Our Life ( Yunjae )
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Cinta Jaejoong pada Yunho... Mereka akan bisa bersatu kan? Yunjae, YooSuMin. Rating masih T. Romance, friendship, hurt... Epilog update!
1. Chapter 1

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae (baru mereka maksudnya)

Rate T

.

.

.

.

**~ Jae POV ~**

.

" Eomma, aku berangkat dulu" Kataku mencium pipi Eomma dan Appaku

" Ne, hati - hati dijalan"

" Ne Eomma"

Aku meninggalkan mereka yang ada di ruang makan dan berjalan menuju motor maticku yang terparkir tepat disebelah mobil sport milikku.

" Ah, mata cek! Hidung cek! Kulit wajahku, cek! Dan bibir merah imutku, cek! Yap, semua sempurna" Gumamku pada spion motor sambil memegang wajahku yang tampan ini.

Aku mulai menjalankan motor kearah sekolahku. Oh! Hy, aku Jung Jaejoong, anak dari Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum, kelas 11 di DongBang School. Aku kendarai motorku pelan dan meresapi setiap angin yang datang. Indah sekali hari ini.

Motorku berhenti saat berhadapan dengan perempatan, lampu merah menghadangku. Ah! Itu bukannya seragam sekolahku. Eh? Kenapa jalan kaki? Setauku semua yang bersekolah di DongBang adalah anak orang kaya yang akan gengsi dengan berjalan kaki. Dia menggandeng seorang nenek. Dan ketika sudah sampai disebrang, namja itu membungkuk lalu berlari lagi ke sebrangnya lagi dan mulai berlari kecil. Aku melihat matanya yang tegas, ah! Sangat indah! Sepertinya dia akan terlambat? Apa peduliku? Aku sampai kesekolah 15 menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Aku parkirkan motorku di tempat parkir.

" Jae-oppa! Kyaaaa~ Imut sekali!" Seorang Yeoja meneriaki namaku.

Ah~ Mulai lagi

" Jae-oppa~ Saranghae~~~ Ahh, Oppa makin imut pakai motor ituuu~~"

Aiisshhhh, kenapa yeoja - yeoja lantai dua itu berisik sekali. Aku melemparkan senyum manis pada mereka, itu yang selalu aku lakukan, jadi pangeran didepan para yeoja dan namja yang mengaku seme.

" Eh, Jae-hyung mana mobilmu?" Seseorang dengan tinggi badan berlebih berjalan santai disampingku, Shim Changmin

" Oh, aku mau mengganti suasana dengan membawa motor Minnie ya"

" Ah, tebar pesona"

" Anni"

" Eh, kudengar kemarin salah satu sunbae menyatakan cinta padamu? Dia namja?"

" Eoh, aku belum cerita?" Tanyaku, dia menggeleng. Kami sedang menaiki tangga menuju kelas

" Ne, Seungri-hyung kau tau kan? Dia yang dikelas 12-D itu"

" Ah, ya playboy cap gayung itu kan? Yang sifatnya tidak jauh beda sama si jidat lebar itu"

" Ya, Chunnie itu lebih tua darimu, sopanlah sedikit"

" Bodo"

Aku duduk ditempatku, Changmin duduk disampingku. Walaupun kami sekelas, umurnya berbeda 2 tahun denganku dan Yoochun. Yoochun adalah teman baik kami juga walaupun berbeda kelas. Sifatnya sangat playboy, dan semua yeoja dapat bertekuk lutut hanya dengan sunyuman dan kedipan matanya saja!

Sedangkan Changmin dia adalah food monster, dia sanggup memakan sebanyak apapun makanan itu dalam hitungan menit. Dia juga lumayan pintar, dulu ibunya tidak memasukkannya ke TK karena saat umurnya 5 tahun dia sudah bisa membaca dan menulis.

Oh! Kami bertiga adalah teman dari SD. Aku membuang wajahku saat bel berbunyi. Aku melihat gerbang mulai tertutup, eh? Namja yang tadi aku lihat! Dia membungkuk kearah guru.

Ah! Pasti Baek-saenim tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku melihat guru itu mengangguk lalu membiarkannya masuk. MWO! Baek-saenim tidak pernah melepaskan murid yang terlambat! Dia bahkan pernah menyuruhku membersihkan toilet karena telat! Apa - apaan namja itu! Kenapa bisa lolos begitu? Sekaya apa keluarganya sampai bisa seperti itu? Tapi kenapa dia tidak naik kendaraan?

" Hyung! Hyung! HYUUUNNGG!"

" Aiisshhh, telingaku sakit pabbo!" Kataku memukul lengannya

" Lagian kenapa tidak menyahut. Tuh gurunya sudah didepan kelas"

" EH? Heheheheheh, Mian"

Pelajaran berlangsung sangat membosankan, amat sangat membosankan. Aku jadi teringat namja bermata musang tadi. Siapa ya dia?

" Kyyaaaaa, Jaejoong-oppa kyeoptaaa!" Teriak seseorang, aku menengok.

Oh! Sudah jam istirahat, pantas ramai.

" Hyung, kajja kita makan. Aku sudah amat sangat lapar" Changmin menarik tanganku

Kami berjalan ke kantin, aku mengikutinya saja. Disepanjang jalan menuju kantin banyak sekali yeoja yang memberikanku hadiah, mulai dari makanan, asesoris sampai jepit rambut yeoja! Aisshh! Terkenal memang merepotkan.

" Nah, kalau kekantin bersama hyung kan menyenangkan, makanannya tambah banyak. Aku minta coklatnya ya hyung" Ucap Changmin, kami sudah duduk dimeja kantin

" Ne, ambilah sesukamu. Aku sedang tidak bernafsu" Kataku melayangkan pandanganku keluar kantin

DEG!

Namja itu lewat lagi. Dia berjalan dengan cepat sambil membawa beberapa buku. Ada yang berbeda dengannya, AH! Dia menggunakan kacamata.

" Hyung, hyungie, wae? Kau melihat kemana?" Tanya Changmin melihat kesekeliling

" Itu, namja tadi siapa ya? Aku kok ga pernah lihat dia?" Tanyaku

" Mana? Mana? Aku tidak melihat siapa - siapa?"

PLETAK

" Appo hyung! Aissshh! Cantik - cantik galak amat!" Teriak Changmin

" MWO! Aku tidak cantik, tampan!"

" Ya ya, Namja cantik"

" Ya! Kalau begitu jangan makan makanan milikku lagi! Kemarikan!" Kataku merebut coklat yang sedang dia makan

DEG!

Oh ow, aku membangkitkan sisi sensitive Changmin, dia menatapku dalam dengan mata berkaca - kaca.

" Mi-mian. Makanlah sesukamu. Ambil saja" Kataku menenangkannya, lalu mengembalikan coklat yang kurebut

" Aku membencimu hyung!" Katanya hampir berteriak, mukanya mulai merah dan matanya berkaca - kaca

" Eh? Ah jangan membenci hyung Minnie ah. Mian. . . Joengmal mian" Kalau seperti ini hanya satu jurus yang dapat menenangkannya " Hah... Ambilah makanan yang kamu suka, aku akan membayarnya"

" Jinjja?" Kata Changmin, tiba - tiba matanya berubah menjadi puppy eyes

" Ne.. . ."

Tuh kan benar . . . .

" Gomawo hyungie. . . Ah! Kekasihku, tunggu aku" Katanya lalu menuju stand

Uang jajanku akan habis cepat deh, dia terlalu sensitif. Tidak boleh membiarkan kekasihnya A.K.A makanan diambil atau mengancam makanannya diambil.

" Yo Jae" Sapa seseorang, aku menengok

" Chunnie, kenapa telat?" Tanyaku

" Aku menyelesaikan tugas Baek-saenim dulu tadi"

" Wae?"

" Eh? Aku mendapat nilai 5 dalam mata pelajarannya, aku jadi terkena ujian ulang"

" Makanya jangan bodoh, tampang saja dipikirin" Kata Changmin yang menghampiri kami dengan membawa banyak makanan " Ya! Tiang listrik! Seenaknya saja bicara" Ucap Yoochun pada Changmin

" Wae? Kenyataan kan? Tapi kau dapat nilai 50 dipelajaran Baek saenim? Matematika? Tumben? Siapa yang jadi teman mencontekmu kali ini? Sungguh berhasil"

PLETAK

Dengan amat sayang Yoochun menjitak kepala Changmin.

" Appoyoooo! Jae-hyung, appo. . . Si jidat lebar ini benar - benar menyebalkan" Ujar Changmin padaku

" Kan kau yang mulai duluan" Ucap Yoochun

" Sudahlah, kalian ini. . . sudah Minnie ah, makan dulu, duduk sini dekatku"

" Ne hyung"

Changmin duduk disampingku, dan mulai menikmati kekasihnya dengan lahap.

" Jja, Yoochun ah aku jadi penasaran siapa yang membuatmu bisa mendapatkan nilai 50? Biasanya bukan kah paling tinggi kamu mendapatkan nilai 20 atau 30? Aku jadi penasaran juga?" Tanyaku

" Oh, dia tutorku yang baru"

" Mwo? Tutormu sangat sabar kali ini"

" Ne"

" Sudah berapa minggu mengajarmu?" Tanyaku

" Sekitar 2 minggu"

" Oh, dia tahan juga hyung, dia yang waktu itu bertemu denganku itu kan?" Tanya Changmin

" Ne"

" Ah, untunglah ada yang bisa membuatmu pintar sedikit" Ucap Changmin cuek

" Mwo! Kau mau mulai lagi?" Yoochun menaikkan lengan seragamnya

" Changminnie, Yoochun ah! Berhentilah! Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar kalian berkelahi" Kataku menatap mereka dengan tajam

" Ne" Kata kedua sahabatku menurut. Mereka akan menurut padaku saat aku memperlihatkan wajah tegas

" Jaejoong ah, annyeong" Seseorang datang menyapaku

" Oh, Seungri sunbae annyeong"

" Ini, aku bawakan sushi. Aku dengar kamu sangat menyukai sushi?" Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, warna kesukaanku

" Eh? Merepotkan saja sunbae? Tidak usah seperti ini"

" Anni. Tidak apa - apa. Makanlah, aku pergi ne. annyeong" Katanya lalu pergi

" Bukankah kamu sudah menolaknya?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ne, entahlah kenapa dia baik padaku"

" Apa kamu akan memakannya?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ani, aku sedang tidak lapar"

" Boleh ku minta?"

" Kamu menyukai sushi?"

" Bukaaann, ini untuk tutorku yang berharga itu"

" Mwo? Kamu akan membawanya pulang?" Tanyaku

" Ani, jam segini biasanya dia ada diperpus. Aku ambil ya. Sampai ketemu nanti" Ujar Yoochun lalu pergi

" Minnie ah, memang tutornya guru disini?" Tanyaku

" Bukhan hung, diiahh murit sinih" Jawab Changmin masih dengan mulut penuh

" YA! Telan dulu makanannya! Jorok! Jangan menghancurkan imageku!" Ucapku

Siapa yang bisa menahan sabar dengan Yoochun sampai Yoochun begitu? Dia tidak pernah perhatian pada tutor - tutor yang sebelumnya, dia sangat nakal dan tidak bisa diatur, ntah sudah berapa puluh tutor yang menghadapinya tapi tidak ada yang mampu menaklukannya.

Sekarang? Bahkan dia membawakan sushi untuk tutornya? Tak terasa sudah jam pulang sekolah, Changmin sudah dijemput oleh supirnya, Yoochun sibuk kencan dengan yeoja tidak jelas. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju tangga sampai ada yang menarikku menuju kelas sebelah.

" Seungri sunbae!" Kataku

" Ne, Jongie ah. . . Aku masih belum bisa percaya kamu menolakku" Seungri sunbae menyentuh leherku lembut tapi aku segera mengelak

" Apa maumu?" Tanyaku datar

" Aku hanya ingin kamu menerimaku, Otte?"

" Aish! Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa"

" Wae?" Tanyanya mempererat pinggangku

" Aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau hanyalah sunbae dimataku. Jadi tolong menyingkirlah dariku. Jelas?"

" Ani, Jaejoong ah, kamu tau aku sudah menyimpan rasa ini lama"

" YA! Seungri sunbae, lepaskan aku! Tolong!"

" Semua sudah pulang Jongie ah! Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu" kata Seungri sunbae mulai mencengkram pinggangku erat

Aku mencoba mendorongnya, tapi tenaganya sangat kuat. Ah! Mati aku! Aku tidak ingin virginku diambilnya! Siapa saja tolong aku! Aku memejamkan mata sambil terus mendorongnya.

BUGHH

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong...

FF ini terinspirasi dari film fav Cho dlu... pasti tahu kan apa? Inget marga Jaemma disini... nanti bakal tau...

Lanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae (baru mereka maksudnya)

Rate T

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah jam pulang sekolah, Changmin sudah dijemput oleh supirnya, Yoochun sibuk kencan dengan yeoja tidak jelas. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju tangga sampai ada yang menarikku menuju kelas sebelah.

" Seungri sunbae!" Kataku

" Ne, Joongie ah. . . Aku masih belum bisa percaya kamu menolakku" Seungri sunbae menyentuh leherku lembut tapi aku segera mengelak

" Apa maumu?" Tanyaku datar

" Aku hanya ingin kamu menerimaku, Otte?"

" Aish! Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa"

" Wae?" Tanyanya mempererat pinggangku

" Aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau hanyalah sunbae dimataku. Jadi tolong menyingkirlah dariku. Jelas?"

" Ani, Jaejoong ah, kamu tau aku sudah menyimpan rasa ini lama"

" YA! Seungri sunbae, lepaskan aku! Tolong!"

" Semua sudah pulang Joongie ah! Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu" kata Seungri sunbae mulai mencengkram pinggangku erat

Aku mencoba mendorongnya, tapi tenaganya sangat kuat. Ah! Mati aku! Aku tidak ingin virginku diambilnya! Siapa saja tolong aku! Aku memejamkan mata sambil terus mendorongnya.

BUGHH

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 2~**

.

.

.

.

Aku mendengar suara pukulan. Perlahan aku membuka mata, EH? Namja itu lagi. Dia memukul Seungri sunbae, dan sunbae gila itu kabur ntah kemana.

" Gwaenchana?" Tanyanya

Aku menatap matanya, dia... Tidak memakai kacamata kali ini.

" Hey..."

" Eh? Gwa-gwaenchanayo. Kamsahamnida"

" Ne, ah maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu keluar sekolah, aku ada urusan. Annyeong" Katanya lalu pergi

" Hey!" Teriakku tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengar " Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku pelan sekali. Dia sudah meninggalkanku

Aku berjalan pelan kearah parkiran, tapi aku tidak melihat namja itu, namja dengan mata musang yang sangat tegas. Padahal baru empat kali melihatnya tapi mataku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Dia siapa sebenarnya?

Akhirnya aku menaiki motorku menuju rumah Changmin.

" Oh, Joongie ah. Minnie ada dikamar" Ucap Shim Ahjumma

" Oh, Joongie akan langsung ke kamarnya"

" Ne"

Aku segera menuju kamar Changmin, dia sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya sambil menonton TV.

" Oh, hyung. Kenapa tidak bilang mau kesini?" Tanya Changmin, aku duduk disampingnya dan menghela nafas " Waeyo hyung? Kenapa seragammu? Kenapa kancingnya hilang, nafasmu berantakan dan seragammu kusut sekali. Wae?" Tanyanya memandangku dengan pandangan penuh kekhawatiran

" Gwaenchana, hanya ada beberapa masalah tadi"

" Cerita atau aku akan marah"

Akhirnya aku menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Changmin, dia terlihat kesal dan matanya terlihat tidak bersahabat.

" Benar - benar namja brengsek! Awas saja nanti" Ucapnya

" Sudah lah Minnie, aku tidak apa - apa"

" Coba kalau tadi dia tidak menyelamatkanmu! Kau bisa kenapa - napa hyung!"

" Ne, jangan marah - marah padaku seperti itu Min"

" Mian, aku kesal hyung, akan kuberi pelajaran dia karena telah menganiyayamu" Kata Changmin, aku mencubit lengannya " Appo hyung"

" Jangan berbuat yang aneh - aneh"

" Eoh, aku tau kok hyung..."

" Chunnie sedang apa ya? Sudah lama kita tidak kumpul bersama dengannya"

" Mau kerumahnya?"

" Ne, ayo"

" Ya! Hyung sudah izin pada Jung ahjumma mau kesini?" Tanyanya, dia memang tidak membiarkan eommaku khawatir tentangku

" Ah! Aku lupa, aku telepon sebentar ne"

" Ok"

Tak lama, aku sudah berganti pakaian dengan baju biasa dan celana jins selutut. Aku memang menaruh beberapa kaos dan celana dirumah Changmin karena aku sering sekali menginap dirumahnya.

" Hyung, jadi kerumah si jidat tidak?"

" Eh, ne. kajja. . ."

" Naik motormu ya Hyung"

" Wae?"

" Aku ingin merasakan naik motor Hyung"

" Ne, ah telepon si Chunnie dulu. Takutnya dia tidak dirumah"

" Ah, jam segini dia ada dirumah kok"

" Yakin sekali"

" Iya lah, kajja" Changmin menarikku keluar kamar

" Eh, Joongie, Minnie mau kemana?"

" Kerumah Jidat hyung eomma"

" Kamu ini sopan sekali! Memanggil Yoochun seperti itu"

" Biar saja. Kami pergi eomma"

" Ne, hati - hati"

Aku membonceng dongsaeng yang tingginya melebihi batas normal itu. Hahahahaha, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya seperti adik sendiri. Saat sampai dirumah Chunnie, Park ahjumma menyambut kami.

" Oh, kalian datang. Baru saja Tuan Yoochun selesai belajar" Ucap Lee Ahjumma, pembantu dikeluarga Chunnie. Minnie mengangguk lalu berlari kekamarnya aku mendekati Lee Ahjumma

" Ahjumma, memangnya tutor Chunnie kali ini seperti apa? Kenapa Chunnie itu bisa menurut sekali dengannya? Apa dia menakutkan?"

" Hahahahahah, tidak sama sekali. Anak itu sangat baik dan sopan. Awalnya Tuan Besar tidak mengizinkannya tapi melihat perkembangan Chunnie akhirnya dia mengizinkannya"

" Ah, hebat juga"

" Ne, Ahjumma juga kaget. Sudah sana, nanti Ahjumma bawakan kue untuk kalian"

" Gomawo Ahjumma" Kataku tersenyum lalu beranjak kekamar Chunnie

Kami menghabiskan waktu kali ini di tempat Chunnie, bermain semua mainan yang ada. Kalau kami sudah berkumpul, kamu seperti anak SD yang sedang bermain. Entah apa saja yang kami mainkan dari main robot sampai Playstation.

" Sudah malam hyung, aku mau pulang" Kata Changmin

" Kalian tidak menginap?" Tanya Chunnie

" Ani, aku akan pulang juga" Kataku

" Chunnie hyung, ingat yang aku bilang soal Seungri itu ya" Kata Changmin

" Ne"

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyaku menyelidik

" Ani, ayo pulang" Kata Changmin menarikku

Besoknya aku datang seperti biasa, banyak fansku yang memberi makanan. Aku akan memberikannya pada Changmin saja. Hari ini benar - benar banyak mendapatkan makanan!

Hahahahahaha, pesonamu memang hebat Jung Jaejoong.

" Hyung, aku ingin makan eskrim yang ada di dekat perempatan itu lho" Kata Changmin, dia sedang merengek. . .

" Beli saja"

" Aku ingin makan denganmu hyung"

" Ya sudah, nanti pulang sekolah kita kesana, otte?"

" Yayyyy, gomawo hyung"

" Ne"

Changmin akan bersikap manis jika ada maunya, manja jika ingin sesuatu. Tak lama pelajaran pun dimulai.

" Jaejoong ah! Tolong kembalikan ini ke perpustakaan. Saenim dipanggil kepala sekolah" Ucap Lim Saenim

" Ne" Kataku mengambil buku yang ada ditangannya dan pergi ke perpus

Sudah jam istirahat, banyak sekali siswi yang lalu lalang, aku jadi korban cubitan dan colekan oleh yeoja tidak jelas. Biasanya dari kelas ke perpustakaan hanya memakan waktu 1 menit, sekarang jadi 10 menit!

Aigoo... harus aku apakan wajahku yang benar - benar tampan ini?

Aku sampai di perpustakaan lalu menyerahkan buku yang dipinjam oleh Lim saenim, aku berjalan ke lorong buku. Baru 3x aku kesini. Pertama saat awal tahun, kedua saat guru Baek menyuruhku mengambilkan buku, dan ini lah yang ketiga. Aku menyusuri perpus yang luas ini. Dan mataku menangkap sesuatu. Seseorang tengah duduk dibawah rak buku, namja bermata musang! Wajahnya ditempa sinar matahari menjadikan dia sangat bercahaya. Dia sedang membaca buku sambil tersenyum. Sekotak sushi ada disampingnya, dia... Dia... terlihat sangat Seksi! Aku perlahan mendekatinya.

" Jae-oppa!"

"Aiisshh! Pelankan suaramu! Ini perpustakaan" Kataku menengok kesamping " Tifanny, wae?"

" Sedang apa Oppa ditempat ini? Ayo keluar dan makan bersamaku"

" Mian, Changmin menungguku, aku duluan ne"

Sebelumnya aku menengok kearah namja itu, tapi sudah tidak ada. Cepat sekali dia menghilang!

Akhirnya aku berjalan ke kantin menemui Chunnie dan Minnie

" Minnie ah, Chunnie"

" Oh, Hyung. Sini duduk"

" Wae Jae?"

" Aniyo" Kataku lalu menaruh kepalaku diatas meja

" Ya! Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu!" Ucap Chunnie

" Waeyooo?"

" Kau mau diserang lagi hyung?" Ucap Changmin

" Lihat tuh, wajah mesum yeoja dan namja sini" Kata Chunnie, aku mengangkat badanku lagi

" Ne"

Aku memakan sandwich pemberian Changmin, aku tidak berselera makan padahal. Tapi Chunnie dan Minnie memaksaku untuk makan.

" Ya, kamu lihat tadi? Seungri-oppa pulang dengan badan yang mengenaskan" Bisik yeoja dibelakang mejaku

MWO? Mengenaskan? Aku melirik Minnie dan Chunnie.

"Ne, badannya benar - benar parah, kudengar ada yang melemparnya dengan telur! Banyak sekali dan itu adalah telur busuk!"

" Jinjja?!" Yeoja satunya tidak percaya

" Ne, makanya jangan suka mempermainkan yeoja, jadi begitu kan akhirnya"

Bukan, itu bukan perbuatan yeoja, aku melirik lagi kearah Minnie dan Chunnie yang bersiul tidak jelas. Ah! Ini perbuatan mereka.

" YA! Kenapa kalian berbuat seperti itu?" Tanyaku berbisik

" Karena dia berlaku kasar padamu" Kata Minnie enteng dan Chunnie mengangguk

" Aiisshhhh! Kalian ini!"

" Sudah lah tidak usah membahas namja tidak jelas itu"

" Ne" Ucap Minnie sambil mengangguk - angguk

Pulang sekolah seperti janji, aku dan MInnie akan makan eskrim yang dia inginkan. Chunnie akan menyusul setelah dia bertemu dengan rekan kerja ayahnya. Ya, dia adalah penerus perusahaan milik ayahnya sehingga harus terus menemani sang Appa jika bertemu kliennya. Minnie duduk dibelakang motorku dengan senyum lebar. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Kami sampai di kedai eskrim itu dan langsung menuju meja pemesanan. Aku menunduk melihat kearah menu yang disediakan di meja kasir.

" Silahkan, pesan apa?"

" Oh, annyeong hyung" Kata Changmin.

Eoh? Changmin mengenal kasirnya? Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat seseorang yang aku cari sejak tadi disekolah. Namja bermata musang! Eh? Changmin mengenalnya?

" Mwo? Kau?" Kataku

" Annyeong Changmin" Sapanya lalu tersenyum, lalu menatapku " Annyeong" Dia menyapaku

" Eh, Annyeong"

" Hyung aku ingin eskrim porsi jumbo seperti biasa ya"

" Ne, ada lagi?"

" Jae-hyung apa yang mau kau pesan?" Tanya Changmin menyenggol pundakku

" Eh? It-itu saja Rasa Vanilla"

Setelah selesai membayar, kami duduk dekat jendela. Aku memperhatikan namja itu yang melayani beberapa anak sekolah. Sepertinya dia cukup terkenal disini.

" Hyung, waeyo? Kenapa memperhatikan Yunho hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Eh? Namanya siapa?" Tanyaku

" Yunho. Kim Yunho"

" Ah. . . . kau mengenalnya dimana?"

" Oh, dia kan tutor Chunnie-hyung dan Kyu"

" MWO? Dia tutornya? Dan Kyu? Kyuhyun maksudmu? Namja kelas 10 itu?"

" Ne, dia adalah tutor mereka"

" Oh, kenapa dia bekerja Minnie? Bukankah dia bersekolah di DongBang ? dan kenapa dia tidak terkenal disekolah? Maksudku dia tutor Chunnie berarti dia pintar kan?"

" Lalu? Biar aku jelaskan ya Hyung saaaayyyyaangg. Dia merupakan siswa beasiswa, kebanggaan guru dan kudengar kepala sekolah sangat menyayanginya. Kenapa dia tidak terkenal di sekolah? Dia memang dianugrahi otak jenius tapi keluarganya bukan keluarga berkecukupan. Kau tau kan hyung? Disekolah yeoja - yeoja bodoh itu hanya memikirkan namja dengan uang yang banyak dan keluarga terkenal. Yunho hyung kerja karena tidak mau menyusahkan orangtuanya. Kudengar dia membeli semua keperluan sekolah dengan uang hasil kerjanya. Ah! Sangat mengagumkan!"

" Ooohh..."

" Hei, kalian lama menungguku?" Chunnie menyapa dan langsung duduk

" Ck, lihat penampilannya seperti Ahjusshi mesum saja"

PLETAK

" Appo!"

" Makanya hati - hati kalau bicara!"

Aku memperhatikan Chunnie, dia memakai tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja hitam pula didalamnya. Dia membuka dua kancing teratasnya. Chunnie duduk disampingku. Tak lama pesanan Changmin datang diantar oleh Yunho. Chunnie yang melihat Yunho berdiri dan memberinya salam.

" Aku mau yang seperti biasa ne"

" Arra"

Yunho meninggalkan kami lagi, dan tak lama pesanannya datang. Kami bercerita bersama hari ini. Tapi saat melihat Yoochun aku memandangnya heran.

" Chunnie, apa kau mendengarku?" Tanyaku tapi tetap tidak ada tanggapan

" Jidat hyung!" Changmin mencubit lengan Chunnie

" YA!"

" Jae hyung memanggilmu"

" Eh? Waeyo Chun?"

" An-aniyo" Jawab Chunnie agak gugup

" Ah!" Changmin berbalik sebentar lalu menatapku " Itu hyung, incarannya Chunnie hyung. Dia sedang memperhatikannya tadi"

" Mana?" Tanyaku

" Itu yang sedang berbicara dengan Yunho hyung"

Aku menengok dan melihat seorang namja sedang berbicara dengan Yunho. Wajahnya sangat imut.

" Seorang… namja?" Tanyaku

" Ne, dia manis bukan?" Kata Chunnie sambil memakan eskrimnya

" Kau ini! Kenapa tidak bercerita eoh? Apa aku bukan sahabatmu? Kenapa hanya Changmin yang tahu?" Tanyaku

" Mian Jae, rencananya memang hari ini aku ingin bercerita padamu"

" Tapi Chunnie, dia berbeda denganmu"

" Ne, aku tau Jae. Tapi kali ini aku tidak mau mengalah. Sudah cukup aku mengalah demi namja tua itu"

" Yoochun ah…"

" Aku ingin keluar dari marga Park Jae…" Lirihnya

" Chunnie, dia adalah ayahmu"

" Tapi dia tidak pernah mengerti aku Jae"

" Keluar saja hyung, aku akan mendukungmu" Kata Changmin malah mendukung

" Ya! Kenapa kau malah mendukungnya!" Kataku mengomel " Dan Chunnie, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita soal totur barumu itu?" Tanyaku

" Wae? Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan tutorku?"

" Hmmm, dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku waktu diserang oleh Seungri"

" Mwo?" Changmin dan Yoochun tampak kaget

" Ya, jangan berteriak!"

" Kebetulan sekali ya. Hahahahahaha… Tutorku itu memang baik pada orang lain" Kata Yoochun

" Tapi kenapa dia terlihat tidak mengenalimu hyung?"

" Molla Min…"

" Hey, aku bosan. Besok kita ke pantai saja. Bagaimana?" Ajak Chunnie

" Boleh, aku juga bosan" Ucap Changmin

" Hmmm, baiklah"

" Hey hyung, aku menantangmu" Kata Changmin

" Apa?"

" Bagaimana kalau besok kau ajak Junsumu itu? Otte?" Tanya Changmin dengan senyum evilnya

" Bagaimana caranya? Kenal saja belum"

" Kau kan playboy tingkat jidat dewa! Masa tidak bisa? Payah kau!"

" Heh, kau lihat sendiri? Dia hanya menempel dengan Yunho"

" Apa kau mau dia direbut oleh orang lain"

" YA! Dia hanya Milikku! Kutegaskan sekali lagi. HANYA MILIKKU!"

" Makanya, sebelum telat ajaklah. Aku ke toilet dulu" Ujar Changmin lalu beranjak kebelakang

" Aku ikut" Ucap Yoochun

Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian. Tak lama mereka kembali, aku dan Changmin pun pulang sedangkan Chunnie masih disana. Ntah apa yang akan dilakukan supaya si Junsu itu ikut besok. Aku akan tetap mendukungnya kok. Apapun yang terjadi.

.

**~ Jae POV End ~**

.

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

.

Aku memandangnya, sebenarnya kau tidak rela dia tersenyum pada orang lain, tapi karena dia sedang bekerja tidak apalah. Hari sudah mulai malam, jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 9. Sebentar lagi kedai eskrim ini tutup. Kadang memang aku selalu menunggu kedai ini tutup. Terutama kalau Junsu yang jaga. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa - napa dijalan. Karena Yunho selalu pulang bersamanya aku sedikit tenang.

" Hey, kau belum pulang?"

" Oh, Yunho ah. Temani aku sebentar"

" Ok, sampai Junsu datang ya"

" Ne"

Dia duduk berhadapan denganku. Saat ini sebuah cangkir berisi Coklat panas tengah aku minum.

" Wae? Ada masalah?"

" Aniya, aku hanya suka saja duduk disini menghabiskan malam"

" Kenapa tidak berkencan dengan yeoja - yeoja yang sering menggodamu?"

" Ah, mereka? Aku tidak menyukainya" karena yang kusuka adalah Junsu

" Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu Chun?"

" Ne Yun"

" Kau menyukai Junsu?"

" Mwo? Eh?"

" Wae?" Tanyanya, aku hanya menunduk saja " Berarti itu iya"

" Memang kentara sekali ya?"

" Ne" Kata Yunho tersenyum padaku

" Ah, Hyung! Kajja" Seseorang menghampiri kami, Junsu.

" Ne, kami akan pulang. Sebentar lagi kedai tutup lhoo"

" Ne Yun, sebentar lagi aku juga akan pulang"

" Oh, aku lupa. Junsu kenalkan ini Yoochun. Chun, kenalkan ini Junsu"

DEG! Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu - tunggu datang! Aku bisa menyentuh tangannya. Saat berjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri, aku memegang tangannya yang sangat lembut. Eh? Dia namja kan? Kenapa tangannya sangat lembut? Tak lama dia bersembunyi lagi dibalik punggung Yunho.

" Mian Chun, dia memang pemalu. Kami pulang dulu eoh?" Kata Yunho beranjak pergi

" Chakkaman!"

" Wae?" Tanya Yunho

" Hmmmm, ak- aku ingin mengajak Junsu besok menginap dipantai. Boleh?" Tanyaku. Kenapa aku jadi gugup sih?

" Eh? Berdua saja?" Tanya Yunho

" Aniya, Jae dan Changmin juga ikut. Otte?"

" Tanyalah pada Su-ie. Su dia bertanya padamu" Kata Yunho menarik tangan Junsu sehingga dia berdiri disamping Yunho

" Ah! Junsu, aku tau ini sedikit lancang karena kita baru mengenal tapi, maukah kau pergi menginap dipantai besok ?" Tanyaku, Junsu mendongak

" Pantai?" Matanya berbinar sebentar lalu menatap Yunho " Kalau Yunho hyung ikut, aku akan ikut"

" Yuuunn. . . ." Aku menatap Yunho dengan penuh harap, muka memelas….

" Tapi, bukankah besok jadwal kalian untuk belajar?"

" Aku janji belajar disana Yun" Ucapku

" Ak-aku juga hyung" Ucap Junsu

" Pantai itu tempat favoritmu, aku yakin kau tidak akan belajar"

" Aku berjanji hyung" Ucap Junsu, Yunho menatap Junsu

" Baiklah, ingat belajar"

" Baiklah, aku akan menjemput kalian" Ucapku dengan senang

" Tidak usah, kita bertemu ditaman dekat sini. Ok?"

" Baiklah jam setengah delapan"

" Ok. Kami pulang dulu, annyeong" Ucap Yunho

" Annyeong Yoochun-sshi" Ucap Junsu

Lama kelamaan pungu mereka tidak terlihat dan aku berteriak kegirangan. Aku mengemudikan mobilku menuju rumahku. Aku tidak sabar, semoga besok bisa cepat datang. Dan Changmin bilang Jae tertarik pada Yunho? Untunglah aku mengajaknya juga. Aku segera menelepon Jae dan Changmin memberitahu tempat berkumpul dan jamnya 7:30 pagi. Tapi, aku tidak memberitahu kalau Junsu dan Yunho ikut. Hehehehehe, biarlah ini jadi sebuah kejutan.

.

**~ Yoochun POV End ~**

.

**~ Jae POV ~**

.

7 : 15 am

" Ya! Food monster bangun! Sudah jam 7:15! Nanti kita telat! Memang sudah telat sih…." Kataku memukul Minnie yang tertidur dengan lelapnya.

" Hmmm, arra…" Changmin menggosok matanya dan berjalan malas kearah kamar mandi. Sepertinya Yoochun akan marah

Aku melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh, Changmin masih mengunyah sarapannya. Sepuluh tumpuk sandwich dengan berbagai rasa.

" Kenapa sih Chunnie menyuruh kita bertemu ditaman?"

" Molla hyung"

.

**~ Jae POV END ~**

.

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

.

Kyyaaa! Gara - gara tidak bisa tidur memikirkan hari ini aku telat! Sudah pukul tujuh! Dengan buru - buru aku masuk kekamar mandi. Setelah itu aku langsung berangkat ke tempat bertemu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7:45 am saat aku sampai ditempat janjian. Dari dalam mobil aku melihat Junsu yang sedang bermain ayunan dan Yunho mendorongnya pelan. Seperti kakak dan adik tau lebih ke sepasang kekasih? Ah! Junsu milikku dan Yunho itu menganggap Junsu sebagai dongsaengnya saja!

Aku turun dan menghampiri mereka. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai dari jam 7:15. Tepat waktu sekali…

" Ah, aku akan membeli minuman untuk Junsu dulu. Kau mau Chun?" Tanya Yunho

" Ani Yun" Kataku, lalu Yunho meninggalkan kami " Su, apa kau sangat dekat dengan Yunho?" Tanyaku, aku duduk diayunan sebelah Junsu

" Ne"

" Dia tetanggamu?"

" Ne, dia sudah seperti hyungku"

" Ah…" Lega mendengarnya, setidaknya dia hanya menganggap Yunho sebagai hyungnya saja

.

**~ Yoochun POV End ~**

.

**~ Jae POV ~**

.

" Itu kan Chunnie"

" Eh? Dia berhasil mengajak incarannya itu? Hebat"

" Kajja, kita sudah telah setengah jam"

" Ne"

Kami menghampiri Junsu dan Yoochun yang sedang bermain ayunan.

" Kalian terlambat sekali" Ucap Yoochun pada kami

" Mian, Food Monster ini susah sekali dibangunkan" Ucapku

" Mian hyung"

" Kenalkan ini Junsu, dan Junsu kenalkan ini sahabatku. Jae dan Changmin"

Setelah berkenalan, kami mengobrol sebentar.

" Eh, kapan kita berangkat?" Tanyaku

" Sebentar lagi" Jawab Yoochun

" Su-ie, minumlah" Seseorang mengulurkan sebuah coklat panas pada Junsu. MWO?

" Jae, kenalkan ini Yunho. Yun ini Jae, sahabatku"

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, perlahan aku menjabat tangannya yang terasa manly. Dia tersenyum padaku.

DEG!

" Kajja, kita berangkat" Ucap Changmin

" Ne"

" Minnie, aku dan Junsu akan satu mobil. Otte?" Ucap Yoochun

" Eh? Tapi aku mau bersama Yunho hyung" Kata Junsu memeluk lengan Yunho

" Suie, berbaurlah. Aku akan senang kau memiliki sahabat baru. Otte?" Terlihat Junsu memandang Yunho dengan memelas tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

" Aku atau kau yang bawa mobilnya?" Tanyaku pada Yunho

" Kau saja, aku tidak punya SIM"

" Baiklah"

Mobilku melaju dibelakang mobil Yoochun.

" Yun…"

" Ne?"

" Ah, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih" Ucapku

" Wae?"

" Waktu aku diseran salah satu sunbae, kau meolongku. Gomawo"

" Eh? Jadi yang ku tolong itu kau?" Tanya Yunho

" Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

" Ani, saat itu aku tidak memakai kacamata dan terburu - buru. Jadi aku tidak tau"

" Hahahahaha, jeongmal gomawo"

" Gwaenchana. Aku kira aku menolong yeoja saat itu"

" Wae? Kau menyesal karena aku namja?"

" Ani, saat itu aku seperti melihat seorang yeoja memakai seragam namja dan sedang diserang"

" Mwo?"

" Habis terlihat cantik"

DEG!

" YA! Aku ini tampan! Bukan cantik" Ah, wajahku memanas. Tapi aku tidak marah saat dia mengucapkan kata cantik padaku. Tidak seperti saat Minnie, Chunnie atau orang lain yang memanggilku cantik aku akan marah.

Aku melirik kearahnya, dia membuka buku lalu memasang kacamatanya. Aku terus meliriknya, ah.. aku suka sekali tatapan itu. Tatapan serius.

" Wae? Aku mengganggumu?"

" An-aniya" Kataku lalu menatap ke depan lagi

.

**~ Jae POV End ~**

.

**~ Yoochun POV~**

**.**

" Su, kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Chunnie, aku melirik Changmin dari kaca spion di atasku. Aku mau Changmin membantuku mencairkan suasana yang dingin ini, Junsu duduk disampingku

" Ani"

" Wae Suie hyung?" Tanya Changmin, YA! Berani - beraninya dia sudah memanggil JunsuKU dengan Suie seperti Yunho memanggilnya! Awas kau food monster!

" Ah, gw-gwaenchana Changmin-sshi"

" Kau tidak perlu sopan seperti itu Su, panggil saja aku Chunnie dan Food monster dibelakang itu Minnie"

" Food monster?" Tanya Junsu dia mulai menaikkan kepalanya

" Ne, itu makhluk astral yang ada dibelakang" Kataku

" Eh? Maksudnya Changmin?"

" Ne Hyung, panggil aku Minnie saja. Kalau kau memanggilku Changmin-sshi berarti kau tidak ingin berteman denganku"

" Eh? Ba-baiklah"

" Kau dekat sekali pada Yunho hyung? Kau temannya dari kecil?"

" Ah, ne. sejak Tk aku tidak pernah jauh darinya"

" Ah, makanya kau manja sekali dengannya?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ak-aku hanya tidak bisa bersosialisasi saja. Sejak SD sampai sekarang hanya Yunho hyung yang jadi sahabatku. Saat SD bahkan aku sering dibully dan Yunho hyung akan membantuku sehingga tidak ada yang berani membullyku lagi sampai sekarang" Cerita Junsu

" Ehhmmm, kalian kan beda sekolah. Tapi Yunho hyung terlihat sangat menjagamu?"

" Ne, kadang dia menjeputku saat pulang sekolah setelah aku pulang dari ekskul. Teman di sekolah juga kenal padanya, karena kebanyakan di sekolah kami adalah teman Yun hyung saat SMP"

" Wah, terkenal sekali Yunho" Ucapku

" Ne, dia idola disekolah, pintar, tampan, tinggi, mandiri dan banyak keahliannya"

" AH, kau menyukai Yunho hyung, ne?" Tanya Changmin

" Ah, ne. aku sangat menyukainya. Menyayanginya malah"

DEG!

MWO?

Changmin awas kau! Kau salah memberikan pertanyaan!

" Dia seperti hyungku, aku sangat menyukainya seperti keluarga sendiri" Junsu melanjutkan ceritanya, membuatku bernafas lega.

Junsu banyak tertawa, ternyata setelah mengenalnya dia adalah namja yang sangat lucu. Tapi awal pertemuan dia memang pemalu.

Saat ini, aku menepikan mobil untuk beristirahat. Aku keluar dari mobil. Junsu terlihat tidur di kursinya. Aku menurunkan jok sehingga dia lebih nyaman. Tapi tetap saja dia terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

" Wae?"

Aku menoleh, ternyata Yunho sudah berada dibelakangku.

" Oh, Yunho. Junsu tertidur" Ucapku

" Biarkan saja. Sepertinya dia benar - benar mengantuk" Kata Yunho. Dia mengambil tas Junsu, mengeluarkan sebuah selimut dan sebuah boneka lumba - lumba. Dia menaruhnya di dada Junsu sehingga Junsu bisa memeluknya. Sekarang dia terlihat menikmati tidurnya.

" Jadi dia harus memeluk boneka itu dulu?" Tanyaku

" Ne, dia harus memeluk dolphinie supaya tidurnya nyenyak"

" Dolphinie?" Tanyaku

" Nama bonekanya"

" Ah"

" Kajja, kita makan dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan!" Ajak Changmin

Kami masuk kes Minimarket yang menjual ramen. Kami duduk berjejer didepan kaca menghadap kearah mobil kami.

.

**~ Yoochun POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Chap 2 up

Cho update dirumah deh... Cho na ga kerja, lagi sakit...

(Sakit sih buka ffn...)kkkkkk...

Nah... Yunpa udah keluar...

Jadi udah tau dari film apa?

Hmm.. Bukan putri yang tertukar yaa..

Yunpa disini emank pake kacamata tapi... dia ga cupu... Hmm... FF Yunpa cupu masih dalam pengerjaan. hahahahahha

Rate naik? Ne, nanti menanjak seiring waktu bergulir. Haallaaahhh #PLAK

Selamat yaa... Buat yang bener jawabannya... CHUUU~~~~

Maacih ya udah nyempetib baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav ff yang ini

Dhea Kim, littlecupcake noona (ga incest kok), YunJaeee Shipper (bkn kok, ga bikin incest...kkkk), Clein cassie, iche . cassiopieajaejoong, Life 4 Love, Vic89, vampireyunjae, jaena, farla 23, RlyCJaeKyu, diahmiftachulningtyas, echy, Ciachunyoo, MaxMin, Viviandra Phanthom, OceanBlue030415, danactebh, yunjae heart, para Sider

Liburan di pantai mereka ngapain yaa?

See u next chap ne?


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae (baru mereka maksudnya)

Rate **T, -M**

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

.

Saat ini, aku menepikan mobil untuk beristirahat. Aku keluar dari mobil. Junsu terlihat tidur di kursinya. Aku menurunkan jok sehingga dia lebih nyaman. Tapi tetap saja dia terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya.

" Wae?"

Aku menoleh, ternyata Yunho sudah berada dibelakangku.

" Oh, Yunho. Junsu tertidur" Ucapku

" Biarkan saja. Sepertinya dia benar - benar mengantuk" Kata Yunho. Dia mengambil tas Junsu, mengeluarkan sebuah selimut dan sebuah boneka lumba - lumba. Dia menaruhnya di dada Junsu sehingga Junsu bisa memeluknya. Sekarang dia terlihat menikmati tidurnya.

" Jadi dia harus memeluk boneka itu dulu?" Tanyaku

" Ne, dia harus memeluk dolphinie supaya tidurnya nyenyak"

" Dolphinie?" Tanyaku

" Nama bonekanya"

" Ah"

" Kajja, kita makan dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan!" Ajak Changmin

Kami masuk kes Minimarket yang menjual ramen. Kami duduk berjejer didepan kaca menghadap kearah mobil kami.

.

**~ Yoochun POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

~ Chapter 3 ~

.

.

.

.

~Jae POV ~

.

Ah, dia membuka bukunya lagi. Apa sih bagusnya dari buku itu sampai dia tidak mau melepaskannya? Dengan kasar Chunnie merampas buku itu.

" Kau ini, sedang makan!" Kata Chunnie, betul itu Chun!

" Kembalikan!"

" Aniya, makanlah dulu Yun"

" Aish"

" Oh, Junsu hyung sudah bangun" Ucap Minnie

Kami melihat kearahnya, Junsu keluar dari mobil lalu menarik lengan dan kakinya, menggeliat kekanan dan kekiri lalu terlihat mencari sesuatu. Yunho yang ada disebelahku melambaikan tangannya.

" Ah, dia sangat imut Yuuunn" Ucap Yoochun dan dihadiah in pukulan dikepalanya

" Berhenti berfikiran yadong pada Saengku atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan restu dariku"

" Mwo? Eh? Mian Yun. Ck. Awww... Appo" Yunho memukul kepal Chnnie dengan buku yang berhasil dia rebut darinya

Terlihat Junsu masuk kemini market dan mendekat kearah Yunho, posisi kami sekarang aku, Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun lalu Minnie.

" Aku lapar"

" Makanlah" Kata Yunho

" Gomawo" Junsu mengambil ramen milik Yunho lalu memakannya

" Su, ambilah sendiri, aku akan membayarnya" Kata Chunnie

" Aniya, aku mau ramen Yunho hyung" Ujar Junsu yang memakan ramen dengan lahapnya

" Punyaku kan ada" Kata Chunnie lagi

" Aku suka ramen Yunho hyung" Kata Junsu, Yunho perlahan mengelus rambut hitam Junsu

" Makanlah" Ucap Yunho pelan

" Hum" Kata Junsu disertai anggukan

Sepertinya Yoochun akan sangat susah mengambil hati Junsunya itu…. Tak lama kami melanjutkan perjalanan, tak sampai satu jam kami sampai disebuah pondok yang menghadap kelaut. Kami membawa barang bawaan kami kedalam.

" Kita sekamar ne. aku, Jae dan Minnie tidak pernah berbeda kamar saat kesini" Ucap Chunnie

" Tidak masalah untukku" Kata Yunho

" Jja, ayo kita bermaiiinnnnn" Kata Chunnie menarik tangan Changmin dan Junsu, tapi Junsu menahannya. Junsu menatap Yunho seperti meminta izin

" Ne, mainlah. Jangan lupa waktu ne?"

" Hum" Junsu mengangguk dengan semangat dan ketiga orang itu meninggalkan kami

.

**~ Jae POV End ~ **

.

**~ Yunho POV ~ **

Aku kembali mengambil bukuku dan duduk ayunan kayu yang panjang dan lebar, bisa muat dua orang yang berada di beranda rumah itu, Yoochun, Suie dan Changmin sedang bermain. Aku mengayunkan ayunan itu perlahan.

" Kau tidak main?"

" Oh, Jae. Duduklah"

Jae duduk disampingku. Dia menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya Jae, supaya lebih akrab katanya. Namja cantik itu duduk disampingku.

" Kau tidak bermain juga?" Tanyaku tetap menatap bukuku

" Tadi kau menyuruhku duduk sekarang main. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Tanyanya

Aku memandangnya, ppfftt sangat lucu. Dia mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya.

" Aniya, terserah kau saja"

" Ya sudah"

Aku kembali membuka bukuku

" Hey, aku tinggal main ya. Sepertinya seru. Kau mau ikut?"

" Ani. Aku disini saja"

" Baiklah" Ucap Jae lalu berdiri

Jae meninggalkanku. Aku sebenarnya tahu dia siapa. Dia adalah idola yang sangat terkenal disekolah, tidak hanya yeoja yang mengejarnya namja yang mengaku seme juga! Dia memang sangat cantik, tapi aku benar - benar tidak tahu kalau dia adalah si cantik yang aku selamatkan dari sunbae yadong itu. Aku berdiri dan berjalan kesekeliling.

Aku akan membeli eskrim saja, Suie kan suka sekali dengan eskrim. Wae? Heran aku perhatian sekali pada Suie? Dia sudah keanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa - napa. Setidaknya itulah janjiku pada Eomma dan Appa Junsu, menjaganya sampai dia bisa mandiri, tapi bukannya mandiri dia malah makin terlihat bergantung padaku.

Sampai akhirnya kami pisah SMA, aku mau dia mandiri dan memasukkannya ke klub sepak bola disekolahnya. Dia juga aku paksa untuk itu dipaduan suara karena suaranya yang sangat indah.

Aku membawa lime belas batang eskrim dalam plastik. Aku membuka salah satu eskrim dan memakannya sambil berjalan ke pondok milik Yoochun. Lima belas batang?

Banyak?

Tidak juga…

Kau tau kan si Food Monster itu makannya banyak? Yah, tidak apa - apa deh sesekali menghabiskan uang untuk traktir. Aku menaiki tangga menuju beranda. Terdengar suara isakan. Junsu? Aku berlari kedalam. Junsu sedang duduk disofa dikelilingi Yoochun, Changmin dan Jae.

" Wae?" Tanyaku

" Dia terjatuh" Ucap Changmin

" Tolong taruh ini di kulkas" Ucapku pada Changmin, lalu aku berjalan kedalam kamar dan mengambil kotak kecil bertuliskan P3K dan keluar menuju Junsu " Tolong pegangi sebentar" Kataku menyerahkan eskrimku pada sosok disebelahku

" Appppooo hyung" Rengek Junsu

" Sudah dibersihkan?" Tanyaku

" Ne, tapi darahnya belum berhenti" Ucap Yoochun

" Kau ini, lututmu hanya berdarah seperti ini menangis" Kataku

" Apppooo, hikss…."

Junsu menangis lagi. Yoochun perlahan menyentuh rambut Junsu lalu mengelusnya. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh?

" Kau ini" Aku memberikan obat merah dan dia terisak lagi " Kau kan pemain sepak bola, kenapa menangis seperti ini? Kalau kau seperti ini akan kuadukan teman club mu dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mendapat pacar. Bukankah kau sedang mencari pacar?" Kataku tetap memandang luka pada lututnya

" Hiks... aku tidak menangis hyung!"

" Kau menangis tadi. Sudah. Sudah selesai tuh" Setelah menempelkan plester pada lututnya aku berlari kedapur lalu mencuci tanganku

" Hyung, aku minta eskrimnya ya" Teriak si Changmin

" Ne, makan saja" Ucapku Aku membawakan Suie eskrim rasa strawberry. " Nah, ini untukmu karena sudah berhenti menangis"

" Jinjja? Gomawo hyung" Kata Suie mengambil eskrim lalu membukanya

Kami duduk bersama Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu duduk disofa, aku dan Jae duduk disebelah mereka tapi dilantai.

" Eh, mana eskrimku?" Gumamku pelan

" Ini padaku" Aku menengok, Jae sedang mengemut eskrim rasa coklat milikku.

" Ah, ak-aku akan mengambil lagi" Kataku tapi Jae menarikku yang sudah hampir berdiri

" Ini"

" Tidak usah, kau makan saja"

" Jadi, kau tidak mau berbagi denganku? Kenapa dengan Junsu saja kau baik?" Ucap Jae, Mata doenya berkaca - kaca menatapku

" Eh? Ar-arra… " Kataku lalu menggenggam tangannya yang memegang eskrimku lalu memasukkannya kemulutku dan menggigitnya, dia tersenyum melihatku lalu memasukkan eskrim itu kemulutnya lagi.

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~**

.

**~ Jae POV ~ **

.

Dia memasukkan eskrim itu kemulutnya, aku tersenyum. Lalu aku mulai mengemut lagi eskrim yang sebenarnya miliknya itu. Dia menatapku lagi, dan aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mengarahkan eskrim coklat itu ke mulutnya dan dia menerimanya lalu tersenyum.

DEG~~

Senyumannya membuatku memeleh. Apa ini? Aku menyukainya? Jung Jaejoong menyukai seseorang? Beginikah rasanya?

"Wae Jae? Kau melamun?"

" Ah, aniya Yun" Kataku mengalihkan wajahku Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bagaimana ini?

.

**~ Jae POV End ~ **

.

**~ Yoochun POV ~ **

.

Aku dan Changmin memandang Jae dan menahan tawa. Ternyata benar apa kata Changmin, Jae menyukai Yunho. Wajahnya sekarang merah sekali, aku melihat acara suap - suapan itu juga.

Hahahahaha...

Lucu sekali melihat Jae manja pada orang lain selain padaku dan Changmin. Hari menjelang malam, kami membuat pesta BBQ. Senang melihat Junsu tidak menangis lagi. Senyumnya sangat indah, aku ingin terus melihat senyumannya itu.

Malam sudah semakin larut, sudah pukul 12 malam. Junsu baru saja izin untuk tidur terlebih dahulu karena dia memang tidak terbiasa tidur malam. Aku keluar membawa beberapa kaleng bir dari dalam kulkas.

" Kau tidak mau?" Tanyaku pada Yunho

" Tidak, sebentar lagi aku tidur" Kata Yunho.

Yunho dan Jae membereskan bekas masakan kami. Mereka menghilang dari pandanganku dan Changmin. Aku mengambil kaleng bir itu dari Changmin.

" Kau belum boleh minum pabbo"

" Pelit sekali" Ucapnya kemudian memajukan bibirnya

" Kali ini kau tidak boleh marah, ini bukan makanan pokokmu kan? Sana, tidurlah"

" Baiklah, akan aku grepe -grepe Junsumu itu! Hahahahahaha" Kata Changmin lalu kabur

" Yaaa! Awas kau ya!" Aku berdiri lalu duduk lagi. Memandang pemandangan laut malam hari sungguh indah

" Kau ini. Selalu seperti ini kalau ada masalah" Jae duduk disampingku

" Hahahaha, kau tau sekali Jae"

" Ceritalah"

.

**~ Yoochun POV End~**

.

**~ Yunho POV ~ **

.

" Appa, aniya maksudku namja tua itu mulai seenaknya lagi Jae" Yoochun mulai bersuara. Sepertinya dia mulai mabuk

" Wae? Ada apa dengan Ahjusshi?" Tanya Jae

" Seenaknya saja dia memberikanku foto - foto yeoja. 'Pilihlah salah satu dari yeoja itu untuk jadi istrimu' katanya begitu. Ck, dia kira dia siapa"

" Lalu?"

" Aku tidak mau Jae ah. Kau tau kan baru kali ini aku mencintai seseorang"

" Junsu maksudmu?" Tanyaku

" Ne Yun. Dongsaengmu"

" Tapi, aku tidak mau dia menderita Chun" Ucapku

" Aku tahu, sebelum bersatu pasti akan banyak rintangan, tapi setelahnya aku berjanji dia tidak akan aku biarkan menderita Yun. Kumohon bantu aku" Dia menaruh wajahnya di atas meja. Sudah mabuk berat sepertinya

" Yoochun ah…"

" Bantulah dia Yun, baru kali ini dia seperti ini" Ucap Jae

" Tapi…"

" Walaupun dia playboy. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini Yun. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tidak mau kehilangan seseorang" Kata Jae

" Aku akan menyetujuinya kalau Junsu setuju Jae"

" Kalau begitu, bantulah Yoochun merebut hati Junsu" Ucap Jae lagi, perlahan aku mengangguk

" Gomawo Yun"

" Tapi kalau Junsu sampai menangis karena Yoochun, aku akan membunuhnya" Ucapku

" Ne, aku akan membatumu Yun"

" Gomawo"

" Jja, sepertinya kita harus mengangkat dia kekamar" Kata Jae lalu mengalungkan lengan Yoochun pada bahunya, aku menahan tawa " Wae? Kenapa tertawa?"

" Aniya, tubuh kecil sepertimu kuat memangnya?"

" Makanya bantu aku!"

" Sini biar aku saja"

Aku menggendong Yoochun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri karena telah meminum sepuluh kaleng bir. Aku merebahkannya disamping Changmin. Aku tidak mau dia berada disamping Junsu. Bisa - bisa Junsu diterkam olehnya!

" Kau tidak tidur Yun?" Tanya Jae

" Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu"

" Kau sungguh protektif ya, bahkan tidak memperbolehkan Yoochun tidur disamping Junsu" Kata Jae menatap Yoochun

" Dia sedang mabuk Jae, aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Junsu"

" Oohh..."

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku rebahkan badanku disamping Junsu yang sedang memeluk Dolphinie. Aku betulkan selimutnya, lalu mengecup keningnya sebentar dan menatap langit - langit kamar.

" Kau bahkan mencium kening Junsu? Kau ini hyung atau kekasihnya sih?" Tanya Jae yang sedang duduk disampingku membuatku tertawa pelan

" Oh... itu kebiasaanku Jae. Wae?"

Cup

Mendadak Jae mendekat dan mencium keningku.

MWO?

" Jae?"

" Selamat malam, itu kebiasaanku sebelum tidur. Mencium Appa dan Eomma" Kata Jae lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahku

" Jinjja?"

" Ne, wae?"

" Aniya"

Aku menghadapkan badanku kearah Junsu. Mengelus rambutnya pelan. Tidurnya sedikit tidak tenang.

" Yun…" Jae bersuara sangat pelan sambil menarik singletku

" Wae?" Tanyaku menengokkan kepalaku

" Jangan membelakangiku"

Aku tidur terlentang lagi, aku sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya hari ini. Padahal kami kan baru berkenalan, tapi kenapa bisa manja begini ?

" Yoochun tidak akan menyerang Junsu"

" Ne, sekarang kau? Kenapa tidak mau dibelakangi?"

" Seperti sedang marahan saja" Katanya lalu mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihatnya, aku menghadapkan badanku kearahnya

" Kalau begini?" Tanyaku

Mata kami saling bertatapan. Membuatku seperti terhisap pada mata indahnya. Ahh~~ sungguh sangat indah….

CUP

Eh?

Dia membalikkan arah tidurnya membelakangiku. Dia menciumku? Mencium bibirku! Aku memegangi bibirku yang baru saja dicium olehnya.

" Jae ah? Apa kau mencium ku karena kau melakukan hal itu juga pada orangtuamu?"

"….."

" Jae ah, kenapa tidak menjawab?"

" ….."

" Jae?"

" …."

Dia masih tidak menjawab, aku merapatkan tubuhku padanya. Aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu dan harus membuktikan sesuatu. Aku selipkan tangan kananku ketubuhnya, dan tangan kiriku diatas tubuhnya. Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Dia tersentak kaget.

" Berbaliklah"

Dia menggeleng pelan.

" Jae ah... Aku akan melepaskan pelukanku dan akan marah jika kau tidak membalikkan badanmu"

Perlahan dia membalikkan badan tapi tetap menunduk. Kamar tidak terlalu terang karena hanya lampu kamar yang menyala tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah.

" Wae?" Tanyaku pelan lalu kenaikkan dagunya perlahan, wajahnya sangat merah.

Dia menyukaiku? Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada dadaku dan memelukku erat sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, aku menariknya perlahan dan mensejajarkan wajahku dengan wajahnya yang benar - benar terlihat merah tapi indah.

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya tidak menatapku. Perlahan aku menarik dagunya dan mengeliminasi jarak bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku mengecupnya pelan, menghisap bibir bawahnya.

" Ngghhh.. Yun.. ahhh"

Aku menjauhkan bibirku dan terlihat dia seperti bertanya 'Wae?'

" Kalau kau bersuara seperti itu, kau akan membangunkan Changmin dan Junsu" Kataku, diikuti anggukan pelan dari Jae.

Dia sangaaatttt indah. Aku mendekat lagi dan menciumnya Ku gigit bibir bawahnya dan menghisapnya pelan. Dia membalas perlakuanku dengan menghisap bibirku. Aku merasakan tangannya mengelus punggungku. Membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku bukannya tidak pernah berpacaran, aku pernah berpacaran 3 kali dan semua gagal karena mengira aku berselingkuh dengan Junsu.

" Yun? Kau melamun?" Akhirnya dia bersuara

" Aniya"

Kali ini dia yang mendekat menghisap pelan bibir bawahku lalu atas. Aku pasrah saja menerimanya. Sesekali aku menghisap dan balas menggigit bibirnya yang membuatku gemas itu. Perlahan ciuman itu terhenti, aku memandangnya. Dia tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Bukannya aku tidak menikmatinya, aku sangat menikmatinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini ada. Dan Pabbonya aku telah membalasnya seakan memberinya harapan! Pabbo Yunho! Tapi... Aku memeluknya erat dan membiarkannya tidur dalam pelukanku. Entah esok akan seperti apa, biarkan malam ini aku memeluknya.

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~ **

.

**~Yoochun POV ~**

.

Ugghhh!

Kepalaku sakit sekali..

Perlahan aku bangun dan melihat keadaan, ah… Aku berada dikamar. Aku berdiri dan memperhatikan keadaan.

Mwoooo!

Apa ini? Biar aku jelaskan keadaan yang ada ditempat tidur. Changmin tidur terlentang, itu tidak masalah. Masalahnya JUNSUKU! Junsuku menghadap ke Changmin dan tangan kirinya berada di atas tubuh Changmin, sedangkan kaki kanannya berada di atas paha Changmin. Tangan kanan Junsu memegang tangan kiri Yunho yang juga tidur terlentang sedangkan Jae memeluk lengan kanan Yunho.

Aku membangunkan Changmin dan Yunho. Namun Yunho perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Dia perlahan melepaskan pelukan Jae dan menatap Junsu serta Changmin.

" Ah, Junsu masih terlelap" Katanya dengan suara serak

" Tapi dia memeluk Changmin Yun"

" Berarti Changmin akan jadi sainganmu Chun"

" Ma-maksudmu?"

" Sepertinya Junsu menyukai Changmin"

" MWO? ANDWEEE… Junsu milikku"

" Huusss! Jangan berisik. Kau mengganggu tidurnya, aku tidur lagi eoh. Masih jam 5 bukan?" Kata Yunho lalu beranjak tidur lagi

" Isssshh, Food Monster bangun!"

Tapi tidak ada sahutan, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Aku membenarkan tidurnya Junsu, hingga dia terlentang tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali pada posisinya, tapi kali ini lebih parah. Dia memeluk Changmin dan menempel pada lengan Changmin.

AARRGGHHHH!

Baiklah Food Monster kali ini kau aku maafkan karena memeluk milikku. Tapi lain kali akan aku cincang kau!

HA! Jinjja!

Akhirnya aku kembali berbaring dan menutup mataku.

.

**~Yoochun POV End ~ **

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Aku terbangun karena terganggu sinar matahari berada tepat di kepalaku. Aku melihat kearah jam meja. Jam 9 pagi, aku mendengar teriakan Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin dari arah pantai. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai bermain.

Aku menengok kesamping, Jae tidur dengan lelapnya. Aku membenarkan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Wajahnya sangat manis saat tidur...

Aku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Aku memakai handuk dan membuka kunci kamar mandi, ah! Pakaian kotorku! Hampir saja terlupa, aku kembali kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengambil pakaian kotorku.

" OMO!" Aku berbalik

Jae sudah ada didalam kamar mandi, dia menatapku yang hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggang.

" Mi-mian Yun. Ah! Aku tadi kebelet. Karena ada kau, aku keluar dulu" Jae beranjak menyentuh gagang pintu

" Tidak usah Jae. Aku sudah selesai kok" Kataku tersenyum lalu beranjak keluar

" Hmmm Yun…."

" Ne?"

Aku berbalik.

CUP~~

" Selamat pagi" Kata Jae menunduk, dia manis sekali

" Pagi Jae" Kataku tersenyum, dia mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ada apa lagi sekarang?

" Wae Jae? Kenapa mengerucutkan bibirmu itu hmm?" Aku mendekat kearahnya

" An-aniya"

Aku tersenyum dan mengerti maksudnya, aku menutup pintu lalu menciumnya perlahan. Dia tersentak tapi kemudian membalasku dengan bibir indahnya dia mulai menghisap bibirku. Aku menariknya menuju kloset yang tertutup dan menariknya kepangkuanku, berhadapan denganku. Aku mendorong bibirku, agar mendapatkan akses masuk menuju mulutnya dia membuka bibirnya perlahan.

Ntah kenapa aku tidak kuat menahan godaan seperti ini. Apa lagi didepanku sekarang ada makhluk seindah Jae. Setelah puas bertukar saliva, aku turunkan bibirku menuju leher putihnya, menjilatnya seperti eskrim.

" Ehhmmm, Yuunn ahh… nhhgggghh" Bahkan suara desahannya pun sangat indah.

Aku membuka dua kancing piyamanya dan menyentuh sesuatu yang tegang disana. Tangan kananku menyentuh nipplenya dan bibirku menghisap sebelah nipplenya, memberi gigitan dan menghisapnya kuat.

" Shhhh.. ahhhh… Yuunn…. Yuuunnn….. Ahhkkkk…"

" HYUNGGG! Kalian dimana?"

Aku menjauhkan bibirku. Kesadaranku mulai muncul dan aku mulai mengutuk dan memaki diriku yang bodoh ini. Jae menatapku memelas.

" Mereka mencari. Aku keluar ne?"

CUP~

Aku mengecupnya sekilas lalu keluar dari kamar mandi. Membuka pintu kamar sedikit dan memberitahu kalau aku baru selesai mandi dan Jae bergantian sedang mandi. Setelah itu aku berpakaian.

.

**~ Yunho POV End ~ **

.

**~ Jae POV ~**

.

Apa yang baru saja kami lakukan?

Apa?

DEG!

Aku memandang kaca yang ada dihadapanku, ada sebuah tanya merah di dadanya. OMO! Aku melakukannya lagi. Dulu, saat aku menyukai seseorang aku sangat agresif padanya sehingga dia meninggalkanku. Aku tidak boleh seagresif ini lagi. Aku tidak mau merasa ditinggalkan lagi!

BLUSH!

Ahh!

Wajahku memerah lagi. Padahal kami baru bertemu tapi aku sudah seperti itu. Tapi, sentuhannya sangat lembut. Bibir hatinya membuatku sangaattt tergoda. Bagaimana ini? Ah, aku menginginkannya lagi.

DEG!

Sesuatu dalam tubuhku bergejolak. Aku memandang kebawah.

MWO!

Sepertinya aku akan tinggal dikamar mandi lebih lama hari ini.

.

Kami duduk bersantai setelah melihat mereka berempat bermain dengan puas. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

" Hey, sudah waktunya. Ayo beres - beres, kita mau pulang kan?" Tanya Chunnie

" Ne, baiklah"

" Nanti mampir dulu ya ke toko suvernir. Ada yang mau aku beli" Ucap Changmin

" Ne"

Setelah beres - beres kami berjalan menuju toko suvernir. Aku memilih beberapa suvernir untuk Eomma dan Appa. Aku melihat Junsu sedang memilih suvernir bersama Changmin dan Yoochun, tapi kenapa perhatiannya tertuju pada Changmin?

" Wae Jae?"

" Oh Yun ah... Aniya. Junsu dekat dengan Changmin?" Tanyaku pada Yunho yang ada disebelahku

" Ne, sepertinya Yoochun akan susah mendapatkan Junsu. Sepertinya Junsu menyukai Changmin"

" Mwo?"

" Begitulah"

Ah! Satu hal yang pasti, aku mencium Yunho dan Yunho menciumku lalu hubungan kami apa ya? Aku harus menanyakannya.

" Yun… Soal ciuman itu" Kataku dengan pelan

" Wae Jae?"

" Hmm…"

" Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

" Maksudmu?"

" Kau mau aku melupakannya?"

" Eh?"

" Gwaenchana Jae"

" Bu-eh? Lalu kenapa kau mau menciumku?"

" Kupikir kau membutuhkannya dan menginginkannya makanya aku menciummu"

" MWO! Aku tidak semurahan itu! Aku membencimu KIM YUNHO!"

PLAAKKK

Aku beranjak dari sana keluar dari toko suvernir setelah menamparnya. Kata - katanya benar - benar menggujam hatiku. Aku berjalan tanpa menengok kanan dan kiri.

.

**~ Jae POV End~ **

.

**~ Someone POV~ **

.

Ternyata kau disana Jae ah? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu direbut oleh siapapun Jae…

Tidak siapapun boleh menyentuhmu selain aku baby...

~ Someone POV End~

.

~ Yoochun POV ~

.

" Mana Jae Yun?" Tanyaku pada Yunho

" Tadi dia keluar terlebih dahulu" Jawab Yunho

Aku memperhatikan pipinya, sepertinya merah? Kenapa?

" Jja kita susul dia, aku sudah selesai" Ucap Changmin disusul oleh Junsu

" Yun, kenapa Junsu dekat sekali dengan Changmin?" Tanyaku

" Mungkin dia merasa nyaman dengan Changmin Chun"

" Mwo? Andwee! Ayo kita susul"

" Ne" Kami berempat berjalan menuju ke pondok.

Eh, itu kan Jae?

Aku melihatnya berjalan menundukkan kepala tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

" Jae ah!" Teriakku tapi sepertinya dia tidak mendengar. Dia berlari menyebrangi jalan

.

**~ Yoochun POV End ~ **

.

**~ Aouthor POV ~ **

.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari ada mobil BMW mengarah padanya. Deru mobil itu sangat kencang, perlahan Jaejoong menengok dan seperti slow motion kejadian itu terjadi. Mobil itu mendekat kearahnya tapi seseorang memeluknya, Jae menengok sekilas dan tabrakan itu terjadi.

CCKKKIIIITTTTTT

BRAAAAAKKKKKKK

" JAAAEEEEJOOOONNNGGG…..!"

" YUNNHOO HYUUNGG!"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Chap 3 up!

Hmm... sampe chap ini POV na bakal beda - beda... jadi, pelan - pelan ne baca na? Cho juga lagi mlz edit. Kalo ada typos mianhae ne? #puppyeyes ga di cek lagi soalnya... kkkkk

Mianhae, kalo kesan na di chap ini Jaemma di php in sama Yunpa! Aigoo...

Ne, Junsu bukan adiknya Yunpa... Udah dijelasin chap ini?

Mereka di sini marganya Kim Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Serasa appa uke ne? Kkkkkkk

Mereka tertukar? Jawabannya di chap selanjutnya.

Thanks buat yang udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav in ff Cho ne!

**Big thanks to :**

YunJaeee Shipper, Clein cassie, YunHolic, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, littlecupcake noona, jaena, Vic89, MaxMin, datactebh, vampireyunjae, RlyCJaeKyu, Dhea Kim, yunjae heart, para Sider

See u next chap ne?

Cchhuuuu~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae (baru mereka maksudnya)

Rate **T**

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari ada mobil BMW mengarah padanya. Deru mobil itu sangat kencang, perlahan Jaejoong menengok dan seperti slow motion kejadian itu terjadi. Mobil itu mendekat kearahnya tapi seseorang memeluknya, Jae menengok sekilas dan tabrakan itu terjadi.

CCKKKIIIITTTTTT

BRAAAAAKKKKKKK

" JAAAEEEEJOOOONNNGGG…..!"

" YUNNHOO HYUUNGG!"

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" JAAAEEEEJOOOONNNGGG…..!" Yoochun berteriak lalu berlari kearah sahabatnya

" YUNNHOO HYUUNGG, iirroooonnaaa" Junsu menangis saat mendekat

Dan Changmin menatap mobil pelaku yang sudah jauh melaju. Lalu dia berlari kearah Yoochun dan Junsu.

Darah mengalir deras dari keduanya. Yunho yang memeluk Jaejoong terbentur keaspal dan keduanya terkenal pinggiran jalan, sehingga kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah. Orang - orang sudah mulai berkumpul.

" Ambulan! Aku akan memanggil ambulan! Sebentar hyung!" Ucap Changmin menahan paniknya sambil memanggil ambulance. Stupid! Ayahnya kan memiliki rumah sakit dekat sini!

Tak berapa lama ambulan datang dan membawa dua korban itu, Changmin menyusul menggunakan mobil Jae dan Yoochun serta Junsu ikut dalam ambulan.

Tak lama kedua orangtua Yunho dan Jaejoong datang. Dokter menyarankan untuk mendonorkan darah, para orangtua itu setuju dan melakukan pengujian. Tak lama dokter keluar dari ruang laboraturium.

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

Appa keluar dari ruang laboratorium. Membawa hasil sample darah yang baru saja dijalani.

" Keluarga Jung, Kim ikutlah denganku" Ucap Appa

Aku, Chunnie-hyung dan Su-hyung mengikuti Appaku dan kami masuk dalam ruangan Appa.

" Ada yang aneh dengan anak kalian" Ucap Appa

" Ada apa Yesung? Kau jangan membuatku takut!" Ucap Jung Ahjumma

" Siwon ah, Kibum ah! Anak kalian tidak memiliki darah yang sama dengan kalian. Sama sekali"

" MWO!" Terdengar suara kaget dari keluarga Jung

" Bagaimana bisa?"

" Kibum ah.."

" Bagaimana dengan anak kami Dok?" Kim Ahjumma bertanya

" Anak kalian juga sama, tidak memiliki darah yang sama dengan kalian"

" EEHHH!"

" Dok, ini bukan saatnya untuk melucu!" Ucap Kim Ahjusshi

" Maaf, saya sedang tidak melucu dan ini benar. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apa anak kalian lahir di RS Shim?"

" Ne" Jawab keluar Kim dan Jung kompak

" Sepertinya ada kekeliruan disini"

" Maksudnya"

" Sebentar, sebentar lagi hasil lab keluar. Kalian tunggulah sebentar dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" Kata Appa lalu keluar ruangan

" Maksudnya?" Tanya Junsu

Aku mendekat kearah keluarga Jae hyung

" Ahjumma, Ahjusshi ada yang mau aku tanyakan" Ucapku perlahan

" Ne?"

" Apa Jae hyung bukan anak kalian?"

" MWO! Aku melahirkannya Min!" Jung Ahjumma terlihat kesal

" Aku kan hanya bertanya! Ahjumma jangan kesal begitu dong!" Aku lalu berjalan menuju keluarga Kim "Ah, annyeong. Aku Shim Changmin. Anak dari Shim Yesung yang tadi itu" Kataku memeperkenalkan diri pada keluarga Yunho. Junsu dan Yoochun sudah mengenal keluarga Yunho.

" An-annyeong" Ucap Kim Ahjusshi

" Apa yang terjadi pada Yunho kita?"

" Mian Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi sekalian. Tadi ada mobil yang akan menabrak Jae hyung, tapi Yunho hyung menghalangi mobil itu dan mereka menghantam pinggir jalan" Jelasku

" Mwo?"

" Yunho apa?" Tanya Kim Ahjumma

" Yunho hyung menyelamatkan Jae hyung"

" Jinjja?" Tanya Jung ahjumma

" Ne, kami bertiga jadi saksinya. Aku pasti akan mencari pelakunya Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi sekalian jangan khawatir ne"

" Minnie ah" Panggil Jung Ahjumma

" Ne?"

" Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa yang Appamu maksud tadi?"

" Aku juga belum yakin Ahjumma, biar Appa saja yang menjelaskan"

Aku duduk kembali, Suie hyung terisak dalam pelukan Chunnie hyung. Hanya satu yang dapat aku pastikan. Mereka tertukar. Tapi dengan siapa? Awalnya aku berfikir bahwa Kibum Ahjumma berselingkuh, tapi dia terlihat mencintai suaminya lebih dari apapun jadi tidak mungkin dia selingkuh.

CEKLEK

Appa masuk lalu segera duduk membuka lembar laporan yang dibawanya dan memandang kedua orangtua dari Yun hyung dan Jae hyung.

" Sudah aku duga"

" Apa dok?" Tanya Kim Ahjusshi

" Anak kalian tertukar"

" MWO?" Kami semua berteriak kaget

" Sepertinya ini merupakan kesalahan dari pihak rumah sakit. Tapi anak kalian berdua tertukar dan kebetulan sekali mereka saling mengenal" Ucap Appa

" Ja-jadi selama ini…" Jung Ahjumma tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkatanya

" Ne, Kibum ah. Mianhae, ini adalah kesalahan dari pegawaiku aku akan memprosesnya dan mencaritahu untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan ini" Kata Appa membungkuk. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia seperti ini

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho Dok?"

" Ah! Aku sudah memberikan darah kalian pada anak kalian yang asli. Sekarang mereka ada diruang inap. Kalian bisa menengoknya"

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

Dengan perlahan mereka semua berjalan kearah ruangan dimana Jaejoong dan Yunho berada. Orangtua kedua cukup kaget dengan keadaan yang mereka lihat. Jaejoong dengan perban dikepala sama halnya dengan Yunho tapi kaki Yunho pun di gips.

" Gomawo anakmu telah menyelamatkan anakku" Ucap Kibum

" Aniya, gwaenchana" Ucap Heechul menatap anak kesayangannya

Dia menatap anaknya yang dia besarkan selama 17 tahun ini, lalu dia harus percaya kalau anaknya tertukar? Para ibu bertukar pandang menatap anak mereka yang asli.

" Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, aku menunggu kalian di kantin" Ucap Yesung

" Ne"

Mereka berlima duduk dikantin Rumah Sakit, sementara Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun menunggu Jae dan Yunho bangun.

" Jadi, ini murni kesalahan Rumah Sakit. Aku benar - benar minta maaf atas semuanya dan aku akan mempertanggungjawabkannya" Ucap Yesung

" Bisakah kita berpura - pura tidak tahu kejadian ini? Dan menganggap mereka tetap anak kita seperti sebelumnya?" Tanya Kibum, dia sangat mencintai Jaejoong, anak tersayangnya

" Ne, aku juga setuju" Ucap Heechul, dia tidak mau kehilangan anak emasnya itu

" Tapi, mereka berhak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, dan bukankah kau ingin punya penerus secepatnya Wonnie?" Tanya Yesung

" Ne, tapi Jae sudah sangat cukup untukku dan Kibum"

" Aku tidak mau kehilangan Yunho" Ucap Hangeng

" Ne, aku tidak bisa memaksa kemauan kalian, biarlah ini jadi rahasia kita dan juga teman - temannya itu" Ucap Yesung

" Tapi, aku tetap tidak habis fikir kenapa anak kita bisa tertukar, Yesungie?" Tanya Siwon

" Ne, aku pun tidak menyangka. Dan aku akan mencari tahu hal itu Siwonie" Jawab Yesung

" Tapi, mereka saling kenal bukan, Yunho dan Jaejoong. Bahkan tadi Changmin bilang kalau Yunho menolong Jaejoong. Apa mereka punya hubungan khusus?" Tanya Kibum

" Aku tidak tahu, setahuku teman Yunho hanya Junsu dan beberapa waktu ini dia bermain dengan Yoochun, Yunho menjadi tutornya" Ucap Heechul

" Ah, tutor? Dia anak yang pandai" Puji Kibum

" Ne, dia mendapatkan beasiswa sehingga bisa bersekolah di DongBang School" Ucap Hangeng

" Mwoya? Pintar sekali" Siwon mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kibum dan Heechul

" Hmmm, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita memberitahu siapa orangtua asli mereka" Ucap Kibum

" Tapii..." Ucap Heechul ragu

" Jae sepertinya menyukai Yunho, aku dapat merasakannya" Ucap Kibum lagi

" Tapi, kami hanya keluarga biasa" Ucap Heechul

" Aku tidak pernah membeda - bedakan orang. Ah, namaku Kibum"

Mereka yang hanyut dalam percakapan lupa memperkenalkan diri rupanya. Setelah mengobrol tentang anak masing - masing, sebuah ide gila muncul.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam mereka berbicara...

" Tolong bicara pada Changmin, Yoochun serta siapa temannya tadi?" Tanya Kibum

" Junsu" Jawab Heechul

" Ne, Junsu. Jangan sampai memberitahu kalau Yunho dan Jaejoong tertukar, sampai kita bertemu lagi dan memberitahukannya" Ucap Kibum

" Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukan pada anak - anak itu" Ucap Yesung kemudian meninggalkan para Jung dan Kim senior.

Setelah Yesung pergi, mereka malah asyik dengan membicarakan kelebihan dan kekurangan anak yang telah mereka rawat selama 17 tahun ini.

.

**~ Changmin POV~**

.

Setelah Appa pergi, aku duduk disofa menunggu mereka bangun. Aku sangat kaget saat dugaanku benar, mereka tertukar. Dan akan memberitahu setelah mereka mulai pulih. Yoochun dan Junsu juga sangat amat tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini terjadi.

" Minnie, wae?" Sebuah suara memecah lamunanku, Suie hyung duduk disampingku

" Ah, ani. Aku sangat khawatir pada Jae hyung"

" Kau terlihat menyayanginya?"

" Sangat, dia salah satu hyungku yang berharga"

" Siapa satu lagi?"

" Ah, Jidat hyung"

" Eh?"

" Chunnie hyung maksudku"

" Oh, dia"

" Suie hyung, gantilah pakaianmu. Ada noda darah" Kataku memperhatikan kemejanya yang terdapat noda darah.

" Tapi, pakaianku ada dimobilmu kan?"

" Oh ya, aku lupa. Ini pakailah kemejaku" Kataku menyerahkan sebuah kemeja dari dalam tasku.

" Gomawo" Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan tak lama keluar menggunakan kemejaku yang lumayan besar untuknya. Dia duduk lagi disampingku.

PLUK

aku menengok. Suie hyung menyandarkan kepalanya pada lenganku. Ah, bisa mati aku kalau si playboy itu melihatnya.

CEKLEK

Memang nasib baik tidak berpihak padaku hari ini. Chunnie hyung masuk kedalam kamar dan memandangku dengan pandangan lepaskan-dia-atau-kau-ku-terkam. Aku segera menggoyangkan lengan kananku. Tapi tidak ada pergerakan dari Suie hyung.

" Dia tertidur, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Sepertinya dia memakai pakaianmu SAENG?" Tanyanya sambil menekankan kan Saeng

" Mo-molla hyung, tiba - tiba dia bersandar. Dan soal pakaian aku memberikannya karena pakaiannya terdapat noda darah tadi. Tolong angkat dia hyung. Aku mau menemui Appa"

" Dengan senang hati Min"

Dengan perlahan Chunnie hyung mengangkat Suie hyung kemudian merebahkannya di sofa.

" Sebentar lagi Jae dan Yunho akan dipindahkan ke Seoul Min" Ucap Chunnie hyung

" Hum, aku rasa begitu lebih baik. Mereka akan mendapatkan perawatan yang maksimal disana"

" Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Min?"

" Soal apa?"

" Jae dan Yunho. Kalau mereka bertukar posisi, berarti Jae hanya seorang Kim dan kau tau kan Appaku seperti apa?"

" Ne, kau akan dilarang bertemu dengan Jae hyung karena dia tidak sederajat"

" Ne, pak tua itu tidak memikirkan kehidupanku"

" Cepatlah keluar dari marga Park kalau begitu"

" Ne, ku usahakan. Hahahahaahahaha, tidak sabar rasanya"

Masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar, Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung dipidahkan ke Rumah Sakit Shim yang ada di Seoul. Appa bilang dia bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Sehingga Yunho hyung tidak perlu membayar sepeserpun pada pihak rumah sakit. Junsu pulang bersama orangtua Yunho hyung. Membuat si hyung jidat itu sedikit kecewa, pasalnya dia sangat ingin mengantarkan Junsunya pulang.

.

**~Changmin POV End~**

**.**

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

**.**

Sudah dua hari tapi Jae belum sadar, begitu pula dengan Yunho. Dia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Shim Ahjusshi bilang mereka akan sadar dalam beberapa hari. Tapi, mereka belum ada kemajuan. Aku berjalan kearah mesin minuman dan menemukan satu sosok imut sedang berdiri didepan mesin itu.

" Junsu?"

" Ah, Chunnie"

" Sedang apa?"

" Membeli minum, sedang apa lagi memangnya? Dimana Changmin?"

" Dia ada diruangan Jae"

" Dia belum sadar juga?"

" Ne"

" Semoga saja keduanya tidak apa - apa"

Drrrtttttt...

Aku mengangkat ponselku. Changmin?

" Ne Min?"

" Cepat kemari jidat hyung. Jae hyung sudah sadar..."

" Jinjja?"

" Ne"

" Baiklah, aku akan kesana secepatnya" Aku menutup sambungan telepon darinya

" Wae? Jae sudah sadar?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne, ayo kesana"

Kami berlari menuju kamar Jae. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Changmin ada disamping Jae, menemaninya. Aku melihat bulir - bulir kristal mengalir dari mata indahnya.

" Jae ah" Panggilku

" Chunnie, eh Junsu?"

" Ne Jae hyung, aku disini" Ucap Junsu, aku memperhatikannya. Sepertinya dia mencari satu sosok yang tidak ada

" Wae Jae? Kau mencari seseorang? Jujurlah..."

" Hmmm, aku mencari Yun.. Ahhh! Kepalaku..."

" Gwaenchana hyung? Aku akan memanggil suster lagi" Ucap Changmin

" Aniyo Min, aku baik - baik saja" Ucap Jae

" Yunho hyung baik - baik saja. Dia sedang ada tugas jadi belum bisa kemari" Ucap Junsu. Kami sudah diberitahu untuk tidak membuat Jae depresi dan stress. Jadi kami sepakat berkata kalau Yunho baik - baik saja walaupun sampai sekarang dia belum sadar.

" Apa benar dia baik - baik saja?" Tanya Jae " Terakhir yang aku rasakan dia menolongku"

" Ne, dia baik - baik saja. Kau dengar apa kata Junsu tadikan?" Ucapku

" Ne"

Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela, air matanya keluar lagi. Ah! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan!

" Jae ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi kalau itu menyakitkan untukmu kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Ok?" Kataku, Jae menatapku

" Ne Chunnie..." Jawabnya masih sedikit lemah

" Apa yang terjadi pada hari itu? Kau bertengkar dengan Yunho?" Tanyaku pelan - pelan

Terdengar suara isakan lagi, kali ini makin nyaring. Junsu mengelus kepala Jae pelan dan mendeath glare kearahku.

CEKLEK

" Jae ah!" Jung ahjumma berteriak sambil mendekat dan langsung memeluk Jae

" Kau sudah sadar nak?" Jung ahjusshi mengelus pelan kepala anaknya

" Mian, Eomma Appa"

" Gwaenchana Jae, kami akan menemui Appa Changmin sebentar. Nanti Eomma dan Appa akan kembali"

" Ne Eomma" Setelah mencium kening Jae, mereka keluar. Jae menatapku

" Kau tetap mau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi Chun?" Tanya Jae

" Asal itu tidak menyakitimu Jae ah"

Jae menceritakan detail malam dan kejadian saat ditoko suvernir. Jae-ku tersakiti lagi. Yunho menyuruhku untuk tidak mempermainkan Junsu. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Jae? Aku melirik Changmin yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya, tanda dia sangat marah. Saat Jae putus dengan pacarnya yang lama, dialah yang menghajar namja brengsek itu. Dia akan melindungi Jae apapun yang terjadi.

" Aku yakin, Yun hyung punya alasan melakukan hal seperti itu" Tiba - tiba Junsu memberikan pendapatnya

" Tapi, dia seakan - akan memberikan harapan pada Jae hyung, padahal..." Kata Min

" Jangan membela temanmu Su"

" Bukan karena dia temanku, aku lantas membelanya. Aku punya alasan kuat kenapa Yunho hyung melakukan hal seperti itu!"

" Apa Su?" Tanya Jae, matanya menunjukkan pengharapan

" Dulu, dia selalu ditinggalkan oleh yeojachingunya, dengan alasan Yunho hyung tidak bisa memberikan apa yang mereka mau. Padahal mereka yang mengejar Yunho hyung, ta-tapi dia selalu ditinggalkan oleh mereka setelah membuat Yun hyung mulai mencintai mereka. Dari situ, Yunho hyung tidak menginginkan seseorang lagi untuk menjadi yeojachingunya. Dia berfikiran dia tidak pantas untuk pasangannya"

" Mereka?" Tanyaku

" Ne, Yun hyung sudah beberapa kali pacaran dan semuanya gagal"

" Tapi... aku sakit" Lirihnya memegang dada kirinya

" Gwaenchana hyung, masih ada kami. Istirahatlah, kami keluar dulu ne" Ucap Minnie, lalu kami setuju untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

**~ Yoochun POV End ~**

.

Tiga hari setelahnya, Jaejoong diperbolehkan pulang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Dia masih belum sadarkan diri. Junsu tiap hari menjenguknya dan bercerita macam - macam, dia merasa Yunho dapat mendengarnya.

" Su, kau ada disini?"

Junsu menoleh, dia mendapati Yoochun dan Changmin masuk kedalam ruang rawat Yunho.

" Ah, Chunnie, Minnie Annyeong" Sapanya lalu mengelap pinggir matanya

" Jangan menangis Su, semua akan baik - baik saja" Ucap Yoochun mengelus pelan pundak Junsu

" Dia akan sadar hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Tapi ini sudah tujuh hari"

" Sabarlah Su" Yoochun kembali menenangkan Junsu

" Bagaimana dengan Jae hyung?" Tanya Junsu

" Besok dia akan masuk sekolah. Aku takut reaksinya saat tahu Yunho tidak ada disekolah" Jawab Yoochun

" Yang pasti kita harus menjaganya" Changmin berbicara pelan

" Hyung, cepatlah sadar" Perlahan Junsu mendekat dan mencium kening Yunho. Membuat Yoochun dan Changmin sedikit kaget

" Kau menyukainya Su?" Tanya Yoochun

" Aku bahkan menyayanginya" Jawab Junsu dengan tenang

" Bukan, maksud Chunnie hyung kau menyukainya, mencintainya sebagai seorang namja" Jelas Changmin

" Mwo? Aku mencium keningnya bukan karena hal itu. Aku ingin hyungku cepat bangun dan menjagaku lagi"

"Ah..." Yoochun terlihat sangat lega mendengarnya

Hari telah malam, sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11.45 pm. Perlahan jari - jari itu bergerak. Detak jantungnya berdebar lebih keras dan mata itu akhirnya terbuka setelah tujuh hari penantian.

Hari ini Heechul menjaga Yunho, setelah dia menyelesaikan tugas malamnya sebagai waiter cafe, dia beranjak ke rumah sakit Shim. Betapa kagetnya saat dia melihat kamar anaknya dimasuki beberapa suster dan dia juga melihat Dokter Shim.

" Wae? Ada apa dengan anakku? " Tanya Heechul dengan mata berkaca - kaca takut terjadi sesuatu dengan anak kesayangannya

" Ah, Heechul hyung"

" Ne? Waeyo dokter Shim? Kenapa aku belum boleh masuk? Ada apa dengan anakku?"

" Kau boleh masuk sekarang, tapi jangan kaget ne?"

" Wae? Ada apa dengan putraku?" Heechul berlari kearah kamar Yunho dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menatap ke tempat tidur Yunho dengan tidak percaya

" Yuuunnnn! YUNHOOO AH!" Heechul berlari lalu memeluk putranya yang sedang duduk.

Duduk?

Oh! Dia sudah sadar dari mimpi panjangnya.

" Ku bilangkan jangan kaget. Putramu jadi makin tampan begini dengan rambutnya yang panjang"

" Ya! Dokter Shim! Tidak lucu! Aku kira dia kenapa - napa!" Ucap Heechul masih dengan terisak

" Eomma, gwaenchana. Aku baik - baik saja" Ucap Yunho dengan suara serak

" See? Anakmu bilang tidak kenapa - napa"

" Yunho ah, sakit dimana nak?"

" Nan gwaenchana Eomma. Bogoshippo" Yunho memeluk Eommanya dengan erat seakan tidak mau dipisahkan

" Wae? Kenapa anak Eomma ini jadi manja?"

" Heheheheeh, Oh ya dokter Shim? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

" Ah, Jae besok sudah mulai bersekolah Yun. Dan kami tidak memberitahu bahwa kau masuk rumah sakit. Kita tidak bisa membuatnya depdesi atau stress. Dia sedikit trauma dengan kejadian ini Yun" Jawab Yesung

" Ah, arra. Hmmm, Dokter Shim, bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" Tanya Yunho

" Wae?"

" Jangan bilang pada Yoochun, Changmin dan Junsu kalau aku sudah sadar" Ucap Yunho

" Wae?"

" Aku mau memberikan mereka kejutan. Aku juga bosan mendengar mereka bercerita padaku saat aku tertidur"

" Ne, baiklah" Kata dokter Shim lalu keluar cari kamar

" Jja, sekarang istirahat. Eomma tidak mau kau kelelahan"

" Bagaimana aku kelelahan Eomma. Aku baru saja bangun setelah tujuh hari tertidur" Ucap Yunho " Dan Eomma, mian aku membiarkanmu menangis untukku setiap malam. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu seperti itu lagi" Kata Yunho lalu memeluk Eommanya lagi

" Hey, Jae itu siapa? Pacarmu"

" Ani Eomma. Kau tau kan aku tidak mau berpacaran lagi. Aku takut seperti dulu Eomma, apa lagi sekarang aku berada di DongBang School, aku tidak berani berharap mendapatkan pacar disana"

" Jangan kau lepaskan"

" Eh?"

" Kalau kau yakin dengannya jangan dilepaskan, jalan akan tersedia Yun saat kau yakin dialah pasangan hidupmu" Heechul mengelus punggung Yunho pelan. Tak disangkanya anaknya kini sudah benar - benar dewasa.

Dokter Shim sampai dirumah saat jam menunjukkan 1.30 malam. Setelah memeriksa Yunho dia langsung pulang. Dan mendapati anaknya sedang mencari kekasihnya A.K.A makanan dalam kulkas.

" Kau tidak tidur eoh?"

" Sebentar lagi Appa. Appa pulang malam sekali?"

" Ah, aku menangani beberapa pasien yang banyak, Ah Min,"

" Ne Appa?"

" Lebih baik besok kau menjenguk Yunho"

" Wae? Dia sudah sadar?"

" Aniya, keadaannya sedikit memburuk, sebelum kau tidak bisa bertemu lagi di rumah sakit, besok temuilah dulu"

"Ma-maksud Appa apa? Ya! APPA!" Changmin berteriak mencari jawaban sementara Appanya telah menghilang dibalik pintu kamar dengan senyuman evilnya.

Besoknya Jaejoont telah masuk sekolah. Dia banyak menerima buah, makanan ataupun bunga karena dia telah masuk sekolah lagi. Saat ini dia berjalan sendiri kearah Uks. Dia ingin menyendiri karena kepalanya masih sedikit sakit.

" Jae ah?" Seseorang memanggil Jae, dan dia menengok

" Sunbae?" Seungri mendekat membuatnya berada dipinggir tempat tidur dimana Jae tidur.

" Gwaenchana?"

" Ne..." Jae memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela

" Aku ingin minta maaf karena telah menyerangmu dulu. Kau memaafkanku kan?"

" Aku sudah melupakan kejadian yang dulu Sunbae. Bisakah Sunbae meninggalkanku? Aku ingin istirahat"

" Jadi aku boleh jadi temanmu?"

" Ne, tentu saja" Jawab Jae pelan. Badannya memunggungi Seungri. Seungri mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berjalan keluar.

.

**~Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Aku memandang keluar jelenda, aku tidak melihat Yunho ada dikelasnya tadi. Dia kemana? Apa tidak masuk? Atau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Tapi, kata Junsu dia baik - baik saja?

Aku mengingat pertengkaran kami, memang aku menginginkan ciumannya, tapi bukan hanya sekedar nafsu, aku menyukainya dan mulai mencintainya. Tapi kenapa Yun? Kau takut sakit hati lagi dan tidak bisa membuka hatimu untukku? Apa dalam ciumanmu tidak ada sedikitpun rasa untukku?

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

" Min, Jae sudah pulang?" Tanya Chunnie hyung

" Ne, kajja kita ke rumah sakit"

" Appamu tidak bercandakan masalah Yunho?"

" Ne, ayo jemput Junsumu dulu dan kita langsung ke rumah sakit"

Aku telah memberitahu keadaan Yunho hyung pada Chunnie hyung dan Suie hyung, mereka benar - benar khawatir. Kami langsung keruangan Yunho hyung. Dia masih tergeletak ditempat tidurnya, wajah pucatnya masih sama. Junsu terisak lagi, dia mengelus kepala Yun hyung.

" Hyungie, hiks cepat hiks bangun. Suie sangat rindu" Ucapa Suie hyung

" Su, jangan menangis. Dia pasti akan sadar" Yoochun menenangkan Su hyung dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan eoh?

" Yunho hyung, tadi Jae menanyakanmu. Kami bilang saja kau sedang ada urusan sehingga tidak masuk, cepatlah sadar. Dia benar - benar mengingkanmu hyung. Walau kau tidak ada rasa terhadapnya, biarkan dia tetap disampingmu" Ucapku pelan

" Minnie ah, Yunho hyung pasti juga menyukai Jae hyung kok. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" Su hyung menyemangatiku

" Ne"

CEKLEK

Kami menengok, seorang suster masuk kedalam membawa sebuah baki.

" Waktunya makanan kecil"

" Untuk siapa sus? Untukku?" Tanyaku riang. Kami menatap suster itu dengan bingung

" Ngghhh, snackku sudah datang rupanya. Gomawo suster"

EEEHHHHHHH!

Kami bertiga menenngok kearah tempat tidur. Yun hyung tersenyum 1000 watt

"Bantu aku duduk Suie" Ucapnya santai

Suienhyung yang masih bingung mendekat kearah Yunho hyung dan membantunya duduk tapi dia tidak melepaskan Yunho hyung, dia malah memeluk Yunho hyung dengan erat. Aku dan Chunnie hyung mendekat

" Hiks, Hyung! Kau sadar kan! Ini bukan mimpi hiks! Huuuwwwweeeeeee" Suara lengkingan Su hyung menggema dalam kamar

" Ne, aku sudah sadar" Katanya sambil mengelus kepala Suie hyung

" Kapan kau sadar?" Chunnie hyung bertanya

" Sejak semalam"

" Tapi Appa bilang kalau keadaanmu memburuk. Makanya kami sepulang sekolah langsung kemari untuk memastikan" Ucapku

" Ah, mian. Itu ideku" Kata Yunho hyung lalu tertawa pelan

" Su, Junsu ah. Lepaskan Yunho" Ucap Chunnie menarik seragam Su hyung. Dia masih memeluk Yun hyung erat. Cemburu?

" Su, lepaslah. Kalau tidak aku akan tidur lagi selama beberapa bulan kedepan karena serigala mengamuk" Ucap Yun hyung. Dia tertawa menggoda pada Chunnie hyung

" Eh? " Junsu tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan hanya menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho hyung

" Lusa aku sudah bisa keluar dari sakit, kalian tidak usah khawatir, ya! Min! Jangan pandangi pudingku! Kemarikan!" Ucap Yun hyung

" Pelit sekali" Ucapku sambil memegang puding yang tadi diberikan oleh suster

" Kau ini! Ini kan punya Yunho hyung. Kalau kau mau aku akan membuatkannya untukmu" Ucap Suie hyung

" Jinjja hyung?"

" Ne"

" Gomawo..." Kataku lalu tersenyum senang

" Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Chunnie hyung

" Kau juga mau? Ne, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu juga" Ucap Suie hyung dengan senang. Dia tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang dulu hilang telah kembali

Dan awas kau Appa, teganya membohongiku, anak evilmu ini!

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

Setelah pemeriksaan, Yoochun dan Changmin pamit untuk pulang. Sedangkan Junsu menemani Yunho.

" Kau tidak pulang Suie?" Tanya Yunho

" Hyung mengusirku?"

" Aniya, aku mana mungkin mengusir dongsaeng kesayanganku"

" Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu... Syukurlah kau sudah bangun dan malah sudah terlihat sehat"

" Hey, bagaimana Jae?"

" Jae hyung baik - baik saja hyung. Kau tidak usah khawatir"

" Maksudku, apa benar dia selalu menangis?"

" Da-dari mana hyung tau?"

" Aku mendengar kalian bercerita saat aku tidur Su"

" Jadi, semua yang kami omongkan didepan hyung saat itu terdengar semua?"

" Ne Su" Kata Yunho mengangguk laku menatap ke jendela

" Dia selalu menangisimu Hyung. Dia sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu, apa hyung akan bilang padanya?"

" Bilang apa?"

" Kau mencintainya Hyung"

" Su, aku tidak mungkin... Ini bahkan lebih dari mimpi bisa dekat dengannya. Status kami terlalu jauh Su"

" Kau selalu saja membawa status hyung! Saat berciuman dengannya di pondok saat kita dipantai kau tidak memikirkan status eoh?" Kata Junsu melipat tangannya

" Ka-kau tau darimana Su?"

" Jae hyung menceritakannya sambil menangis. Kau ini hyung! Kasian Jae hyung kan... Yoochun dan Changmin hampir saja salah sangka, dikiranya kau mempermainkan Jae hyung! Untung aku membelamu" Ucap Junsu membuat Yunho tersenyum lirih

" Aku belum bisa Su. Ah! Bagaimana denganmu? Kau menyukai seseorangkan? Aku juga mendengarkannya saat aku tidur Su" Ucap Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Eh? Ma-masa?" Junsu tergagap

" Ne, siapa dia?"

" Hmmm, dia..."

" Changmin kan?"

" Eh?

" Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Su-ie..."

" Hyung!" Junsu menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah

" Hahahaha, wae? Wajahmu memerah. Tandanya aku benar kan..."

" Hyuuunngg! Jangan menggodaku!"

" Sudahlah, benar kan?"

Junsu mengangguk pelan, dia mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Changmin sitiang listrik itu #Plakkk

" Menurutmu bagaimana dengan Yoochun"

" Wae? Kenapa dengannya?"

" Kau tidak menyukainya? Aku rasa Yoochun tertarik denganmu?"

" Namja itu terlihat sangat playboy hyung. Aku tidak menyukai auranya hyung"

" Hmmm, bagaimana kalau ternyata Yoochun menyukaimu?"

" Eh? Ah! Tidak mungkin! Kau ini aneh - aneh saja Hyung!"

" Semua bisa jadi mungkin Su-ie ku..."

Dan sore itu dihabiskan Yunho untuk menggoda dongsaeng kesayangannta.

.

.

Esoknya, Jae masih menjadi pendiam, Yunho selalu masuk kedalam pikirannya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan namja itu secepatnya.

" Minnie ah, Chunnie..." Panggil Jaejoong pelan, mereka sedang dikantin

" Wae hyung?"

" Yunho kemana ya? Tidak masuk lagi?"

" Ne hyung... Aku kurang tau dia dimana. Kau sudah minum obatmu?"

" Ne..."

Seminggu kemudian, Yunho diperbolehkan pulang. Dia sangat tidak sabar untuk bisa bersekolah lagi. Dia pasti sudah banyak tertinggal pelajaran. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai beasiswanya dicabut, kalau sampai itu terjadi maka dia harus pindah ke sekolah lain.

.

**~ Jaejoong Pov ~**

.

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu Yunho tidak masuk sekolah. Apa dia sakit? Aku harus kerumahnya untuk mencari tahu. Dan yang tahu rumah Yunho hanya Junsu, karena Yoochun pun tidak tau dimana rumah tutornya itu.

" Hyung, kau melamun lagi?"

" Eh, Minnie kau sudah sampai?"

" Ne..." Kata Minnie lalu meletakkan tasnya dimeja " Hyungieee"

" Wae? Kenapa manja begitu nadanya? Apa kau sedang ingin sesuatu?"

" Kau tau saja... Aku mau makan eskrim Hyung... Rasa strawberry sepertinya enak. Temani aku ne?"

" Kau ini, baiklah..."

" Gomawo Hyuuunngg, saranghae Jaejoongie Hyung!"

" Ya! Apa yang aku lewatkan? Kenapa kau bilang saranghae pada Jae?"

" Oh! Jidat hyung! Aku dan Jae hyung mau makan eskrim pulang sekolah nanti. Kau mau ikut?"

" Ya! Saeng kurang ajar! Eskrim? Ke tempat Junsuku?" Tanya Yoochun dengan wajah berbinar

" Neee... Ke tempat Junsumu..." Kata Minnie

" Ne, kalau begitu aku ikut, tapi aku pergi ke tempat appaku dulu"

Changmin dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

Bel berbunyi, aku memandang kearah gerbang sekolah. Baek saenim perlahan menutup gerbang.

TAP

Seseorang datang dan berbicara dengan dengannya. Dia menggunakan tongkat penyangga pada sebelah kanannya.

" YUNHO!" Aku berteriak lalu berdiri

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

chap 4 up!

Yaaayyy... udah bisa update lagi!

Cho blz in ripiu kalian aja deh! Hohoho~~~

.

Selamat ne buat **yunjae heart**! Yaaayyy chuuuu~~~

Bener! Cho pake dasar filmnya si endless love. So? Apa akhirnya harus angst juga? Kkkkkk...

Cuma ketukernya doank kok... intinya beda.. hahahahaha...

Cho seneng beud dah sama ntu film!

**joongmax** : Minsu couple ga apa kan? Kkkk...

**akiramia44** : ketagihan? Kkk... waduh... awas jangan smp over dosis eoh?

**Vic89** : pan Cho udh pernah bilang... Cho seneng maen bom bom car, jadinya nular ke ff deh :p

**BOOBEAR9095** : masih bingung kah? Ditebak ajj ne sapa yang blg gt? Kkkk...

**iche. cassieopeiajaejoong** : ne... Yunpa nolong in si Jaemma ^^

**kimura. shiba** : ne... Cho seneng tabrak menabrak kayaknya! Wkwkwkwkw

**jaena** : ia! Cho juga sebel sama karakter Yunpa disini! Huh

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : ia! Bt bingiitt sama Yunpa =="

**MaxMin** : nee... kan yang manggil si suie montok kkkk

**babyblue137** : ne... sengaja Cho tuker! Wkwkwkwkwk? Misteri Yunho yang sayang sama Junsu belom ke bongkar juga ne

**ifa. p. arunda** : ho oh, ganjel bgt! Tapi, lucu sih dengernya... Kim Yunho... serada uke? Wkwkwkw

**danactebh** : ne, ini udah lanjut ^^

**Clein cassie** : ne, mereka baik - baik aja ^^

**YunHolic** : Yunpa uke... jadi Yunma donk? Kkkkkk

**aghaa gag login** : YooSuMin? Kayaknya sih gt?

.

Cho juga ucapin thanks buat semua yang udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav ff q ysng gaje ini! Kkkkkk...

.

Semoga chap ini ga mengecewakan ne? Mau ketik si ChangKyu dulu

See u next chap chinguu yaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae (baru mereka maksudnya)

Rate **T**

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

**~ Jaejoong Pov ~**

.

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu Yunho tidak masuk sekolah. Apa dia sakit? Aku harus kerumahnya untuk mencari tahu. Dan yang tahu rumah Yunho hanya Junsu, karena Yoochun pun tidak tau dimana rumah tutornya itu.

" Hyung, kau melamun lagi?"

" Eh, Minnie kau sudah sampai?"

" Ne..." Kata Minnie lalu meletakkan tasnya dimeja " Hyungieee"

" Wae? Kenapa manja begitu nadanya? Apa kau sedang ingin sesuatu?"

" Kau tau saja... Aku mau makan eskrim Hyung... Rasa strawberry sepertinya enak. Temani aku ne?"

" Kau ini, baiklah..."

" Gomawo Hyuuunngg, saranghae Jaejoongie Hyung!"

" Ya! Apa yang aku lewatkan? Kenapa kau bilang saranghae pada Jae?"

" Oh! Jidat hyung! Aku dan Jae hyung mau makan eskrim pulang sekolah nanti. Kau mau ikut?"

" Ya! Saeng kurang ajar! Eskrim? Ke tempat Junsuku?" Tanya Yoochun dengan wajah berbinar

" Neee... Ke tempat Junsumu..." Kata Minnie

" Ne, kalau begitu aku ikut, tapi aku pergi ke tempat appaku dulu"

Changmin dan Jaejoong mengangguk.

Bel berbunyi, aku memandang kearah gerbang sekolah. Baek saenim perlahan menutup gerbang.

TAP

Seseorang datang dan berbicara dengan dengannya. Dia menggunakan tongkat penyangga pada sebelah kanannya.

" YUNHO!" Aku berteriak lalu berdiri

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Kau mengagetkanku saja Hyung!" Minnie dan Chunie mendekat padaku dan aku menunjuk kearah gerbang. Mereka juga sangat terkejut.

" Yunhoo..."

Ne, yang kulihat memang Yunho. Tapi, kenapa dia memakai penyangga?

DEG!

Ingatanku mulai bernostalgia, memaksaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi saat kecelakaan.

_' Jaaaaaeeee!'_

_BRAAAKKK_

_' Yu-yun gwa-gwaenchana?'_

_' Kau tidak apa - apa Jae?'_

_' Yuun..hh..ooo..'_

_._

" Hyung! Gwaenchana?" Minnie memegang pundakku

" Ah, kepalaku sakit"

" Jae, ayo kuantar ke ruang kesehatan" Chunnie memegang pundakku

.

**~ Jae Pov End ~**

.

Jaejoong jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Yoochun langsung menggendongnya dan berlari kearah ruang kesehatan diikuti Changmin dan teriakan histeris para penggemar Jaejoong.

" Minnie ah, kembalilah kekelas" Ucap Yoochun

" Andwe Hyung, aku mau menunggunya sampai dia sadar. Bolehkah?"

" Pelajaranmu Min"

" Yoochun, Changmin?"

Kedua orang itu menengok karena mendapati suara yang memanggilnya.

" Sunbae?"

" Seungri sunbae?"

" Ne, Jae kenapa?" Tanyanya

" Dia pingsan"

" Omo! Biar aku menjaganya" Ucap Seungri

" Gwaenchana, biar aku dan Minnie yang menjaganya" Ucap Yoochun, dia tidak ingin Jae jadi korban Seungri lagi.

" Kenapa ramai sekali?" Sebuah suara muncul dari depan pintu

" Hyung!" Changmin menghampiri Yunho dan langsung memeluknya, begitu pula dengan Yoochun

" Kalian sedang apa?!" Tanya Baek saenim dengan amat sangat galak

" Kami baru saja mengantarkan Jaejoong, dia pingsan" Jelas Yoochun

" Kalian kembalilah. Aku lah yang berjaga hari ini. Biar Yunho dan Jaejoong saja yang ada disini. Yun, masuklah. Tadi kau bilang kepalamu sakit kan? Beristirahatlah"

" Gomawo Saenim" Ucap Yunho lalu masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan

" Kalian menggu apa lagi? CEPAT MASUK KEKELAS KALIAN!" Baek Saenim berteriak membuat Seungri kabur terlebih dahulu

" Yun, tolong jaga Jae" Ucap Yoochun, Changmin juga mengangguk setuju dengan Yoochun lalu mereka pergi dengan kesal karena Baek saenim mengusir mereka. Dan terlihat sangat baik pada Yunho.

.

**~ Yunho Pov ~**

.

Baek saenim meninggalkanku bersama Jaejoong, aku mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Sangat susah berjalan menggunakan tongkat ini.

" Yuuunhhh..."

Aku mendekat, dia mengigau. Kenapa namaku yang kau sebut hmm? Aku memandangnya, ada airmata yang turun. Aku mengusapnya.

" Mianhae Jae..."

" Yunnhh..."

" Jae ah, kau menyukaiku?"

" ..."

" Jae? Kau tidur atau pingsan sih? Lucu sekali"

" ..."

" Jae ah, mianhae ne?"

Aku naik ke tempat tidur disebelah Jaejoong. Dan merebahkan tubuhku disana. Ah, aku rasa tidur sebentar tidak masalah?

.

**~Yunho Pov End ~**

.

**~ Jaejoong Pov ~**

.

" Nnggghhhh..."

Aku membuka mataku, dimana ini? Ah? Yang aku ingat aku pingsan. Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Yoochun?

Aku duduk lalu mengingat kejadian sebelum aku pingsan. Yunho! Dimana dia? Aku ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur tapi aku terdiam ketika mendengar dengkuran halus dari tempat tidur disebelahku.

" Yuuunn... Kau kah itu?" Aku berdiri dan duduk dikursi yang ada disebelah tempat tidur " Kenapa Yun? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" Aku melirik kearah kaki kanannya yang terbalut perban. Dia bahkan memakai tongkat penyangga. " Kau terlalu baik Yuunn..."

Aku memperhatikanya lagi. Dia tidur tidak dengan selimut. Membuat kemeja sekolahnya terangkat sedikit dan menunjukkan perut seksinya. Sangat manly!

Ah, aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya! OMO! Apa yang kah katakan Joongie? Yadong!

Setiap melihatnya memang aku akui aku berfikiran yadong tentangnya.

Ah! Alihkan perhatianmu Jae! Aku melihat kewajahnya.

" Pffttt, tidurmu sungguh tidak elit Kim! Apa - apaan itu? Mata dan mulutmu terbuka! Bagaimana kalau ada lalat atau laba - laba yang masuk?" Kataku sambil menahan tawa, aku menyentuh bibirnya dan membuat bibir itu tertutup sedikit. Aku mengelus bibir bawahnya.

Ah, dia sangat tampan... Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memiliki kekasih? Aku saja sangat tergoda dengannya...

" Kau senang sekali sepertinya dengan bibirku"

" Kyaaaa!" Aku berteriak kaget. Dan berdiri " Ka-kau sudah bangun Yun?"

" Ne, apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Meng- eh? Aku baru sadar tadi dan melihat tidurmu yang sangat amat tidak elit itu. Mata dan mulutmu terbuka" Kataku melipat tanganku didada lalu memandang kearah lain

" Jae ah..."

" Eh? Wae?" Tanyaku mendekat

" Mendekatlah"

Perlahan aku mendekat, dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu. Dia menarikku sehingga aku ada dalam pelukannya.

" Yun?"

" Aku tidak bermimpi bertemu denganmu kan?" Tanya Yunho tetap memelukku erat

" Ne" Kataku akhirnya membalas pelukannya " Yun, ada yang mau aku bicarakan" Yunho perlahan melepaskan pelukannya

" Ne?"

" Yun, ak-aku menyukaimu"

" Aku juga menyukaimu Jae"

" Bu-bukan sebagai teman!"

" Lalu?"

" Sa-saranghae Yun"

" Jae ah..." Yunho mengelus kepalaku

" Ak-aku mencintaimu Yun..." Kataku dengan kepala menunduk, aku malu sekali!

" Jae ah, kau tau itu tidak mungkin kan?"

" Yunho ah..."Aku mengangkat kepalaku

" Kau tau status kita yang terlalu besar kan Jae?"

" Ak-aku tidak peduli itu Yun.."

" Banyak rintangan yang akan menghadang nantinya. Aku tidak mau kau tersakiti Jae ah. Ku mohon mengertilah..."

" Yun..."

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

" Yun..." Jae memandang Yunho dengan mata berkaca - kaca

" Kau tau itu tidak mungkin kan? Bahkan menjadi tutor untuk Yoochun pun aku harus diakui dahulu oleh Appanya. Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi seorang namjachingu dari seorang Jung Jaejoong?"

Perlahan airmata Jaejoong mengalir, dia terisak. Orang yang dia kira bisa membahagiakannya ternyata tidak memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya. Hal itu karena status. Padahal Jaejoong sendiri tidak ambil pusing karena hal itu, tapi Yunho menolaknya dengan alasan status.

" Ar-arra. Ak-ku mengerti.. Go-gomawo un-tuk semua Yun, dan terima kasih telah menolongku" Jaejoong menatap dalam wajah orang yang membuatnya mengalami cinta pandangan pertama itu lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah gontai

" Hyung!" Changmin langsung menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri didepan kelas dengan kepala tertunduk

" Kau tidak apa - apa?"

" Miinn..."

" Ne?" Changmin memegang pundak hyung kesangannya itu

" Ambil ponselku. Bilang pada Eomma aku mau pulang"

Tak lama, Eomma Jaejoong datang menjemput. Kibum sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang benar - benar tampak mengenaskan (?). Dari jauh seseorang memandang mobil yang membawa Jaejoong keluar dari sekolah. Pandangannya sungguh sendu.

" Jae? Gwaenchana?"

" Ne Eomma" Jawab Jaejoong dengan datar sambil menatap lurus kedepan

" Ada apa Jae? Eomma tau ada yang salah denganmu"

" Aku akan cerita setelah aku merasa lega Eomma. Okay?"

" Baiklah" Kibum mengelus pelan kepala anaknya

Setelah sampai dirumah, Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia berdiri menghadap kejendela yang ada dikamarnya. Pandangannya melayang jauh. Dia benci dirinya yang seperti ini, lemah. Dia berbalik menuju kearah kaca yang menempel dilemarinya. Sambil memegang changchang si boneka gajah kesayangannya, dia memperhatikan wajah sampai kekakinya.

" Aku harus berubah"

Kata - kata itu terus masuk kedalam otaknya. Tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia perlahan membuka lemarinya. Mengganti pakaiannya. Menggunakan kaos v neck, jins destroy serta cardigan hitam tipis dan memakai sepatu boots hitam sematakakinya.

" Jae, kau mau kemana? Kau kan belum sehat"

" Eomma, aku akan pergi sebentar. Izinkan aku ne?"

" Apa kau bisa Jae?"

" Ne Eomma... Aku berangkat" Dia mencium pipi Eommanya lalu beranjak menuju mobilnya

Tempat pertama yang dia kunjungi adalah salon. Itu adalah salon langganannya.

" Luna, aku ingin memotong rambutku"

" Wae? Rambutmu kan baru dipotong minggu lalu"

" Ikuti kemauanku ne?"

" Baiklah"

Drrrtttt

" Hyung kau dimana?"

" Minnie..."

" Kau dimana Jae?" Kali ini suara Yoochun yang terdengar

" Wae?"

" Kan kita mau makan eskrim bersama. Kau lupa eoh?"

" Mian Minnie, besok kita bertemu disekolah, ne? Aku tutup ya. Annyeong Minnie, Chunnie"

Tidak sampai satu jam Jaejoong keluar salon itu dan menuju tempat berikutnya. Sementara itu, sepulang sekolah Yoochun mengantar Yunho ketempat kerja sambilannya sekalian makan eskrim yang sangat diinginkan Changmin.

" Gomawo Suie hyung" Ucap Changmin karena Junsu telah mengantarkan pesanannya

" Ne Minnie" Ucap Junsu sambil menutup setengah wajahnya dengan nampan yang dibawanya lalu dia beranjak kedalam lagi

" Min, ada yang mau aku pastikan, bisa?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ne hyung, bilang saja..." Jawab Changmin sambil melahap eskrim yang ada didepannya

" Kau menyukai Junsuku?"

" Mwo?" Changmin tersendak mendengarnya " Pertanyaan macam apa itu hyung!"

" Jawab saja"

" Aku memang menyukainya, dia seperti hyungku...Wae? Kau cemburu? Dia sangat tepat dijadikan hyungku, cepatlah menjadikannya milikmu"

" Tapi, bagaimana kalau Su menyukaimu?"

" Boleh aku menerimanya?"

" Akan kupenggal kepalamu"

" Nah, berarti aku tidak punya pilihan kan? Tenang saja Hyung. Aku tidak punya perasaan lebih untuknya kecuali menjadikan dia sebagai Hyungku. Lalu dimana Jae hyung?"

" Molla Min, dia bilang dia ingin sendiri dulu"

" Aku penasaran dengan Yun hyung yang menolak Jae hyung..."

" Aku juga..."

Tadi sebelum Kibum datang menjemput Jaejoong sempat menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi diruang uks.

" Hmmm, Minnie, Chunnie..." Changmin dan Yoochun menengok

" Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Ini untuk kalian" Ucap Junsu menyerahkan dua buah kotak makan

" Untukku hyung? Gomawo!" Ucap Changmin dengan senang, begitu juga dengan Yoochun " Boleh aku membukanya?"

" Ne, aku harap kalian suka"

" Apapun isinya aku pasti akan suka Su" Ucap Yoochun sambil membuka kotak itu

" Whhhooaaaa! Pudding... Jongmal gomawo hyung!" Kata Changmin benar - benar senang lalu menatap isi kotak makan Yoochun " Kau tidak salah memberikannya Hyung? Apa kotak ini seharusnya milik Chunnie hyung?" Tanya Changmin dengan hati - hati

" Tidak, itu memang untukmu. Aku permisi" Kata Junsu langsung beranjak dari hadapan mereka

Changmin menatap horor Yoochun yang ada disampingnya.

" Hmmm, hyung..."

" See? Dia sepertinya menyukaimu Minnie ah..."

" Hyung, mau yang ini?" Kata Changmin sambil memberikan kotak makan berwarna pink itu

" Tapi, itu untukmu Min"

" Aku akan makan milikmu saja Hyung" Lalu dia mengambil kotak makan yang dipegang Yoochun

Isi kotak itu memang sama pudding beraneka rasa. Tapi bentuknya yang membuat beda. Isi dari kotak yang diberikan pada Changmin adalah pudding dengan bentuk hati dan isinya sangat banyak. Sedangkan isi dari kotak milik Yoochun adalah pudding dengan bentuk persegi dan lingkaran dan isinya hanya 6. Berbeda sekali dengan milik Changmin. Changmin yang tidak enak hati akhirnya memakan pudding berbentuk persegi itu.

" Mashitaaaa" Ucap Changmin " Hyungieeeee" Panggil Changmin dengan manja

" Wae? Tumben sekali kau bicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku"

" Jangan marah, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa - apa hyung..." Changmin menatap Yoochun

" Ne, aku tahu. Makanlah" Ucap Yoochun lalu mengelus kepala Changmin pelan dan mulai memakan puding berbentuk hati itu

Dari jauh, terlihat dua orang namja memperhatikan mereka. Yunho dan Junsu.

" Kenapa Changmin memberikan puding itu pada Yoochun, hyung?" Tanya Junsu pada Yunho

" Molla Su, kurasa Yoochun ingin makan puding bentuk hati juga? Atau Yoochun menyukaimu"

" Hyuunngg~~~ Jangan menggodaku! Kau ini benar - benar ya!"

" Mianhae, jja kita kerja lagi"

.

.

.

Besoknya, Yoochun dan Changmin sedang membicarakan Jaejoong yang belum sampai sekolah juga. Padahal, Jaejoong bisanya datang paling pertama diantara mereka.

" KKYYYYYAAAAAA" Terdengar suara yeoja

" Aish! Apa lagi sih?" Changmin setengah berteriak, lalu melihat kearah jendela "OMO!"

" Kenapa Chang …OMO! Jae?" Yoochun terpaku melihat Jae yang turun dari mobil

Rambut Jaejoong berwarna hitam pekat dan tidak ada poni yang menutupi keningnya ( kayak Jaema di pemotetan NII, kan kebanyakan dia rambutnya gak berponi pokonya .). Dia melepas kacamata hitamnya. Berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya.

Changmin dan Yoochun ternganga melihatnya, Jaejoont berubah menjadi tampan. Tidak lagi Jaejoong yang cantik. Tidak ada poni yang menutupi keningnya dan rambutnya berwarna hitam, sangat kontras dengan wajahnya. Yoochun dan Changmin sangat terperangah.

" Ya, Minnie, Chunnie waeyo? Kenapa kalian bengong? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?"

Changmin dan Yoochun sadar dari lamunannya dan terus menatap Jaejoong dengan intens.

" Waeyooo?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Sangat salah, kemana Jae hyungie ku yang cantik itu?" Tanya Changmin

PLETAKKK

" Aish! Appo hyung!"

" Makanya jangan bertanya yang aneh - aneh. Aku hanya merubah penampilan karena bosan"

" Jangan lupa cerita apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada kami ne?" Ucap Yoochun

" Pasti" Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum dengan manis, aniya dengan tampan

Yunho sedang berada diperpustakaan bersama dengan Yoochun saat seseorang menyapanya.

" Annyeong hyung"

" Annyeong Kyu" Ucap Yunho dan Yoochun

" Cepat buka bukumu dan belajar bersama Yoochun" Ucap Yunho

" Ne"

Seevil apapun Kyuhyun jika sudah berhadapan dengan tutornya, dia tidak akan pernah membantah dan menolak apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho. Kyuhyun mulai membuka buku pelajarannya, dan bertanya jika ada yang tidak dia mengerti.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong ditemani Changmin didalam kelas sudah sangat suntuk menunggu Yoochun. Hari ini rencananya mereka akan pergi bersama setelah Yoochun menyelesaikan lesnya bersama Yunho.

" Hmmmm... Aku bosan" Ucap Jaejoong lalu menatap Changmin " Ya! Kau mau menghabiskan semua makanan itu?" Sambung Jaejoong saat melihat Changmin memakan semua makanan yang diberikan fans Jaejoong saat sekolah berlangsung

" Perutku sangat lapar hyung, kalau kau mau kajja kita lihat dan ganggu Yoochun hyung" Ucap Changmin

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Changmin menuju perpustakaan. Dari luar perpustakaan Jae melihat Yunho yang dengan serius mengajari Yoochun dan Kyuhyun. Dia menahan Changmin yang hendak masuk. Jaejoong ingin menikmati pemandangan yang ada didepannya lagipula dia masih belum kuat menghampiri Yunho. Terlihat Yunho tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Yunho.

" Annyeong" Sapa Changmin. Akhirnya setelah hatinya merasa kuat, mereka berdua masuk keruangan itu

" Annyeong Min, eh? Jae? Kau merubah penampilanmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne" Ucap Jaejoong santai lalu duduk disamping Yoochun

" Wah, Chunnie hyung! Kau pandai sekarang" Ucap Changmin

" Tentu saja"

Changmin dan Jaejoong menunggu sampai Yoochun selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Yunho. Sesekali Yunho melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang memejamkan matanya seperti menikmati musik yang dia dengar melalui headsetnya. Dia merasa ada yang mengganjal.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang menunggu Changmin dan Yoochun mengambil tas. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah pulang.

" Hey Jae, katakan padaku kenapa kau memotong rambutmu seperti ini?" Tanya Yunho

" Kata orang saat patah hati perasaanmu akan menjadi lebih baik kalau memotong rambut. Dan mereka benar"

" Mianhae"

" Gwaenchana Yun... Aku tetap menyukaimu kok. Walau aku mencoba mengurangi kadarnya. Gwaenchana Yun..."

" Kau tampan sekarang"

" Jinjja, kalau begitu apa kau pikir aku bisa dapat yeoja yang pantas untukku?"

" Hmm..." Sesuatu mengganjal pikirannya " Kurasa kau bisa"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Sebenarnya memaksakan senyumannya. Yunho yang melihat senyum Jaejoong tersenyum. Senyum penuh kesedihan.

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Keadaan Yunho membaik, dia sudah bisa berjalan tanpa menggunakan penyangga. Saat ini dia sedang duduk menonton televisi diruang keluarga.

" Yun..."

Yunho menengok mendapati sang Eomma keluar kamar dengan cantik walaupun sang Eomma namja.

" Ne, Eomma?" Tanya Yunho

" Kau bersiaplah. Kita akan pergi"

" Kemana?"

" Bersiap saja lah nak..."

" Baiklah"

Yunho mengganti pakaiannya. Dia menaiki bus bersama Appa dan Eommanya, mereka berhenti disebuah gedung. Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan yang sudah disewa oleh Kibum.

" Suie, Chunnie, Changmin?" Yunho menyebutkan teman yang ada didalam ruangan itu

" Annyeong"

" Kenapa kalian kemari? Eh? Annyeong dokter Shim" Sapa Yunho pada Yesung

" Annyeong Yun... Duduklah"

CEKLEK

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu, munculah 3 orang namja.

" Jaejoong?"

" Yun?"

" Karena sudah berkumpul, mari kita mulai"

Keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk bersebrangan. Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Dan Yesung duduk di tengah.

" Aku tahu ini kesalahan dari pihak rumah sakit. Aku benar - benar minta maaf atas keteledoran yang terjadi"

" Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Yunho dengan raut wajah sangat bingung, begitu juga Jaejoong

" Sebenarnya kalian hmm.. Tertukar..."

" MWO?!" Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan

" Ini tidak lucu Yesung ahjusshi... Jangan bercanda" Ucap Jaejoong menatap tajam Yesung

" Ne, itu benar Jae... "

" Hiks..."

Jaejoong menoleh, Eommanya menangis. Otaknya mulai bekerja tidak baik. Tertukar?

" Tap-tapi..."

" Ini buktinya"

Yesung mengeluarkan dua buah amplop. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengambilnya. Hasil tes DNA. Hasil yang menunjukkan bahwa Yunho adalah anak dari Siwon dan Kibum sedangkan Jaejoong adalan anak dari Heechul dan Hangeng.

Yunho menengok kearah orangtuanya. Sang Eomma tengah didekap oleh Appanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia bingung dengan semua hal yang terjadi.

" Kalian tahu ini?" Tanya Yunho pada Hangeng, dan Heechul mengangguk " Tapi... Eomma..." Yunho tertunduk.

Hangeng memeluk Yunho. Tak beda jauh dengan Yunho, Jaejoong tengah terisak. Kibum terus menenangkan Jaejoong. Dia amat sadar saat anaknya menangis yang bisa dilakukan hanya mengelus punggungnya.

Yoochun dan Changmin menahan tangisnya, sedangkan Junsu sudah menangis. Dia memeluk lengan Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan karena Yoochun mengeluarkan deathglarenya pada Changmin.

" Mulai hari ini... Kau tinggal bersama orangtuamu Jae ah..." Kibum mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong yang masih menangis

" Eomma... Hiks..."

" Hey, kau masih bisa mengunjungi kami ne? Hentikan tangismu..."

" Hiks..."

" Eomma, haruskah?" Yunho memandang sang Eomma

" Yunho ah..." Lirih Heechul

" Saranghae Eomma, Appa..." Yunho memeluk orangtuanya

Jam tak terasa terus berjalan, setelah makan malam yang dilewati penuh kesunyian mereka memutuskan untu pulang. Yunho menuju mobil Kibum dan Siwon. Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong. Keluarganya itu sedang menunggu dihalte.

" Hmm.. Ahjumma.. Bisakah kita mengantarkan Jaejoong? Ini sudah malam"

" Baiklah Yun"

Akhirnya keluarga Yunho mengantarkan keluarga baru Jaejoong menuju rumahnya. Setelah itu, mereka menuju kediaman keluarga Jung.

" Yun, ini kamarmu. Disebelahnya adalah kamar Jaejoong. Tidak apa - apa kan?" Tanya Kibum

" Ne ahjumma"

" Hey, mulai sekarang panggillah kami Eomma Appa... Kau anak kami Yun... Walaupun merasa canggung" Ucap Siwon

" N-ne Ah-Appa..."

" Istirahatlah. Besok kau sekolah bukan?"

" Ne"

Yunho membuka kamar barunya. Sangat luas, didalamnya bahkan ada Sofa yang biasanya dia pakai diruang tamu saat di rumahnya dulu. Dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur king size itu.

" Bagaimana Yun? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kibum

" Ne Eomma"

" Apa ada yang kurang?"

" Aniya, ini sangat berlebihan malah. Gomawo"

" Cheonma, jalja Yun"

" Jaljayo Eomma Appa..." Lirih Yunho

Kibum dan Siwon keluar dari kamar Yunho. Mereka sedih sekaligus lega. Sedih karena harus berpisah dari Jaejoong. Dan lega karena bisa tahu semua kebenaran tentang anak kandungnya.

Yunho berusaha memejamkan matanya, dia baru saja mengganti pakaian yang ternyata sudah disiapkan oleh Heechul dan Hangeng dalam koper. Dia berbaring merasakan empuknya tempat tidur itu.

" Jae ah? Gwaenchana?"

.

**- Rumah kediaman Kim -**

.

Jaejoong duduk diatas tempat tidur orang yang membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta. Ya, karena kekurangan kamar Jaejoong menempati kamar Yunho. Dia memandang sekeliling. Banyak sekali foto Yunho dan Junsu serta beberapa foto Yunho dengan teman - temannya.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka, Heechul masuk membawa segelas susu. Dia duduk disamping Jaejoong.

" Minumlah. Yunho sangat suka dibuatkan susu sebelum tidur"

" Eh?"

" Kau tidak menyukainya?"

" Aniya, aku sangat suka susu. Gomawo hmm.."

" Panggil aku Eomma... Aku tahu awalnya akan terasa canggung. Biasakanlah... Kajja minumlah dan segera tidur. Besok kau sekolah bukan?"

" Ne... Eom-ma..." Jaejoong segera meminum susu itu dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur

" Jalja Jae"

CUP

Heechul mengecup kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Heechul keluar dari kamar itu. Namun perlahan mata Jaejoong terbuka dan memeluk guling disampingnya dengan erat.

" Tuhan, jika ini jalan yang Kau mau, mudahkanlah... Terutama untuk Yunho..." Dia membenamkan kepalanya pada guling itu " Wangi Yunho..."

.

Keesokannya disekolah, Jaejoong berjalan pelan kearah kelas. Dia memandang sekeliling. Changmin sudah duduk dibangkunya.

" Hyungie..."

" Hey Min..."

" Hehehehehe... Whoa kau mendapatkan banyak makanan" Ucap Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong datang dengan banyak makanan

" Ne, makanlah..."

" Gomawo..."

Jaejoong duduk disamping Changmin dan memperhatikan sesuatu yang berbeda pada Changmin.

" Pipimu waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Si jidat lebar itu menamparku kemarin"

" Mwo? Wae? Kalian berkelahi?"

" Dia salah paham Hyung! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" Kenapa?"

" Kemarin Suie hyung tidak melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Jidat lebar itu tambah salah sangka saat Suie hyung memelukku. Padahal dia memelukku karena sedang menangis! Setelah Suie hyung pulang, Jidat lebar itu menarikku dan memarahiku. Aku ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dia malah menamparku..." Ucap Changmin sambil memakan roti

" Lalu?"

" Aku kesal padanya, jadi tidak menghubunginya! Biar saja! Playboy cap jidat itu! Huh"

" Kajja...!" Jaejoong menarik Changmin

Dia menariknya kearah kelas Yoochun. Jaejoong masuk kedalam, berjalan kearah Yoochun yang memandangnya datar.

BRAKK!

Jaejoong menggebrak meja Yoochun. Yunho yang baru masuk sampai kaget melihat Jaejoong seperti ini.

" Ya! Kau jidat lebar! Hentikan berfikiran negatif pada Changminnie! Dia dongsaeng kita! Dan kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu! Kau kasar Chun! Bahkan menampar Minnie! Aku tidak memaafkanmu kali ini! Seenaknya saja berbuat seperti itu padanya!" Teriak Jae, membuat Yoochun melongo begitu juga Yunho

Sangat jarang Jaejoong memperlihatkan emosinya seperti tadi.

" Kajja, kita keluar Min! Jangan hiraukan namja kasar ini! Lama kelamaan sifatnya sama seperti Appanya! Kajja!" Jaejoong menarik lengan Changmin

" Hyung..." Lirih Changmin

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Our Life update!

Yaaayyyy...

Chap 5!

Ya udah... Cho blz in ripiu kalian ajj.. kkkk..

**yunjae heart** : Ia... love YunJae pokoknya! Yay!

**YunHolic** : ia tu! Junsu matanya kelilipan kali kepincut sama bang mimin? Eii eii liad disclaimer... walaupun banyak yg antri buat bang mimin, tapi dia tetep punya Cho! Wkwkwkwkwk

**kimura. shiba** : tulus ga yaaa... Kasih tau ga yaaa...

**UMeWookie** : ia donk! Besok kalo ff Cho publish yg baru... Cho bikin scene tabrakan sama truk atau mobil container dehh! Wkwkk... bosen sama mobil biasa ! Atau sama beca n bajaj...

**akitamia44** : udah tuh... mereka udah tau, tinggal kehidupan mereka aja yang belom goyang

**jaena** : itu masih Cho cut ditempat yang ga enak?kkkk

**Vic89** : Ho oh, PD beud dah!

**Boo Bear Love Cwang** : kyu udah muncul tu.. tapi si bebek maunya deket" si jerapah. Ottokeh?

**joongmax** : mau na sih gt ga angst... liad perkembangan na neee...

**Noona** : Ne... ini udah lanjut ^^ Hwaiting juga!

**aghaa** : Gimana apanya? Ya ga gmn" toh... bang uchun bae" aja kok!kkkkk...

**ifa. p. arunda** : putra yang tertukar judulnya. Wkwkwk

**_iche. cassiopeiajaejoong_** : ne! Kita liad chap depan gimana! Hwaiting!

**gwansim84** : ne.. eh? Yoosu? Yakin disini bakal yoosu? Gimana kalo Minsu? Kkkk ...whooaaa... caramel machiatto kesukaan Cho kalo lagi ke SB! Kkk...

**danactebh** : Cho juga ngebayangin! Hah... jadi kangen mereka berlima! ToT

**geelovekorea** : malu" kucing kan jaemma disini! Kkkkkk...

Nah! Selesai cuap - cuapnya. Poko na... see u next chap Chingu~~

Chuuu~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae (baru mereka maksudnya)

Rate **T**

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya disekolah, Jaejoong berjalan pelan kearah kelas. Dia memandang sekeliling. Changmin sudah duduk dibangkunya.

" Hyungie..."

" Hey Min..."

" Hehehehehe... Whoa kau mendapatkan banyak makanan" Ucap Changmin saat melihat Jaejoong datang dengan banyak makanan

" Ne, makanlah..."

" Gomawo..."

Jaejoong duduk disamping Changmin dan memperhatikan sesuatu yang berbeda pada Changmin.

" Pipimu waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Si jidat lebar itu menamparku kemarin"

" Mwo? Wae? Kalian berkelahi?"

" Dia salah paham Hyung! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" Kenapa?"

" Kemarin Suie hyung tidak melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Jidat lebar itu tambah salah sangka saat Suie hyung memelukku. Padahal dia memelukku karena sedang menangis! Setelah Suie hyung pulang, Jidat lebar itu menarikku dan memarahiku. Aku ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dia malah menamparku..." Ucap Changmin sambil memakan roti

" Lalu?"

" Aku kesal padanya, jadi tidak menghubunginya! Biar saja! Playboy cap jidat itu! Huh"

" Kajja...!" Jaejoong menarik Changmin

Dia menariknya kearah kelas Yoochun. Jaejoong masuk kedalam, berjalan kearah Yoochun yang memandangnya datar.

BRAKK!

Jaejoong menggebrak meja Yoochun. Yunho yang baru masuk sampai kaget melihat Jaejoong seperti ini.

" Ya! Kau jidat lebar! Hentikan berfikiran negatif pada Changminnie! Dia dongsaeng kita! Dan kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu! Kau kasar Chun! Bahkan menampar Minnie! Aku tidak memaafkanmu kali ini! Seenaknya saja berbuat seperti itu padanya!" Teriak Jae, membuat Yoochun melongo begitu juga Yunho

Sangat jarang Jaejoong memperlihatkan emosinya seperti tadi.

" Kajja, kita keluar Min! Jangan hiraukan namja kasar ini! Lama kelamaan sifatnya sama seperti Appanya! Kajja!" Jaejoong menarik lengan Changmin

" Hyung..." Lirih Changmin

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Hyung, aku yang punya masalah dengannya. Kenapa Hyung malah memarahinya? Kasihan dia hyung! Kau tahu kan dia sangat kesepian?" Tanya Changmin

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk dibawah pohon sedang memakan bekal makan siang.

" Aku tahu Min, aku sangat tahu. Tapi hal itu tidak boleh menjadikannya ringan tangan seperti itu! Aku dari dulu tidak suka ada yang memukulmu ataupun Chunnie... Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong mengelus pipi Changmin

" Aniya hyung..."

" Mianhae..."

Jaejoong dan Changmin menengok, tak jauh dari mereka berdiri Yoochun dan Yunho.

" Eh?"

" Mianhae Min. Aku kemarin tidak mendengar penjelasanmu" Ucap Yoochun. Dia mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan Cangmin

" Hmmm... Tidak masalah hyung! Kau juga sudah dimarahi oleh Jae Hyung tadi"

" Pipimu gwaenchana?" Tanya Yoochun

" Gwaenchana Hyung! Kalau kau traktir aku dicafe es krim aku akan benar - benar memaafkanmu"

" Dasar kau! Baiklah! Aku akan mentraktir sampai perutmu meledak"

" Hahahaha, kau kejam sekali jidat hyung!"

" Ya! Aish!" Yoochun menoleh kearah Jaejoong " Mianhae kemarin aku tidak bisa menahan amarahku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi kepada Minnie"

" Baguslah"

" Kajja kita makan. Aku lapar. Yah, Yun hyung kemarilah! Kita makan"

" Ne"

Mereka duduk bersama, hari ini Heechul membuatkan bekal untuk Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau Jaejoong makan sembarangan.

" Whoa, enak sekali..." Ucap Jaejoong

" Masakan Kim Eomma memang enak..." Ucap Yunho

" Kau mau?"

" Bolehkah?"

" Ne"

Yunho mengambil telur gulung dari dalam kotak bekal itu. Changmin pun ikut mencoba.

" Mashitaaaa..." Ucap Minnie

.

Pulang sekolah, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan sekolah TOHO. Seorang namja setengah baya keluar.

" Tuan, ayo. Saya menjemput" Ucapnya pada Yunho

" Ah, Im Ahjusshi? Tapi, aku akan pergi kerja part time"

" Part time?"

" Ne, nanti biar aku sampaikan pada Eomma dan Appa..."

" Eh? Baiklah... Ah... Jaejoong ah.." Sapa sang supir

" Annyeong Im ahjusshi"

" Ahjusshi, bagaimana kalau kau antarkan Jaejoong kerumahnya?" Tanya Yunho

" Baiklah"

" Hey, bukankah kita akan makan es krim? Lupa kah?" Tanya Changmin

" Ah, aku lupa. Kajja! Sekalian saja bersama Yunho" Ucap Yoochun

Akhirnya, mereka pergi menuju cafe es krim tempat Yunho bekerja. Jaejoong, Changmin dan Yoochun duduk dekat jendela. Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho.

" Ya! Kau masih memperhatikannya Jae?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ne Chun, aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaanku begitu saja kan? Aku nikmati saja deh"

" Annyeong, ini pesanan kalian"

Junsu meletakkan pesanan mereka. Dan berhenti saat melihat Changmin.

" Hmm.. Min..." Lirih Junsu

" Ne?"

" Apa hari minggu nanti kau ada acara? Aku punya tiket bioskop untuk hari minggu. Aku tunggu ne" Junsu meletakkan selembar tiket di atas meja lalu pergi

GLUP

Dengan susah payah Changmin menelan ludahnya lalu menoleh kearah Yoochun yang menunduk. Jaejoong yang duduk disebelah Changmin menatap horor Yoochun yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

" Hy-hyung.. Ja-jangan salah paham hyung... Ak-aku tidak tau apa-apa hyung. Jinjja" Ucap Changmin

" Chun..."

Perlahan Yoochun mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Lihat kan?" Lirihnya lalu menunduk lagi

PLETAKK

" Appo! Waeyo Jae?!"

" Kenapa? Kau mau menyerah melihatnya seperti itu? Rebut dia Chunnie pabbo"

" Tapi..."

" Aku akan membantu Hyung!" Changmin ikut bersuara " Aku ada ide"

.

**- HARI MINGGU -**

.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah Changmin. Disana Yoochun sudah menunggu, setelah sampai mereka duduk di atas tempat tidur Changmin.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Yoochun

" Sangat yakin Hyung! Kau tenang saja ne?"

" Kau sungguh baik Min... Tapi benar kau tidak merasa suka padanya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dia lebih pantas menjadi kakakku Hyung! Manis sih memang..." Jawab Changmin disertai deathglare dari Yoochun

" Kajja, Junsu pasti sudah hampir sampai?"

" Ne... Kau pergilah Hyung!"

Yoochun segera turun lalu mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat Junsu menunggu Changmin.

.

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

Aku berjalan menuju gedung bioskop. Saat sampai aku tidak menemukan Changmin. Apa dia belum sampai? Aku putuskan untuk duduk sambil menunggu Changmin. Hari ini aku mengajak Changmin menonton, aku sangat gemetaran karena ini kali pertamanya aku pergi selain dengan Yunho Hyung!

" Eoh? Su ?"

Ah, suara itu sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Aku mendongakkan kepala dan langsung berdiri.

" An-annyeong Chunnie"

" Minnie belum sampai?"

" Ah, ne... Sepertinya dia telat..."

" Ah... Aku akan menemanimu! Tidak enak menunggu sendirian"

" Tidak perlu"

" Gwaenchana..."

Yoochun duduk disampingku. Beberapa kali aku perhatikan kadang dia sering sekali melihatku. Apa dia menyukaiku? Andwe! Dia kasar! Kemarin aku dengar dari Yunho hyung dia menampar Minnie! Huh... Aku tidak suka namja kasar.

Drrrtttttt... Drrrtttttt

.

**~ Junsu POV End ~**

.

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

.

Kenapa bocah evil itu lama sekali!

Drrrrrrttttt... Drrrtttttttt

Kulihat Junsu mengangkat ponselnya. Apa dari Minnie?

" Ne?"

"..."

"Ah? Apa kau benar - benar baik - baik saja?"

"..."

"Perlu aku kesana?"

"..."

"Eh? Sudah ada Jae hyung yang merawat? Baiklah... Annyeong Minnie ah..."

Yap, itu Minnie! Syukurlah! Tapi, Junsu terlihat sedih apa lagi saat mengucapkan Annyeong tadi...

" Waeyo?" Tanyaku

" Minnie demam dan tidak bisa datang. Hahhh... Aku pulang saja kalau begitu" Ucap Junsu lalu berdiri

Aku segera memegang tangannya dan dia langsung memandangku.

" Kau sudah ada disini! Lagipula ada aku, kajja kita pergi saja"

" Tapi..."

" Aku tidak terima penolakan. Kajja... Kita main ke taman hiburan saja!"

" Taman hiburan?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar membuatku sangat ingin memakannya

" Ne... Kau mau?"

" Hum!" Ucapnya menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat

Yosh! Dari sini aku akan berusaha semampuku! Gomawo Joongie, Minnie! Saranghae!

Aku mengajaknya ke taman hiburan dan dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya, bahkan kami naik roller coaster sampai tiga kali. Junsu benar - benar tidak ada lelahnya!

" Ini, minumlah" Ucapku. Sekarang kami sedang beristirahat, aku membelikannya lemon tea

" Gomawo"

" Kau terlihat senang"

" Ne, aku sangat senang! Terakhir aku pergi kesini dengan Yunho Hyung dan kekasihnya dulu... Karena Yunho Hyung menjagaku dan tidak memperdulikan kekasihnya, akhirnya saat pulang dari sini dia memutuskan Yunho Hyung begitu saja"

" Ahh... Begitu rupanya..."

" Sudah sore, kajja kita pulang. Oh ya, terima kasih untuk hari ini"

" Cheonma Su, hey kita ke taman dulu? Kajja"

.

**~ Yoochun POV End ~**

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

**.**

" Ya! Saeng! Bagaimana kalau Junsu menjengukmu nanti?" Tanyaku saat Minnie selesai menelepon Junsu

" Aku akan bilang bahwa aku sudah baikkan"

" Kau ini! Kau baik sekali pada Chunnie? Benar kau tidak menyukai Junsu"

" Mungkin kalau dia datang dua tahun yang lalu aku akan mengejarnya Hyung! Tapi... Aku malas ah!"

" Ya! Kau ini! Memangnya kenapa dengan dua tahun yang lalu?" Kataku mengacak - acak rambut dongsaeng kesayanganku " Ah! Aku harus pulang! Kim Eomma ingin bicara padaku" Ucapku

" Ne, ah! Katakan pada Kim Ahjumma, aku sangat menyukai masakannya. Kalau bisa buatkan bekal untukku besok"

" Tidak janji" Ucapku dipintu kamarnya

" Pelit!"

" Hahahahahahaha"

Aku pun berjalan menuju rumahku, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh ternyata, dua puluh menit. Aku menunduk.

Ahh...

Dulu kalau aku keluar dari rumah, paling tidak aku akan memakai motor. Sekarang? Banyak - banyak olahraga.

" Aku pulang"

" Ne, Eomma dan Appa ada di ruang makan Jae"

Aku menghampiri mereka.

" Duduklah, makan dulu" Ucap Kim Eomma

" Ne... Oh ya Eomma... Hmmm Changmin sangat menyukai masakanmu. Dia ingin sekali makan masakan buatanmu lagi"

" Eoh? Changmin... Hmmm... Ah! Namja tiang listrik itu?"

" Ne... Eomma mengenalnya juga?"

" Ne... Dia yang disukai Junsu kan?"

" Eh? Eomma tau juga?"

" Tentu saja! Junsu sering sekali bercerita tentangnya jika sedang main ke sini"

" Oh..."

Kami makan malam dengan tenang. Aku menyukai ketenangan ini, mereka membuatku nyaman dengan sikap mereka. Apa mereka seperti ini juga terhadap Yunho?

" Jae ada yang harus kami beritahukan" Ucap Kim Appa saat acara makan sudah selesai

" Ne?"

" Mulai minggu besok kau tidak bisa bersekolah di Toho school lagi"

" Eh? Waeyo?"

" Yunho bersekolah disana karena beasiswanya. Kami tidak bisa membayar iuaran sekolah yang setiap bulannya melebihi pendapatan kami Jae. Mianhae?"

Aku terdiam, Kim Eomma menggenggam tangan sang anak mencoba memberinya kekuatan.

" Arr... Arraseo Ap-appa... Aku akan menuruti mau kalian. Hmm... Aku cari angin dulu ne?" Ucapku lalu segera keluar dari rumah

Yang aku lakukan hanya berjalan, ntah kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini? Aku harus meninggalkan Yoochun dan Changmin, dongsaeng kesayanganku. Aku terus berjalan menunduk.

BRAKK

Aku terjatuh, menabrak seseorang.

" Gwaechana? Eoh? Jaejoong?"

" Eh?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku " Yun?"

" Kajja, bangunlah. Kau terluka?" Yunho menarikku untuk berdiri lalu dia jongkok didepanku itu " Lututmu lecet, kajja! Aku akan mengobatimu"

" Eh? Gwaenchana Yun! Aku tidak apa - apa!"

" Jangan menolak. Ayo" Yunho menggenggam tanganku

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang saat Yunho menggenggam tangannya. Padahal aku sudah ingin melupakan perasaannya pada Yunho tapi Yunho malah bersikap seperti ini.

" Duduklah dan tunggu aku" Ucap Yunho, aku menurutinya. Dia duduk di kursi taman dan Yunho meninggalkanku tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali membawa obat merah dan plester. Dia duduk dibawah kursi itu

" Lukaku tidak parah kok"

" Aku tidak mau kulit indahmu punya bekas luka" Ucap Yunho lalu meniup lukaku yang sudah dibersihkan dengan air sebelumnya

BLUSH

Wajahku sepertinya memerah mendengar ucapan Yunho.

" Wae? Kenapa kau keluar rumah jam segini? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Yunho. Dia sudah duduk disampingku

" Hmm.. Gomawo sudah mengobatiku. Aku tidak memikirkan apa - apa"

" Tapi kau terlihat banyak masalah. Ceritalah..."

" Hmm... Kim Appa akan memindahkan sekolahku" Ucapku akhirnya

" Wae?"

" Appa tidak mampu lagi membiayai sekolah disana kalau tidak ada beasiswa Yun.. Aku kan bukan kau yang pintar" Ucapku tertunduk

GREP

Yunho memelukku, mencoba memberikan kehangatan. Aku balas memeluknya. Sangat hangat, aku sungguh menyukai wangi tubuh maskulinnya.

" Yu..Yun.,,"

" Aku akan membantumu... Kau tenang saja" Ucap Yunho

" Gwaenchana..." Ucapku lalu melepaskan pelukan dari Yunho

" Kajja, aku antar pulang"

" Hum!" Aku mengangguk dengan semangat

Kami berjalan berkeliling taman itu. Aku ingin merasakan kebersamaan ini lebih lama, karena aku tahu kami tidak akan seperti ini nantinya.

" Eoh? Itu bukannya..."

Aku mendongak menatap Yunho yang sedang memandang sesuatu. Aku ikuti arah matanya.

" Changmin?!"

Aku menoleh, bukan hanya aku yang memanggilnya.

" Chunnie? Junsu?" Ucapku lalu

" Jae? Ah! Yunho ah!" Sapa Yoochun

" Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Chang.. Min dan bergandengan?" Tanya Yunho pada Minnie.

Eoh?

Apa maksudnya ini?

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

Ya, Changmin tengah duduk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua begitu kaget melihat para hyungnya. Pasangan Yunjae dan Yoosu mendekat. Changmin melepaskan genggamannya dari Kyuhyun dan berdiri, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

" An.. Annyeong hyungdeul" Ucap Changmin sedikit terbata

" Annyeong" Sapa Kyuhyun. Dia lebih tenang dari Changmin

" Apa maksudnya ini Min?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eumm... Ke-kenalkan... Dia Kyuhyun..."

" Aku tahu, dia belajar bersamaku juga" Ucap Yoochun memotong

" Jangan menyelaku hyung jidat! Dia Kyuhun, tunanganku"

" Oh.. Tunanganmu..."

Satu Detik

Dua Detik

Tiga Detik

Lima menit...

Satu jam

Loading...

" MWO?!" Ucap Yunjae dan Yoosu bersamaan

" Ya! Kalian merusak telingaku!" Teriak Changmin

" Sejak kapan? Kau tidak memberitahuku dan Chunnie" Ucap Jaejoong

" Eh? Mi-mian hyung... Ak-aku..."

" Kau lama sekali menjelaskannya! Minnie pabbo! Aku Cho Khyuhyun sudah ditunangkan dengan namja pabbo ini 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku benar - benar minta maaf pada hyungdeul tidak memberitahukannya karena aku yang memintanya. Pertunangan kami pun hanya dihadiri orangtua kami. Jadi... Sekian" Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa terbata

" Maafkan aku tidak memberitahu kalian hyung"

Mereka berenam akhirnya berujung di sebuah restoran karena Changmin merasa kelaparan.

" Kau... Kau bukannya sedang sakit Min?" Tanya Junsu

" Eh? Ah... Aku sudah baikkan... Hehehehe... Mian hari ini tidak bisa menemanimu hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Ne, gwaenchana" Ucap Junsu, matanya terlihat sedikit redup

" Ya! Kau sudah makan banyak sekali Min!" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Jinjja? Aku masih lapar Kyunie..."

" Terserah!"

Junsu memandang mereka dengan hati terenyuh. Tidak menyangka seseorang yang disukainya memiliki tunangan. Harusnya dia bertanya dulu apakah Changmin memiliki tunangan atau belum.

Tak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, dan mereka beranjak pulang. Changmin dengan Kyuhyun, Yunho dengan Jaejoong sebenarnya tadi Junsu mau ikut. Tapi Yoochun memaksa untuk pulang bersamanya.

.

**- Mobil Yunho -**

.

Karena sudah malam Yunho meminta supir untuk menjemputnya dan sekarang dia duduk dikursi penumpang bersama Jaejoong.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Junsu bagaimana? Apa dia akan baik - baik saja"

" Molla Jae ah... Yang aku tahu dia pasti sakit sekali. Lagipula ada Yoochun bukan? Semoga dia bisa menyembuhkan luka Junsu. Ah.. Kita sudah sampai"

Yunho dan Jaejoong turun dan berdiri didepan gerbang rumah Jaejoong.

" Kau mau mampir?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Sudah malam, aku pulang saja. Annyeong Jae ah"

" Annyeong Yun. Jalja..." Ucap Jaejoong lalu berbalik

SRET

CUP

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, saat dia berbalik Yunho malah menarik tangannya dan mengecup pipinya.

" Jangan muram begitu, aku akan mencari cara. Kau masuklah. Sampaikan salamku pada Eomma dan Appa" Ucap Yunho lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berdiri digerbang yang lama kelamaan wajahnya memerah lalu berlari kedalam rumah lalu kekamarnya.

Dalama perjalanan Yunho memikirkan sesuatu, segalanya sudah berubah. Dia bukan lagi Yunho yang terbatas masalah materi itu tandanya dia bisa mengejar Jaejoong bukan? Seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya?

" Tapi... Aku harus melakukannya pelan - pelan supaya Jaejoong mau menerimaku. Aku tau dia sakit hati padaku" Gumam Yunho yang didengar oleh sang supir yang tersenyum mendengarnya

.

" Kau pulang malam Yun?" Tanya Kibum saat Yunho melewati ruang keluarga

" Ah, ne. Sehabis part time aku bertemu Jaejoong dan yang lain jadinya pulang malam"

" Kau masih part time Yun? Tidakkah kau ingin berhenti?" Tanya Siwon

" Aniya Appa. Kalau bisa aku ingin tetap seperti ini. Aku ingin bisa mandiri dan membuka usaha sendiri Appa. Bolehkah?"

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Yunho berpamitan lalu menuju kamarnya.

.

**- Mobil Yoochun -**

.

Junsu terlihat memandang keluar jendela disepanjang perjalanan. Yoochun mengetahui hal itu tapi tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

" Chunnie... Sampai sini saja" Ucap Junsu

" Tidak sampai rumahmu?"

" Rumahku sudah dekat. Lagipula susah lewat gang. Sampai sini saja. Gomawo ne?"

GREP

Yoochun menarik Junsu kedalam pelukannya. Junsu tersentak kaget dan hendak melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

" Gwaenchana... Biarkan aku seperti ini... Kau bisa manangis padaku, tunjukkan saja emosimu padaku, aku tahu kan menyukai Changmin"

" ... "

" Su?"

" Hiks..."

" Menangislah..."

" Hiks..."

Junsu membalas pelukan Yoochun dan menangis dalam dekapan namja casanova itu. Dia sedikit merasa nyaman dalam dekapan Yoochun. Setelah lebih dari lima belas menit berpelukan Junsu melepaskan pelukan itu dan sedikit tersenyum.

" Kalau kau butuh teman cerita beritahu aku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

" Wae? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku Chunnie?"

" Aku menyukaimu"

" Nde?"

" Aku menyukaimu Su… Aku tahu kau akan terkejut, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerima perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku saja. Jja.. Sudah malam"

" Eh? Ah.. Go-gomawo atas tumpangannya. Annyeong Chunnie"

" Annyeong Suie"

Junsu keluar dan berlari menuju sebuah gang. Yoochun terus memperhatikan sampai Junsu menghilang kedalam gang dan kemudian dia menyalakan mesin kemudian beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

" Kau akan jadi milikku Su, akan kubuat kau melupakan perasaanmu pada Changmin dan berubah padaku" Gumam Yoochun

.

**- Mobil Changmin -**

.

" Apa Junsu hyung akan baik - baik saja Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun

Ya, dia mengetahui kalau Junsu menyukai Changmin. Changminlah yang bercerita kejadian tadi siang dan Kyuhyun langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa Junsu menyukai Changmin.

" Aku harap Chunnie hyung bisa menemaninya untuk saat ini"

" Ku harap playboy itu sudah sadar dan tidak menjadikan Junsu hyung korbannya"

" Ne, aku juga berharap seperti itu Kyunie"

" Hey, aku turun ne? Sampai jumpa besok" Ucap Kyuhyun hendak turun dari mobil

" Hey Kyu, ada yang tertinggal sepertinya"

" Aish"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup Changmin namun Changmin menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun sehingga bibirnya tidak terlepas dari lumatan Changmin.

" Nghhh… Minnhh… Ahhh.. St-stop it!"

Changmin malah menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun baru dia melepaskan bibir yang membuatnya jatuh hati itu.

" Pervert!"

" Hanya padamu. Jalja Chagi"

" Jalja Min"

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk kedalam rumahnya. Lalu Changmin pun beranjak dari rumah Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae Jun hyung, andai kau memang benar datang dua tahun yang lalu mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Semoga Chunnie hyung bisa membahagiakanmu"

.

Pagi ini terdengar seperti pagi sebelumnya, dirumah keluarga Jung semua sedang menikmati sarapannya.

" Yun? Waeyo? Kenapa tampangmu seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon

" Ah, gwanchana"

" Ceritalah…" Ucap Kibum

" Hmm… Appa Eomma… Mian kalau aku lancang… Apa ka-kalian bisa meminjamkanku uang?"

" Untuk apa? Apa kau punya hutang Yun?" Tanya Siwon

" Ah, aniya Appa..."

" Memang kau butuh berapa hmm?" Tanya Kibum

" Sebanyak biaya satu tahun pelajaran disekolah Toho Eomma"

" MWO?" Kaget Siwon dan Kibum " Untuk apa?" Tanya Siwon

" Kau kan mendapatkan beasiswa jadi tidak mengerluarkan uang untuk iuran sekolah bukan?" Tanya Kibum juga

" Hmm… Jaejoong… Akan dipindahkan oleh Kim Appa karena tidak mampu membayar iuran sekolah Appa… Ak-aku ingin membantunya… Bolehkan? Nanti akan aku ganti dengan mencicilnya" Jelas Yunho

" Kenapa kau mau membantunya nak?"

" Hmm.. Dia temanku kan Appa, aku ingin membantu teman"

" Kurasa harusnya ada alasan khusus dibaik tindakanmu Yun?"

" Eh? Hmm… Ak-aku rasa aku menyukainya Appa Eomma…" Yunho mendundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedikit merah

" Eoh? Hmm… Appa akan berikan jawabannya nanti malam. Nde? Berangkatlah sebelum terlambat"

" Ne, gomawo Appa Eomma… Aku berangkat. Annyeong" Yunho menundukkan kepalanya lalu beranjak menuju arah mobil.

" Ah… Rencanaku berjalan …" Gumam Siwon

" Jangan mempermainkannya terlalu banyak Wonnie"

" Ne, Chagi…"

.

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

.

" Yoochun ah.. Appa sudah mengatur pertemuan dengan keluarga teman Appa hari minggu nanti. Otte?" Tanya Appa

" Aku sibuk"

" Kau selalu beralasan seperti itu Yoochun ah, sekali saja kau dengarkan Appa"

" Apa Appa pernah mendengarkan pendapatku? Tidakkan? Jangan harap aku menyetujui permintaan Appa. Aku berangkat" Ucapku lalu meninggalkan orangtua itu

Aku tidak mau diatur dengannya. Pantas saja Eomma kabur darinya, dia sangat egois. Ntah dimana Eomma sekarang hingga meninggalkanku bersama namja tua itu. Hah…

.

**~ Yoochun POV End ~**

.

Yunho turun dari mobilnya, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Beberapa yeoja menyapanya. MENYAPANYA? Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan padanya selama dia bersekolah disini.

" Ada apa ini?"

" Annyeong Yunho hyung"

" Oh! Minnie ah! Kenapa ini? Aku merasa sangat aneh"

" Waeyo?"

" Kenapa banyak yang menyapaku? Sebelumnya mereka tidak seperti ini?"

" Ah! Mari kita lihat dimading, aku dengar ada berita menarik"

Yunho dan Changmin menuju mading dan memeprhatikan berita yang ada didinding sekolah.

.

**` PERINGKAT KELAS 11 SEMESTER 1**

**JUNG YUNHO 11 A**

**SHIM CHANGMIN 11 C**

**LEE KWANGHEE 11A**

**KWON BOA 11 B'**

**.**

" Ah! Aku tahu Hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Apa?"

" Itu tuh! Kau tak lihat mereka tahu kau dari keluarga Jung! Siapa disini yang tidak mengetahui keluar Jung yang terpandang itu? Mereka menyapamu karena kau anak konglomerat hyung"

" Eh, jinjja? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap ini selesai sampai sini..

Kkkk...

Semoga ga bikin bosen ne?

No edit Cho langsung publish ne...

Thanks buat yang udah baca, tulis ripiu, follow n fav ff Cho!

**iche. cassiopeiajaejoong** : ne, udah lanjut ne...

**Rly. C JaeKyu** : ia, turut berduka buat Jaemma. Lho?!

**DasyatNyaff** : udah kejawab di chap ini kan?

**akiramia44** : minsu? Nanti in ff cho yang baru ne. Kkkkkk... #pinjemevilsmirkbangmimin

**Boo Bear Love Cwang** : ia... bang mimin di semua ff cho ternistai banget!

**joongmax** : ne... mereka di tuker ajj...

**jaena** : diusahakan Jaemma bisa beradaptasi di keluarga Kim

**mery. forevershawol :** ne! Hwaiting!

**kimura. shiba** : jaemma kan emang keren ^^

**Vic89** : dia kan makhluk 4dimesi... makanya ajaib

**yunjae heart** : minsu ne... sabar yaaa... cho udah mulai nulis ff baru kok

**yla** : ne, liad ntar apa yang Yunpa lakuin ke jaemma

**Noona** : yunpa disini mank pabbo kok! Kkkkk...

**littlecupcake noona** : jadian ga ya... apa langsung kasih baby yunjae aja? Wkwkwkwk

**diahmiftachulningtyas** : jangan nangis dunk... kan Cho blm nistain jaemma disini :p

**gwansim84** : ia... ga minsu di ff ini kok ^^

**leeChunnie** : ne, ini udah lanjut

**UMeWookie** : PMS? Kkkkk... jaechun? Nanti ada saatnya diceritain kok...

**geelovekorea** : ia, kacian bang mimin na Cho

**ifa. p. arunda** : ne, jaemma jadi galak kayak gajah ngamuk!

**YunHolic** : omona! Kadar kejantanan Jaemma bertambah. OMG Sun! Wkwkwkwkw

Thanks ya udah ngikutin ff Cho sampe chap ini!

See u next Chap!

Oh! Cho butuh bantuan! Ff ini fluff atau ada orang ketiga?

Bantu mikir ne?


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae (baru mereka maksudnya)

Rate **T**

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

Yunho turun dari mobilnya, kali ini ada yang berbeda. Beberapa yeoja menyapanya. MENYAPANYA? Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan padanya selama dia bersekolah disini.

" Ada apa ini?"

" Annyeong Yunho hyung"

" Oh! Minnie ah! Kenapa ini? Aku merasa sangat aneh"

" Waeyo?"

" Kenapa banyak yang menyapaku? Sebelumnya mereka tidak seperti ini?"

" Ah! Mari kita lihat dimading, aku dengar ada berita menarik"

Yunho dan Changmin menuju mading dan memeprhatikan berita yang ada didinding sekolah.

.

**` PERINGKAT KELAS 11 SEMESTER 1**

**JUNG YUNHO 11 A**

**SHIM CHANGMIN 11 C**

**LEE KWANGHEE 11A**

**KWON BOA 11 B'**

**.**

" Ah! Aku tahu Hyung" Ucap Changmin

" Apa?"

" Itu tuh! Kau tak lihat mereka tahu kau dari keluarga Jung! Siapa disini yang tidak mengetahui keluar Jung yang terpandang itu? Mereka menyapamu karena kau anak konglomerat hyung"

" Eh, jinjja? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong?"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 7~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Aku rasa dia sudah tau akan seperti apa Hyung"

" Jaejoong ada diperingkat 45 dan Yoochun ada pada peringkat 79"

" Hah… Jidat hyung itu masih saja, padahal sudah private bersamamu"

" Itu kemajuan Min, semester lalu saja dia peringkat ke 109 dari 110 siswa"

" Setidaknya dia bukan yang terakhir"

" Kau ini"

" Annyeong Yunho hyung, Annyeong Min"

Yunho dan Changmin menengok dan mendapati Kyuhyun serta Jaejoong berdiri berdampingan.

" Ah, Kau peringkat 2 lagi Min" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Ne, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Yunho hyung"

" Kau ini merendah sekali. Dan Kyu, nilaimu masih jauh"

" Ne, tapi tak separah semester kemarin. Setidaknya kau naik 50 peringkat lihatkan sekarang aku ada diperingkat 10"

" Ne, kau sudah berusaha Kyunie ah. Kajja aku antar ke kelas. Annyeong hyungdeul" Ucap Changmin menarik Kyuhyun dan mengantarnya kekelas

Sepertinya Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak menyembunyikan hubungan mereka lagi.

" Kajja, aku antar kau juga Jae"

" Eh? Gomawo"

" Cheonma"

Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahi sejenak, beberapa orang yang dulu sering menyapanya kini mengacuhkannya. Bertidak seakan tidak melihat Jaejoong dan saat melihat mading, dia langsung tahu alasannya. Karena dia bukan lagi keluarga JUNG. Dan sekarang dia akan menikmati waktu yang ada, karena dulu banyak sekali yang mengganggunya sekarang dia punya waktu untuk menyendiri.

.

Pulang sekolah Yunho sedang menunggu Jaejoong yang sedang mengganti pakaian olahraganya dengan kemeja seragamnya saat sesosok yeoja menghampirinya.

" Yun. Aku Go Ahra kelas 11 E. Ini untukmu" Ucap Ahra memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Yunho lalu beranjak dari sana

" Eh?"

" Kau menunggu siapa Yun?"

Yunho menengok dan mendapati sesosok namja manis yang sudah menarik perhatiannya.

" Ah, aku menunggumu. Aku ingin mengajak pulang bersama"

" Ah, gomawo"

" Kajja"

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong kedalam genggamannya. Beberapa orang yang melihat itu melongo tak percaya terutama yeoja yang baru saja memberika sebungkus hadiah untu Yunho, Ahra. Dia berdecak kesal melihatnya.

" Awas kau!" Ucap Ahra

Jaejoong dan Yunho terdiam didalam mobil, setelah sampai Jaejoong turun tak lupa dia mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah itu dia pergi kerja paruh waktu. Disana Junsu menceritakan malam kemarin dimana Yoochun menyatakan perasaannya. Yunho hanya memberi nasehat agar Junsu mau mencoba membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

Pukul 10 malam sang supir menjemput Yunho, Yunho mengantarkan Junsu lalu beranjak kerumahnya. Disana sang Appa menunggunya.

" Yun, kajja kita bicara…." Ucap Siwon

" Ne Appa"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerucurkan bibirnya, dia sedang menunggu Changmin dan Yoochun yang sedang membelikan makanan untuknya.

" Hey"

" Ah, Yun"

" Sedang menunggu Changmin dan Yoochun?"

" Ne, mereka sangat lama…."

" Hey, kapan Appa menindahkanmu? Kim Appa maksudku"

" Kau ingin sekali aku pergi dari sini?"

" Bukan begitu" Yunho menarik - narik pipi Jaejoong

" Ahh Ahh.. Appoyo…"

" Aku hanya ingin menanyakannya saja"

" Satu minggu lagi mungkin?"

" Begitukah?"

" Ne"

" Ini hyung! Makanlah! Eh, annyeong Yunho hyung" Changmin menginterupsi mereka dengan membawakan ramen untuk Jaejoong dan ddeobokki untuknya

" Ah, annyeong Yun" Sapa Yoochun

" Ne, annyeong"

Mereka pun mulai makan bersama.

" Kau tahu hyung? Tadi pagi Jaejoong hyung menerima surat kaleng"

" Mwo?" Tanya Yoochun, Yunho melirik kearah Changmin sedangkan Jaejoong memandangnya dengan tajam " Apa isinya?" Tanya Yoochun lagi

" Isinya menyuruh Jaejoong hyung un… Aww! Appo hyung! Kenapa menginjak kakiku yang tidak bersalah ini?"

" Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" Ucap Jaejoong

" Cerita atau aku marah?" Ucap Yoochun

" Jauhi JUNG YUNHO atau kau tahu akibatnya KIM JAEJOONG kau tidak pantas berada disampingnya. Begitu…" Jelas Changmin

" Jelas yang menulis itu adalah fansmu Yun" Ucap Yoochun

" Aku tidak punya fans" Elak Yunho

" Kau punya. Sejak kemarin Yun! Sejak mereka tahu kau seorang Jung! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana banyaknya makanan dan hadiah yang ada dimejamu tadi pagi? Itu dari fansmu Yun" Jelas Yoochun

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus Jaejoong yang menerima surat itu?"

" Karena kalian terlihat dekat Hyung!" Jawab Changmin

" Aku bisa dekat dengan siapapun yang aku mau bukan? Cih, ini menyusahkan"Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong dari tadi hanya berdiam diri tidak berminat pada pembicaraan Yoochun, Yunho dan Changmin. Namun seseorang tampak mendekat dan langsung merangkul lengan Yunho.

" Ya!" Yunho menipis tangan itu

" Kau dingin sekali Oppa! Oppa! Kajja, nanti pulang bersamaku"

" Aku akan pulang bersama Jaejoong"

" Hmm… Kalau begitu bisa kita kencan nanti malam?" Ajaknya lagi

" Hhh… Aku tidak bisa aku harus kerja part time"

" OMO! Kau kerja part time? Waeyo kau kan kaya" Ucap yeoja itu

" Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Yunho seadanya

" Baiklah ini nomorku, hubungi aku kalau ada waktu" Ucap yeoja itu lalu pergi setelah meletakkan selembar kertas dimeja. Nama yeoja itu `Go Ahra`

" Bukankah dia fansmu dulu hyung? Aish! Sungguh menggelikan" Ucap Changmin

" Aku tidak tertari lagi Minnie ah… Aku senang hidup seperti ini tanpa ada lagi yang menggangguku tiap pagi, istirahat dan pulang sekolah"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Saat pulang sekolah Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong menuju mobilnya. Menyuruh Jaejoong masuk dan membawanya ketempat kerja sambilan. Dia memesan es krim vanila favorit Jaejoong dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

" Makanlah"

" Hmm…" Jaejoong mulai mengemut sendok es krim itu

" Jae… Hmm… Maukah kau… Ah tidak! Bagaimana ya?"

" Kau kenapa Yun? Sakit?"

" An-aniya! Bukan itu… Aku hanya ingin bertanya… Apa.. Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

" Hmm? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong, jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat

" Ak-aku ingin tahu"

" Aku sudah mengurangi kadarnya Yun… Kau tidak usah khawatir" Ucap Jaejoong menunduk. Wajahnya merah sekarang

" Hmm… Ba-bagaimana kalau kadar yang kau kurangi itu malah menambah kadar sukaku padamu?"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya " Apa maksudmu?"

" Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyukaimu?"

" Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kita tidak bisa karena perbedaan status? Hal yang kau ucapkan padaku waktu itu"

" Tapi saat itu aku kan belum merasa pantas untukmu! Bagaimana sekarang? Apa aku sudah cukup pantas untukmu?" Tanya Yunho menatap mata indah milik Jaejoong

" Hmm.. Molla… Aku tidak tahu Yun… Aku dulu sangat sakit hati sampai memotong rambut dan merubah penampilanku sampai seperti ini"

" Hmm… Ak-aku akan mencoba meyakinkanmu kalau aku serius padamu. Cepatlah makan, aku akan menyuruh Ahjusshi mengantarmu pulang"

" Tidak perlu Yun"

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Makanlah" Ucap Yunho, mengusap kepala Jaejoong lalu meninggalkannya untuk bekerja

" Kau membuat semuanya sulit Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong

Jaejoong pulang satu jam setelahnya, dia langsung pulang dan disambut keramahan Heechul. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk didepan televisi.

" Bagaimana harimu Jae?" Tanya Heechul

" Hmm... Biasa saja Eomma... Oya, Yunho mendapat peringkat satu lagi"

" Ah, anak itu benar - benar hebat. Lalu kau?"

" Aku? 45 Eomma... Hehehehehe..."

" Berusahalah... Eomma yakin kau bisa lebih itu. Berusaha ne?"

" Ne Eomma..."

" Nah, Eomma pergi kerja dulu"

" Eomma bekerja?"

" Ne? Hanya jaga toko. Kau tunggu dirumah ne?"

" Ne, hati - hati Eomma"

Cup

Heechul mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu berangkat menuju tempat kerjanya. Jaejoong sendiri sekarang. Dia merasa sangat kesepian.

Tok Tok Tok

" Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia menuju pintu dan membukakannya " Junsu?"

" Annyeong Hyung"

" Ma-masuklah"

" Gomawo" Junsu masuk kedalam rumah " Ahjumma sudah berangkat?"

" Ne..."

" Biar aku buat minum sendiri Hyung! Ah! Kau mau makan apa? Aku buatkan, walaupun masakanku sangat kalah dari Ahjumma"

" Eh? Aku tidak lapar Su..."

" Ah, jinjja? Aku bawa film bagus, apa kau mau menonton bersamaku?"

" Baiklah"

Yah, Jaejoong akhirnya menonton bersama Junsu. Mereka terlihat dekat, mungkin karena jiwa uke mereka.

" Hey Su.." Panggil Jaejoong

" Hm?"

" Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

" Mak-maksud hyung?"

" Aku tahu kau menyukai Changmin, tapi... Chunnie juga menyukaimu Su..."

" Eh? Molla hyung... Ak-aku masih menyukai Changmin"

" Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Changmin? Dia namja terevil yang pernah kutemui lho"

" Hmm... Apa yang membuatmu menyukai Yunho hyung?"

" Kenapa bertanya balik?"

" Hanya ingin tahu"

" Dia membuatku nyaman"

" Dia juga membuatku lupa banyak yeoja maupun namja lain dan mataku hanya tertuju padanya" Sambung Junsu

" Hah..." Keluh Jaejoong dan Junsu bersamaan " Seme memang menyusahkan..." Ucap mereka lagi

" Kenapa kita tidak coba jadi seme hyung?" Tanya Junsu

" Jiwa kita uke Su, dan apa kau sanggup melihat Yunho menjadi uke centil?"

" Eukyangkyang! Pasti lucu! Ohmaygadsan!"

Yah... Mereka berdua bercanda berdua meninggalkan pemikiran namja seme yang mereka sukai itu.

Ditempat lain..

" Hatchi!"

" Yun? Gwaenchana? Kau sakit?"

" An-aniya Eomma... Hatchi!" Yunho kembali bersin ntah apa yang terjadi...

.

Besoknya Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang guru. Dia akan mulai mengurus kepindahannya.

" Kenapa Jae?" Tanya Guru Tae selaku wali kelas

" Hmm.. Saenim, aku ingin mengurus kepindahanku"

" Eh? Wae? Kau kan sudah melunasi iuran sampai kau lulus? Kau mau keluar negeri?"

" Eh? Lu-lunas? Siapa yang membayarnya Saenim?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget

" Kau bisa mencari tahu keruang tata usaha Jae"

" Ah! Kamsahamnida saenim. Aku pamit. Annyeong"

Jaejoong segera berlari keruang tata usaha dan mencaritahu siapa yang membayarkan iuran sekolahnya. Dan dia begitu kaget, dia segera mencari orang itu. Dia mencari ke kelasnya dan yang ditemukan hanya Yoochun, dia akhirnya berlari ke perpustakaan tapi tidak menemukannya juga, belakang sekolah pun tidak dia temukan orang yang dicarinya. Akhirnya dia ke atap sekolah.

BRUKK

Jaejoong membalikka tubuh tegap itu dan memeluknya... Membuat orang itu hampir terjatuh.

" Wa-waeyo Jae?"

" Hosh... Ke-kenapa kau hosh... Melakukannya?" Jaejoong terangah

" Melakukan apa?"

" Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?" Jaejoong makin menyelusupkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho

Yunho hanya terdiam sesekali mengelus punggung namja cantik itu. Setelah tenang, mereka duduk bersebelahan dan Jaejoong mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yunho.

" Tidak apa - apa Jae, aku melakukannya ikhlas. Aku tau kau tidak akan bisa berpisah dengan Yoochun dan Changmin..."

" Kau terlalu baik Yun..."

" Tidak juga..."

" Lalu... Bagaimana aku harus menggantinya?"

" Mengganti apa?"

" Kalau begini kan aku punya hutang padamu... Bagaimana?"

" Hmmmm..." Yunho menaruh jari telunjuknya pada dagu, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai bersemu " Benar kau mau menggantinya?"

" N-ne..." Jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup

" Kau harus menepati janji" Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong

" Janji?"

" Ne, jadilah mandiri buatlah Kim Appa dan Eomma bangga memilikimu"

" Caranya?"

" Cukup mudah, menjadi berprestasi dan mandiri"

" Aku tidak tahu caranya" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Aku akan membantumu"

" Eh?"

" Aku akan bertanya pada pada pemilik cafe apakah masih ada lowongan"

" Lalu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Kehidupanmu sudah tidak seperti dulu, kau tidak bisa kan menyusahkan orangtuamu. Kau harus belajar mandiri dari sekarang. Buat mereka bangga, kau bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Kerja part time, Junsu dan aku akan menemanimu. Otte?"

" Hmmm.. Part time?"

" Ne..."

" Ba-baiklah"

" Dan ikutkah belajar bersama bersama Junsu, Yoochun dan Kyuhyun supaya kau berprestasi. Janji padaku kau akan membanggakan"

" N-ne Yun"

Jaejoong merasa bersyukur Yunho datang dikehidupannya. Dan dia juga berfikir tidak mungkin menyusahkan kehidupan Appa dan Eommanya.

Setelah diterima kerja, Jaejoong mulai belajar melayani tamu. Karena wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus cantik pengunjung makin banyak datang ke cafe. Namun hal itu membuat Yunho sedikit kesal namun dia menahannya.

" Ahhh! Lelahnya!"

" Hihihihihi, kau berkeringat Hyung!" Ucap Junsu

Mereka sedang duduk bersama setelah toko tutup. Mereka juga sedang menunggu Yunho

" Hyungmu lama Suie..." Ucap Jaejoong

" Yunho hyung memang seperti yeoja, lambat..."

" Hahahahahahahaha" Mereka berdua malah tertawa dan bercanda

" Kalian mentertawakan siapa?"

Junsu dan Jaejoong menoleh. Yunho berdiri dan disampingnya juga ada Yoochun.

" Eoh? Chunnie, Yunho"

" Kajja Su, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Ucap Yoochun lalu menggenggam tangan Junsu, dan Junsu hanya mengangguk

" Jae, kajja. Aku juga akan mengantarkanmu"

" Ne"

Dalam perjalanan, Jaejoong tertidur. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang baru, bahkan dia harus naik bus ke sekolah dan berjalan kaki dari halte bus menuju rumahnya.

Yunho tersentak kaget saat sesuatu menyentuh bahunya, kepala Jaejoong terjatuh dibahunya. Yunho tersenyum kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong lalu mencium punggung tangan itu.

" Jalja princess..."

Sang supir yang menyaksikan kejadian lewat kaca mobil hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Hari - hari berjalan sangat melelahkan untuk Jaejoong. Selain kerja part time, dia juga harus belajar bersama Kyuhyun dan Yoochun. Dia bertekad akan menjadi mendiri, mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin dekat dengan Yunho, namun ada seseorang yang sangat membencinya. Ya, Go Ahra. Dia menganggap Jaejoong musuhnya karena sangat dekat dengan incaran. Dia tidak mau Yunho jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong.

" Kau mau?" Tanya Yunho memberikan kotak berwarna pink pada Jaejoong

" Apa itu?"

" Molla... Yeoja bernama Ahra memberiku, sepertinya coklat"

" Eh? It-itukan untukmu..." Jaejoong menunduk. Hatinya sedikit terenyuh saat mendengar nama yang sudah membuatnya susah akhir - akhir ini

" Aku tidak suka makanan manis Jae..."

" Tapi, kemarin kau makan coklatku..."

" Itu karena coklat itu milikmu. Kajja kita ke cafe" Ucap Yunho kemudian menggandeng tangan Jaejoong menuju mobil jemputannya

" Eh?" Jaejoong masih mencerna perkataan Yunho kemudian merona hebat

Jaejoong sebenarnya sangat bahagia dengan kedekatannya dengan Yunho saat ini. Dia juga sebenarnya sangat senang dengan pernyataan cinta dati Yunho, namun dia hanya ingin seperti ini. Bukannya ingin mempermainkan Yunho hanya saja dia belum merasa pantas untuk Yunho yang sekarang sangat sempurna dimatanya itu.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Setelah hasratnya keluar dia berjalan menuju kantin namun langkahnya terhalang oleh seseorang.

" Seungri hyung?"

" Ne Jae... Bisa kita bicara?"

" Aku tidak bisa, teman - temanku menunggu dikantin. Waeyo?"

" Ah! Pulang sekolah saja?"

" Aku harus part time hyung... Aku tidak seperti dulu lagi sekarang"

" Sebentar saja?"

" Baiklah... Pulang sekolah nanti aku temui hyung. Dimana?"

" Gedung olahraga saja. Annyeong Jaejoong ah"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya kemudian menyusul teman - temannya yang ada di kantin. Pulang sekolah seperti janji, Jaejoong menemui Seungri yang sudah menunggunya digedung olahraga.

" Waeyo hyung?"

" Jae... Jadilah namjachinguku!"

" Eh? Mi-mian hyung. Kau tahu jawabanku bukan?"

" Tapi... Kehidupanmu sekarang seperti ini. Kau pasti sangat membutuhkanku untuk menunjang keperluanmu Jae. Kau tidak perlu kerja part time"

" Mianhae hyung. Aku tidak melihat seseorang dari kekayaannya. Lagipula aku menyukai seseorang. Jika sudah tidak ada yang ingin disampaikan aku pergi hyung. Annyeong" Jaejoong membungkukkan badan kemudian berjalan hendak meninggalkan Seungri

Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh pintu gedung, tubuhnya ditarik dan menyekapnya dalam kurungan tangan.

" Lepas hyung" Ucap Jaejoong datar

" Kau masih saja jual mahal padahal sudah jatuh seperti ini!"

" Apa maumu hyung?"

" Kau tahu bukan aku mencintaimu! Jadilah kekasihku!"

" Ya! Hyung! Le-lepaskan!"

Jaejoong merasa dejavu sekarang. Seungri dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Jaejoong ke lantai lalu menindihnya, kemudian membuka paksa seragam Jaejoong sembari menciumi leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mendorong Seungri namun gagal dikarenakan kondisinya yang memang sedang tidak baik. Dia sedikit demam hari ini.

Dulu ada Yunho yang menolongnya, namun sekarang apa dia akan ditolong kembali?

" Hyung! Je-jeball... Ak-aku tidak mau" Jaejoong terus meronta

" Eoh! Siapa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta? Apa Jung yang mendadak kaya itu?"

" Hyung! Arrgghh!" Jaejoong berteriak saat Seungri menggigit lehernya kuat

" Aku menyesal kenapa tidak menabraknya dengan keras waktu itu!"

" Hyung?! Ka-kau..."

" Ne, aku yang melakukannya! Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, orang lain pun tidak bisa! Camkan itu Jae!"

Seungri mulai menjilati leher Jaejoong, Jaejoong menangis dan meronta. Namun tidak diperdulikan oleh Seungri.

PLAKK!

Seungri yang kesal dengan pemberontakaan Jaejoong menamparnya. Bukan hanya sekali, tapi berkali - kali. Membuat kesadaran Jaejoong berkurang. Kini kepalanya pusing dan berkunang - kunang.

" Yunh..." Lirih Jaejoong sebelum kesadarannya hilang

Seungri yang melihatnya bukan iba melainkan malah menyeringai. Dia bisa memiliki Jaejoong seutuhnya bukan? Dengan cepat dia membuka celana seragam Jaejoong. Menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah karena akhirnya bisa melihat paha seindah milik Jaejoong. Seungri mengelusnya kemudian dengan nafsu menuju leher Jaejoong dan menghisapnya.

BRAKK

" Jae Hyung!"

Sebuah suara nyaring menggema di dalam gedung olahraga. Changmin, Yoochun, Yunho serta beberapa guru memandang ke satu titik. Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan seragam berantakan dan Seungri berada diatasnya.

" Brengsek!" Teriak Yunho kemudian menarik Seungri dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan memukulnya

" Yun! Hentikan! Kau tidak ingin dikeluarkan bukan? Biarkan para guru yang menghukumnya!" Ucap Yoochun sembari memegang lengan Yunho dengan keras, dia takut Yunho hilang kendali.

" Jae hyung! Sadarlah"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Yunho, dia kemudian berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang dipeluk oleh Changmin meninggalkan Seungri yang sudah diamankan oleh para guru.

Yunho menyelusuri wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit lebam. Marahnya mulai datang lagi, namun ditepisnya lalu dengan sigap menggendong Jaejoong dan berlari menuju UKS bersama Yoochun dan Changmin.

" Otte?" Tanya Yoochun setelah Jaejoong diperiksa oleh petugas UKS

" Dia kelelahan dan sedikit demam. Dimana namja itu?!" Tanya Yunho

" Pihak sekolah sudah menghubungi kepolisian terdekat dan dia terbukti menabrak kalian berdua saat kita berlibur" Jawab Yoochun

" Sial!" Yunho dengan kasar mengusap kepalanya " Kalian pulanglah, aku akan menunggunya sampai bangun dan mengantarkannya pulang"

Yoochun dan Changmin mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunjae. Yunho duduk dipinggir tempat tidur yang ditempati oleh Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho mengelus pelan surai indah milik Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah mulai memanjang kembali. Orangtua Yunho sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong namun karena sedang diluar negeri mereka tidak bisa langsung menjenguknya. Sedang orangtua Jaejoong belum dikabari sama sekali.

" Nghh..."

" Mianhae, aku membangunkanmu?" Bisik Yunho

" Yun!" Jaejoong segera duduk dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat kemudian menangis

" Gwaenchana Jae... Tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi... Aku disini" Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong mencoba menenangkannya

" Hiks... Ak-aku takut..."

" Gwaenchana Jae..."

Setelah Jaejoong tenang, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memakaikan jaketnya pada Jaejoong. Seragam Jaejoong sudah tidak berbentuk dan Yunho tidak rela memperlihatkan tubuh Jaejoong didepan banyak orang.

" Jja, naiklah ke punggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu"

" Eh? Aku berat ... Yun..."

" Kau ringan, tadi aku kan menggendongmu jadi tahu..."

" Mwo? Kau... Yang..."

" Ne... Kajja.. Sudah sore"

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong naik ke punggung Yunho. Dan Yunho berjalan menuju parkiran.

" Yun..." Bisik Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Gomawo..."

" Ne, kau juga harus berterimakasih pada Yoochun dan Changmin tadi. Mereka juga membantu"

" Ne" Jaejoong menyelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Yunho. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin momen ini berakhir, bolehkah dia egois? " Yun.. Aku mau kau mengantarkanku"

" Aku memang akan mengantarkanmu"

" Tapi, dalam gendonganmu..." Wajah Jaejoong memerah hebat saat mengatakannya. Dia sungguh malu, Yunho tersenyum

" Ne, baik princess"

" Ya! Memangnya aku yeoja!"

" Habis kau cantik sih"

BLUSH

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah. Dia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap Yunho.

Setelah meminta izin pada sang supir, Yunho berjalan menuju arah rumah Jaejoong, mereka berjalan pelan menikmati angin musim semi yang sedang berhembus. Saat sampai, Jaejoong masih tertidur hingga Yunho menggendong Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong setelah meletakkan Jaejoong pada tempat tidurnya.

Dia memandang sekeliling, tidak banyak berubah. Hanya ada tambahan beberapa boneka gajah milik Jaejoong.

.

Dua hari kemudian Jaejoong masuk sekolah, dia demam dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Saat ini, dia sedang makan siang bersama Yoochun dan Changmin. Dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Seungri dihukum dalam penjara, sedikit iba. Namun mengingat apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Jaejoong dan Yunho hal itu tidak setimpal.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong! Cho updateeeee!

Mianhae, tadinya mau update abis pulang dari dentist, tapi malah ketiduran abis di kasih obat. Hehehehehe... jadi, pas kebangun langsung ketik - ketik! Mianhae kalo mengecewakan!

Thanks buat kalian semua yang udah ripiu di chap kemaren, juga buat yang follow n fav ff Cho...

Special Thanks to :

CuteCat88, liea. friezty, iche. cassiopeiajaejoong, farla 23, YunHolic, Guest, joongmax, Noona, amora. amora. 94043, diahmiftachulningtyas, danactebh, alint2709, D, littlecupcake noona, kimura. shiba, Boo Bear Love Cwang, leeChunnie, akiramia44, yunjaeheart, yla, jaena, Aniss Kim, Vic89, Clein cassie, Yunjaeee Shipper, gwansim84, Para Sider...

Mianhae blm bisa jawab ripiu kalian di chap ini! Cho usaha in bales ripiu kalian di chap depan ne?

Hmm... next chap, hubungan Yoochun sama temen - temennya juga sama Junsu

So, see you next chap!


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae (baru mereka maksudnya)

Rate **T, M-**

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

Yunho menyelusuri wajah Jaejoong yang sedikit lebam. Marahnya mulai datang lagi, namun ditepisnya lalu dengan sigap menggendong Jaejoong dan berlari menuju UKS bersama Yoochun dan Changmin.

" Otte?" Tanya Yoochun setelah Jaejoong diperiksa oleh petugas UKS

" Dia kelelahan dan sedikit lelah. Dimana namja itu?!" Tanya Yunho

" Pihak sekolah sudah menghubungi kepolisian terdekat dan dia terbukti menabrak kalian berdua saat kita berlibur" Jawab Yoochun

" Sial!" Yunho dengan kasar mengusap kepalanya " Kalian pulanglah, aku akan menunggunya sampai bangun dan mengantarkannya pulang"

Yoochun dan Changmin mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunjae. Yunho duduk dipinggir tempat tidur yang ditempati oleh Jaejoong. Kemudian Yunho mengelus pelan surai indah milik Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah mulai memanjang kembali. Orangtua Yunho sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong namun karena sedang diluar negeri mereka tidak bisa langsung menjenguknya. Sedang orangtua Jaejoong belum dikabari sama sekali.

" Nghh..."

" Mianhae, aku membangunkanmu?" Bisik Yunho

" Yun!" Jaejoong segera duduk dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat kemudian menangis

" Gwaenchana Jae... Tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi... Aku disini" Yunho mengusap punggung Jaejoong mencoba menenangkannya

" Hiks... Ak-aku takut..."

" Gwaenchana Jae..."

Setelah Jaejoong tenang, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memakaikan jaketnya pada Jaejoong. Seragam Jaejoong sudah tidak berbentuk dan Yunho tidak rela memperlihatkan tubuh Jaejoong didepan banyak orang.

" Jja, naiklah ke punggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu"

" Eh? Aku berat ... Yun..."

" Kau ringan, tadi aku kan menggendongmu jadi tahu..."

" Mwo? Kau... Yang..."

" Ne... Kajja.. Sudah sore"

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong naik ke punggung Yunho. Dan Yunho berjalan menuju parkiran.

" Yun..." Bisik Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Gomawo..."

" Ne, kau juga harus berterimakasih pada Yoochun dan Changmin tadi. Mereka juga membantu"

" Ne" Jaejoong menyelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Yunho. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin momen ini berakhir, bolehkah dia egois? " Yun.. Aku mau kau mengantarkanku"

" Aku memang akan mengantarkanmu"

" Tapi, dalam gendonganmu..." Wajah Jaejoong memerah hebat saat mengatakannya. Dia sungguh malu, Yunho tersenyum

" Ne, baik princess"

" Ya! Memangnya aku yeoja!"

" Habis kau cantik sih"

BLUSH

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah. Dia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada punggung tegap Yunho.

Setelah meminta izin pada sang supir, Yunho berjalan menuju arah rumah Jaejoong, mereka berjalan pelan menikmati angin musim semi yang sedang berhembus. Saat sampai, Jaejoong masih tertidur hingga Yunho menggendong Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong setelah meletakkan Jaejoong pada tempat tidurnya.

Dia memandang sekeliling, tidak banyak berubah. Hanya ada tambahan beberapa boneka gajah milik Jaejoong.

.

Dua hari kemudian Jaejoong masuk sekolah, dia demam dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Saat ini, dia sedang makan siang bersama Yoochun dan Changmin. Dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Seungri dihukum dalam penjara, sedikit iba. Namun mengingat apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Jaejoong dan Yunho hal itu tidak setimpal.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

.

Aku memasuki rumahku yang sepi, tapi ternyata namja tua itu ada ruang keluarga. Ruang keluarga? Apa masih pantas aku menyebutnya seperti itu?

" Duduklah, Appa ingin bicara" Perintahnya

Dengan malas aku duduk dihadapannya.

" Jauhi Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu"

" Wae?"

" Jaejoong sudah bukan Jung! Dia tidak pantas berhubungan denganmu! Juga Kim Junsu! Bahkan orangtuanya sama sekali tidak diketahui?! Anak tidak jelas seperti itu tidak pantas berteman denganmu!"

BRAKK!

" Berhenti menjelekkan Jaejoong dan Junsu! Aku tidak akan menjauhi mereka! Anyyeong!" Ucapku kemudian berjalan menuju kamarku, aku sempat dia memanggil namaku namun aku tidak menghiraukannya

.

**~ Yoochun POV End ~**

.

Seorang namja berumur menghampiri Junsu yang sedang berjalan menuju halte bus. Dia berhenti didepan Junsu.

" Bisa kita bicara?"

" Nuguya?"

" Ayah Yoochun"

" Ah..."

Mereka duduk berhadapan, Park Kangin meminum americanonya dengan pelan. Sedangkan Junsu meminum Hot chocolatenya dengan gugup.

" Langsung saja, aku tidak suka kau mendekati anakku. Orangtuamu bahkan tidak jelas siapa"

" Eh? Maksud ahjusshi?"

" Jauhi Yoochun kalau kau masih mau hidup tenang"

" Kenapa Ahjusshi?"

" Aku seperti ini bukan karena membencimu, tapi aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Yoochun"

" Tapi, kami hanha berteman ahjusshi..."

" Entah teman atau sebutan apapun itu, aku tidak menyetujuinya. Menjauhlah dari putraku"

" Ahjusshi..."

" Permisi..."

Kangin berdiri kemudian meninggalkan Junsu sendirian. Namun tak lama Junsu bangun kemudian keluar dari cafe itu namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ayah Yoochun sedang bicara dengan seseorang, sebenarnya Junsu tidak mau menghampirinya namun dia mengenal sosok yang diajak bicara oleh Appa dari Yoochun itu.

" Jae hyung..." Lirih Junsu

" Junsuie..."

" Bagus kalian berkumpul. Kalian memang pantas bersama, sama - sama orang bawah. Dengarkan perkataanku atau hidupmu akan lebih susah Jae..." Ucap Kangin sinis kemudian pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong dan Junsu

" Apa dia bicara agar hyung menjauh dari Yoochun?"

" Ne, apa ahjusshi juga bilang seperti itu padamu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hum..."

" Gwaenchana... Tidak usah diperdulikan... Kajja, kita harus cepat! Kita sudah terlambat"

Junsu dan Jaejoong segera mempercepat langkah kaki mereka menuju kafe, Yunho yang ternyata sudah sampai terlihat khawatir karena dou JJ itu baru sampai. Namun Jaejoong meyakinkan Yunho bahwa mereka tidak apa - apa.

.

Malamnya terjadi keributan di rumah Yoochun. Ayah dan anak itu bersitegang diruang baca sang ayah. Sedangkan diruang tamu, sedang duduk satu keluarga menunggu Kangin dan Yoochun.

" Appa! Aku sudah bilang tidak mau! Kenapa memaksaku!" Teriak yoochun

" Ini demi kebaikanmu! Keluarga Yoona adalah yang terbaik! Kau harus menerima pertunangan ini!"

" Kau tidak pernah mengerti! Kau tidak pernah mencoba mengertiku dan Eomma!"

PLAKK

" Jangan sebut dia! Kau sama saja dengannya! Darah rendahan!"

" Cukup!" Yoochun berteriak kembali, dia sudah tidak tahan " Aku akan keluar dari sini!" Yoochun segera berjalan kearah pintu sembari memegangi pipinya yang ditampar

" Jika kau keluar, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari keluargaku!"

Yoochun menoleh, memandang jijik sang ayah yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berfikir sudah bisa mengendalikan Yoochun.

" Silahkan, lakukan saja!"

Yoochun membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan kencang, saat menuju ruang tamu seorang yeoja tersenyum padanya. Namun senyum manis sang yeoja bernama Yoona itu dibalas dengan senyum sinis Yoochun.

Yoochun mengemudi dengan cepat, tidak memperdulikan kecepatan dan keselamatannya. Dia tidak peduli kemana dia akan pergi, yang dia tahu dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Appanya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sekarang, dia sedang duduk menunggu jam tutup cafe. Yunho, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga sedang ada di cafe. Setelah agak sepi, mereka duduk bersama.

" Kemana Yoochunie? Ini sudah tiga hari" Jaejoong menghela nafas kembali

" Kau sudah kerumahnya Min?" Tanya Junsu

" Ne, Appanya marah besar juga. Aku juga tidak dapat melacaknya kemana - mana, kartu kredit Yoochun hyung diblokir oleh Appanya" Jawab Changmin

" Apa dia tidak punya tempat untuk bersembunyi? Atau tempat dia biasa menenangkan diri?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Aku sudah mencarinya kesana bersama Yunho tapi nihil..." Jawab Jaejoong

" Yoochun hyung pabbo! Tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya kita!" Ucap Changmin

" Sabarlah... Aku yakin dia akan muncul nanti" Kyuhyun mengelus lengan Changmin, mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih.

Junsu menatap Changmin heran. Heran? Ya... Dia tidak merasa sakit saat Changmin bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, dia merasakan sangat sedih Yoochun tidak disampingnya. Apa tandanya dia mulai menerima kehadiran Yoochun?

Setelah cafe tutup, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong dan Junsu pulang bersamanya. Setelah menurunkan Junsu ditempat biasa, mobil Yunho berjalan menuju rumah Jaejoong. Didalam mobil hanya ada keheningan, sampai mereka tuba dirumah Jaejoong. Yunho mengaatarkan Jaejoong sampai dalam depan pintu.

" Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho

" Ng? Aku tidak baik - baik saja melihat sahabatku menghilang Yun"

" Aku akan mencarinya. Jangan khawatir ne?"

" Hum..." Jaejoong mengangguk pelan

" Aku pulang ne?"

" Hati - hari Yun..."

" Ne"

Cup

Sebuah kecupan mendarat diatas kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali merona, pasalnya sudah beberapa hari ini Yunho sungguh perhatian dan berbuat sangat manis kepadanya.

Tapi, dihatinya dia masih ragu terhadap Yunho. Entah apa yang membuatnya ragu menerima pernyataan dari Yunho...

.

.

.

Esoknya, Junsu mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi dengannya setelah kerja part time dan Jaejoong menyanggupinya. Junsu ingin Jaejoong menemaninya makan dolsot bibimbab direstoran tempat biasanya Junsu dan Yunho kunjungi.

" Otte hyung?" Tanya Junsu saat Jaejoong memakan makanannya

" Ini enak Su! Sungguh! Apalagi ini murah! Aku suka!"

" Tentu saja murah dan enak! Yunho hyung yang pertama kali mengajakku kesini!"

" Oh?"

" Dia sungguh perhatian hyung!"

" Hum, ne..."

" Aku ingat sekali waktu Junior High School, aku sering sekali ke sini bersama Yunho huung dan kekasihnya"

" Lalu?"

" Yah, akhirnya kekasihnya memutuskannya karena mengira dia selingkuh denganku"

" Su... Kenapa Yunho perhatian sekali padamu? Mungkin dia mnyukaimu?"

" Hahahahahaha...! Hyung jangan mengada - ada! Yunho hyung seperti itu karena janjinya pada eommaku! Sebenarnya aku juga sudah bilang jangan terlalu memperhatikanku karena nanti kekasihnya akan marah tapi, dia bilang '_kalau kekasihku marah karena melihatku dekat denganmu tandanya dia belum mengenalku. Dan aku rela diputuskan dengannya!'_ Begitu hyung!" Ucap Junsu menirukan omongan Yunho

" Oh..."

" Tapi, dia kali ini serius hyung padamu"

" Molla Su! Biar saja dia mengerjarku! Tahu rasa dia, kenapa dulu menolakku! Huh"

" Hahahahahaa.. Kau lucu hyung!"

" Aish! Biar saja dia!"

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoochun?"

" Maksudmu?"

" Ini sudah empat hari dia menghilang hyung" Junsu menundukkan kepala dan mengaduk - aduk makanannya

" Kau tenang saja, dia akan kembali. Okay?"

" Hah..."

" Waeyo? Kau mulai menyukainya?"

" Molla hyung..." Junsu menatap Jaejoong

" Wae? Kenapa masih ragu?"

" Aku tidak merasakan sakit ketika melihat Minnie dan Kyu bermesraan didepanku, dadaku malah sakit ketika Yoochun menghilang"

" Bahkan hatimu lebih jujur dari pada mulutmu Su"

" Maksud hyung?"

" Kau mulai menyukainya..."

" Jinjja?" Junsu menatap lekat Jaejoong

" Ne, sudah kita habiskan makanannya dan pulang. Lihat, daritadi ponselku berdering karena Yunho"

" Ish! Yunho hyung tidak seru! Baru ditinggal beberapa jam sudah seperti itu! Dasar namja posesif!"

" Hahahahaha..."

Junsu dan Jaejoong menghabiskan makanannya lalu berjalan keluar dan melihat - lihat sekitar. Diabaikannya telepon dari Yunho.

Junsu memikirkan perkataan Jaejoong. Benarkah hatinya sudah berpaling pada Yoochun?

.

" Hyung! Gantungan itu lucu!" Junsu menarik Jaejoong menuju penjual dipinggir jalan dan memegang sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk bebek

" Ne! Mirip dirimu!"

" Ya! Hyung!" Junsu memukul pelan lengan Jaejoong

" Hahahahaha... Cute.." Ucap Jaejoong memegang sebuah gantungan berbentuk gajah

" Eoh? Hyung bukannya suka gajah? Beli saja, murah kok"

" Eh? Iya! Aku mau!"

Jaejoong mengambil gantungan itu kemudian melirik kesampingnya melihat sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk teddy bear memakai syal hijau merah. Jaejoong mengambilnya.

" Aku mau tiga gantungan ini ahjumma!"

" Eh? Aku bayar sendiri saja hyung"

" Aniya, tadi kau sudah mentraktirku. Aku belikan saja gantungan ini! Aku tidak suka kalau kau menolak"

" Ne hyung.. Gomawo"

" Sama - sama Su. Kajja! Sudah malam, hyung posesifmu sudah marah besar sepertinya"

" Hahahaha, ne!"

Junsu dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat bertemu dengan Yunho. Mereka melihat - lihat semua yang berdagang disana melupakan seseorang tengah menunggunya dengan khawatir.

" Yoochun!"

" Eh?"

Junsu menoleh, dia mendapati Jaejoong tengah memandang seseorang. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong.

Didepan sana, agak jauh dia melihat seseorang berjalan menggunakan hoodie biru dongker.

" Kau yakin hyung?"

" Aku mengenalnya Su! Cara jalannya dan tubuhnya! Kajja kita kejar!"

Jaejoong menarik Junsu mendekati namja yang diduga Yoochun.

GREEPPP

Jaejoong menarik namja itu menuju gang kecil diikuti Junsu.

SRREETT

PLAKK

Jaejoong membuka hoodie yang dipakainya lalu menamparnya, membuat rokok yang tersemat dibibirnya itu jatuh.

" OMO!" Junsu kaget melihat kelakuan Jaejoong

" Ja-ja-jae" Yoochun memegangi pipinya

" Ne! Ini aku! Kau kemana eoh! Kenapa menghilang?!"

" Mian" Ucap Yoochun menatap Jaejoong

" Kau bahkan merokok? Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka kau begitu?!"

" Jae ah..."

" Kemana kau menghilang?!"

" Itu..."

" Katakan!" Bentak Jaejoong

" Aish! dirumah eommaku"

" Leeteuk ahjumma?"

" Ne!"

" Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jaejoong, sekarang nadanya terdengar rendah

" Itu... Ng... Kau janji jangan beritahu namja tua itu?"

" Ne"

" Hyung.."

Jaejoong tersadar tidak hanya mereka berdua disana. Jaejoong menoleh saat Junsu mendekat dan bersembunyi dibelakang punggungnya.

" Junsuie..." Lirih Yoochun

" Ng... N-ne..."

" Maaf kau harus melihatku seperti ini"

" Gwaenchana..." Ucap Junsu pelan

" Kau tinggal rumah ahjumma?"

" Ne..."

" Kau ceritakan disana!"

" Eh?"

" Ppali... Waktuku tak banyak, Yunho terus meneleponku!"

Atas desakan Jaejoong, Yoochun membawa Jaejoong dan Junsu menuju tempat tinggalnya beberapa hari kemarin. Jaejoong sempat berhenti didepan gedung itu, namun dia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Yoochun menuju tangga disebelah gedung itu.

Diatas gedung itu, terdapat sebuah ruangan. Namun, hanya ada kasur lipat dan beberapa bekas bungkus makanan dan bungkus rokok beserta asbaknya.

Yoochun duduk dihadapan Junsu dan Jaejoong.

" Kau tinggal disini? Mana Leeteuk ahjumma?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dia dirumahnya"

" Katanya kau tinggal dengannya?!"

" Memang tapi hanya satu hari. Namja tua itu menghubungi eomma dan aku tidak mau ditemukan oleh namja tua itu sehingga eomma menempatkanku diruangan ini. Dibawah adalah tempat usaha eomma"

" Night Club?"

" Ne..."

" Lalu kenapa kau pergi dari rumah chun?"

" Namja tua itu... Malam itu dia mengenalkanku pada satu keluarga. Aku sungguh tahu maksudnya dan aku menolak, dia ingin aku bertunangan dengan yeoja pilihannya namun aku menolak dan sempat bertengkar. Saat aku akan keluar, dia berteriak akan mengeluarkanku dari keluarga. Aku sudah tidak tahan dan tidak peduli sehingga aku kabur membawa mobil dan masuk ke klub ini dan bertemu dengan eomma yang baru saja kembali dari luar negeri..."

" Kau tidak mau dijodohkan?"

" Tentu Jae ah... Aku... Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai" Ucap Yoochun menatap Junsu, Junsu langsung merona kemudian menunduk

" Lalu sejak kapan kau merokok?"

" Hanya tiga hari kemarin, tamu eomma ada yang memberikanku rokok sehingga akhirnya aku mencobanya dan... Yah... Kau tahu..."

" Ne! Sangat tahu!" Jaejoong menatap lekat Yoochun " Kau.. Kenapa tidak menghubungi kami Chun? Kami masih sahabatmu bukan?"

" Tentu Jae... Ponselku tertinggal dirumah"

" Aish! Kenapa tidak menemuiku ditempat kerja?!"

" Mianhae..."

" Kau... Apa kau makan dan hidup dengan baik disini?"

" Ne Jae, eomma sangat memperhatikanku"

" Baguslah..."

DDDRRRRTTTTT...

Ponsel Junsu bergetar, Junsu mengangkatnya.

" Ne?"

" ..."

" Ne, Jae hyung ada. Sebentar"

Junsu memberikan ponselnya ke arah Jaejoong.

" Yunho hyung ingin bicara" Ucap Junsu

" Aish... Namja itu benar - benar!" Ucap Jaejoong lalu mengambil ponsel Junsu " Waeyo?"

" Kau dimana? Dari tadi tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

" Mianhae... Aku sedang bersama Yoochun"

" MWO?!"

" Jangan berteriak"

" Dimana? Beritahu aku"

" Ck..."

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun.

" Aku keluar sebentar"

" Ne"

Tinggalah Junsu dan Yoochun dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada yang dibicarakan oleh mereka, mereka tampak membisu.

" Su..."

" Eh, Ne?"

" Apa... Aku masih pantas untukmu jika seperti ini? Aku seperti... Hmm... Bukan namja baik - baik"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau... Pasti makin membenciku"

" Eh? An-aniya..." Junsu menunduk, mungkin ini saatnya. Dari tadi jantungnya menggila saat melihat Yoochun yang tampak sangat tampan walau terkesan berantakan " Apa kau berencana terus tinggal disini?"

" Eh? Molla... Tapi, aku akan tinggal bersama eommaku"

" Oh... Ng... Chun" Junsu menatap Yoochun

" Hm?"

" Ng... Kau sudah menghilang lama, pasti banyak pelajaran yang tertinggal disekolah. Apa tidak masalah?"

" Aku tidak peduli itu..." Ucap Yoochun mengambil sebuah bungkus rokok dan mengeluarkan isinya

" Jangan merokok... Aku tidak suka"

Tapi sepertinya Yoochun tidak peduli, dia tersenyum miris lalu menyematkan sebuah rokok pada bibirnya. Dia kemudian mengambil korek dari dalam kantungnya.

Sreettt

Cup

Junsu merangkak kearah Yoochun dan mengecup bibir Yoochun, membuat sang pemilik kaget dan membelalakan matanya.

Junsu masih menempelkan bibirnya pada Yoochun, dia sendiri bingung harus bagaimana selanjutnya?

Yoochun memegang bahu Junsu mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Junsu, bisa gawat kalau Yoochun hilang kendali karena mencium aroma segar dari tubuh Junsu. Namun sepertinya Junsu tidak mengerti dan terus menekan bibirnya.

Yoochun mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan kembali mendorong tubuh Junsu kali ini lebih keras sehingga tubuh Junsu sedikit menjauh darinya.

" Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

" Ng..." Junsu kembali duduk namun sekarang jaraknya dekat dengan Yoochun " Ng... Aku tidak ingin kau merokok"

" Hanya itu?"

" Chunnie..." Lirihnya

" Waeyo?"

" Saranghae" Ucap Junsu amat sangat pelan

" Eh? Aku sepertinya salah dengar. Mianhae, apa yang kau katakan?"

Junsu memberanikan diri menatap Yoochun.

" Sa... Rang... Hae..."

Yoochun membulatkan matanya. Masih tidak percaya namun tak lama sebuah cubitan menyadarkannya. Junsu mencubit kencang pipi Yoochun.

" Appohh..."

" Salah sendri kau malah melamun"

" Aku... Aku masih tidak percaya Su..."

" Ini nyata Chun!"

Yoochun menangkup pipi Junsu. Tiba - tiba Junsu merona.

" Saranghae... Saranghae Suie..."

" Nado Chun..."

" Tapi, kalau kau bicara itu karena kasihan lebih baik jangan Su"

" Aniya... Jae hyung menyadarkanku tadi, mungkin hatiku lebih jujur daripada mulutku. Saranghae Chunnie ya..."

Grepp

Yoochun memeluk erat namja manis didepannya. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cintai. Tak lama Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Junsu.

" Boleh.. Ng... Aku menciummu?"

" Ng..." Junsu menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu perlahan mengangguk

Yoochun tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Junsu dan mendongakkan wajah Junsu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Junsu. Junsu perlahan menutup matanya saat bibir Yoochun menempel pada bibirnya.

Yoochun mulai mengulum bibir Junsu, tangannya menangkup pipi Junsu agar tidak menjauh. Yoochun mulai memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi agar lidahnya bisa masuk kedalam mulut Junsu.

Namun pergerakkannya terhenti saat tangannya merasa basah. Yoochun membuka matanya dan kaget melihat Junsu menangis. Dia langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

" Su? Gwaenchana? Mi-mianhae... Jangan menangis" Ucap Yoochun merasa bersalah, dia mengelap pipi dan mata Junsu

" Aniya... Aku senang, tapi aku sedih melihat keadaanmu"

Deg

Yoochun menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap Junsu.

" Gwaenchana... Aku tidak apa - apa asal kau berjanji selalu disampingku. Ne?"

" Ne..."

Junsu mencoba tersenyum walaupun gagal karena airmatanya terus turun dan mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Yoochun terenyuh melihat Junsu yang sungguh mengkhawatirkannya. Namun entah kenapa dia menyukai saat Junsu mengkhawatirkannya.

Cup

Kembali, Yoochun menempelkan bibirnya. Hanya memberikan ciuman penuh cinta untuk Junsu. Sampai...

Ceklek

" EHEM!"

Junsu segera mendorong Yoochun dan mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Mereka mendapati Jaejoong berdiri dengan Yunho.

" Mi-mian..." Ucap Junsu menunduk

" Apa - apaan kau jidat mencium Suie sampai menangis! Mau mati kau?!" Bentak Yunho yang sepertinya salah paham

" M-mwo? Aku tidak membuatnya menangis, eh... Dia menangis karena aku tapi aku... Tidak berbuat buruk padanya!"

" Benar itu Suie?" Yunho menatap tajam Junsu yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu yang diambil dari dalam tasnya

" N-ne hyung" Jawab Junsu

" Chukkae..." Jaejoong mendekat dan memeluk Junsu dan mengelus punggung Junsu pelan

" Gomawo hyung"

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan waktu disana dan pamit pulang setelah jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

" Mianhae aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang" Ucap Yoochun saat mengantarkan para sahabatnya menuju mobil Yunho

" Gwaenchana Chunnie"

Cup

Yoochun mengecup kening Junsu membuat Junsu kembali merona.

" Hentikan lovey dovey kalian..." Yunho menginterupsi

" Kau kan bisa melakukannya dengan Jaejoong. Kenapa mengganggu kami sih? Ck..."

" Ya!" Jaejoong mencoba membentak dan kemudian menggerutu

" Jja Su, masuklah ke mobil. Kau juga Jae..."

Akhirnya, mereka pun pergi dari tempat itu. Mobil itu berhenti ditempat biasa Junsu turun.

" Kajja Su, aku antar"

" Ne hyung"

" Jae, aku akan mengantar Suie. Kau tunggulah disini Jae"

" Eh? Aku boleh ikut? Kalau dipikir - pikir aku belum pernah ke rumah Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku hanya mengantarnya sampai depan rumahnya. Tidak lama, kau tunggulah disini"

Yunho keluar dari mobil dan mengantar Junsu menuju gang kecil. Jaejoong memandang dua orang itu dengan pandangan heran.

" Kenapa tidak boleh? Im ahjusshi tidak pernah ikut Yunho kesana?" Tanya Jaejoong pada mantan supirnya itu

" Belum pernah Jae ah..."

" Oh... Arraseo..."

Akhirnya Jaejoong duduk tenang dalam mobil menunggu Yunho. Tak seberapa lama Yunho keluar dari gang itu dan langsung masuk duduk disamping Jaejoong.

" Lama sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ng... Ne... Kajja ahjusshi sudah malam"

" Baik"

Mobil selanjutnya berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumah Jaejoong. Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai depan pintu rumahnya.

" Masuklah" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, gomawo sudah mengantarkanku"

" Ne... Jae ah..."

" Hm?"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho.

Cup

Yunho menempelkan bibirnya diatas kening Jaejoong lama. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya meresapi aroma tubuh Yunho yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

GREEPPP

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat namun Jaejoong tidak membalas pelukan Yunho.

" Saranghae... Aku sangat mencintaimu Jae ah... Semakin hari aku semakin tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu dan makin bertambah rasa itu Jae"

" Yu-yun?"

" Saranghae Jaejoong ah..." Yunho menyelusupkan wajahnya pada leher menyesap wangi vanilla pada tubuh Jaejoong " Aku sungguh khawatir kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku tadi... Kau boleh tidak menjawab perasaanku tapi, jangan sekali pun tidak menjawab panggilanku dan membuatku khawatir ne?"

" Ng... Ne Yun..."

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap teduh Jaejoong. Menangkup kedua pipi Jaejoong.

" Aku mencintaimu, jangan ragukan itu. Jalja Jae ah..." Lirih Yunho kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong kembali lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya

Jaejoong membeku ditempatnya tidak menyangka Yunho akan seperti ini.

" Yunho..." Bisiknya pelan kemudian memegangi leher yang baru saja dihinggapi oleh Yunho

Tak lama dia tersenyum dan masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

Besoknya Jaejoong sedang asyik bercerita dengan Changmin ketika Yunho menghampirinya dibelakang halaman.

" Hey Jae, ponselmu dipegang Yoochun?" Tanya Yunho

" Oh, ne! Kita tidak punya alat komunikasi dengannya jadi kemarin aku memberikannya pada Yoochun"

" Pantas saja, aku barusan telepon tapi yang mengangkat Yoochun"

" Oh... Ada urusan apa Yun?"

" Hmm? Aniya..." Yunho duduk disamping Changmin

" Nanti malam, kami akan bertemu dengan Chunnie hyung. Kau mau ikut Yunho hyung?" Tanya Changmin

" Eh?"

" Ne, Junsu pun ikut. Kami ingin membuat perayaan karena Junsu dan Yoochun resmi berpacaran" Jelas Jaejoong

" Boleh aku iku?

" Tentu saja, aku dan Junsu akan pulang part time cepat hari ini"

" Baiklah, aku ikut"

.

.

Sesuai janji, sekrang mereka sedang menunggu Yoochun di sebuah restoran. Hanya dia yang belum datang. Jaejoong, Yunho, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu menunggunya sambil sesekali menggoda Junsu yang wajahnya merona.

" Ah, mianhae aku telat" Yoochun datang dan langsung berdiri dibelakang Junsu

" Gwaenchana Chunnie ya.. Duduklah" Ucap Jaejoong

Yoochun mengambil duduk disamping Junsu. Dia menggenggam tangan Junsu dan memandangnya.

" Wajahmu merah? Waeyo? Kau sakit?" Tanya Yoochun

" Aniyo..." Lirih Junsu

" Tanya saja Minnie yang terus menggodanya Chun" Ucap Jaejoong

" Mwo?!" Yoochun memandang Changmin yang memang duduk disamping kirinya

" Hehehe... Aku bosan hyung"

" Kau ini!" Yoochun mencubit pipi Changmin keras

" Aw... Appooohh! Appaahh aw... Kauh tidak merindukanku huungg?" Ucap Changmin kesulitan karena Yoochun terus mencubit pipinya

" Tidak! Dasar nakal!" Yoochun melepaskan cubitan dan dan memandang sahabat yang sebenarnya dirindukannya

" Jae hyung~~ Jidat ini tidak merindukanku"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar rengekkan dari Changmin.

" Pabbo... Tentu aku merindukanmu!"

Yoochun menarik Changmin kedalam pelukannya. Dia tersenyum bahagia karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan hyung tersayangnya.

Tak lama, makanan mereka datang dan mereka makan dengan lahapnya terutama Changmin yang sudah menghabiskan empat piring main course. Aigo...

" Jadi? Bagaimana kabar Leeteuk ahjumma?" Tanya Changmin sembari memakan opera cake nya

" Eomma baik, dia menanyakan kabar kabar kalian"

" Kami akan menemuinya secepatnya Chunnie"

" Ne"

" Oh, jadi kau disini?!"

DEG

Jantung Yoochun berpacu sangat cepat ketika mendengar suara itu. Tentu dia sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara tegas itu. Yoochun menoleh.

" Kangin ahjusshi..." Lirih Jaejoong

"Bagus sekali kau malah melarikan diri dan ternyata kau kesini? Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" Ucap appa dari Yoochun

Yoochun menatap tajam appanya.

" Oh? Bukankah kalian berdua sudah kuperingatkan untuk menjauhi Yoochun? Kalian yang menyembunyikan Yoochun?"

" Ka... Kami?" Tanya Junsu pelan

Yoochun memutar otaknya, mengulang pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh sang appa kemudian memandang sang appa.

" Kau bicara apa pada Jaejoong dan Junsu?" Tanya Yoochun

Appa Yoochun itu tersenyum meremehkan.

" Apa bagusnya mereka berdua, lihat - lihatlah kalau berteman. Orangtua tidak jelas dan kau Jae ah... Bukankah kau sudah menemukan keluargamu? Kenapa kau tetap menempel pada keluarga Jung? Tak mau kehilangan hartanya eoh?" Kangin menatap Jaejoong

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menahan emosinya, sejujurnya dia ingin mengeluarkan airmatanya. Perkataan appa Yoochun sungguh mengena dihatinya. Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong mencoba memberikan kekuatan.

" Oh? Kau Jung Yunho bukan? Apa kau kasihan terhadapnya sehingga baik terhadapnya?" Tanya Kangin menatap Yunho " Ck... Harusnya kau menyingkirkan rumput liar bukan malah memeliharanya"

DEG

Perkataan itu telak memasuki hati Jaejoong apalagi Yunho. Amarahnya sudah diubun - ubun.

' Yunho... Mengasihaniku? Jinjja?' Lirih Jaejoong dalam hati

BRAAKKK

Yoochun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perkataan ayahnya yang sungguh keterlaluan menggebrak meja makan dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian direstoran tersebut.

" Hentikan omong kosongmu itu tuan Park!"

" Kau sendiri seorang Park bukan?"

" Bukan... Bukankah kau sudah mengeluarkanku dari keluarga?!"

" Dan kau memilih bersama namja miskin ini?" Tanya Kangin menunjuk Junsu

" Ne" Yoochun tersenyum

" Anak kurang ajar! Kau sama saja seperti ibumu!"

" Apa salahnya jika aku seperti eommaku?!" Yoochun mulai meninggi

PLLAAAKKKKK

Kangin menampar namja didepannya, bukan... Bukan Yoochun yang terkena tamparan itu.

" Su...ie..." Lirih Yoochun

Junsu mendongak lalu menoleh dan menatap teduh Yoochun. Sedangkan yang lain sungguh kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Changmin langsung berdiri disamping Yoochun.

" Ahjusshi apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Changmin

" Ck..."

Tap

Tap

Tap

" Apa yang kau lakukan tuan Park?!"

Semua mata menoleh dan menatap dua orang yang berdiri dibelakang Kangin. Seorang yeoja berumur empat puluh tahunan menggunakan dress hitam simple dan disampingnya berdiri namja memakai tuksedo hitam senada dengan dress milik yeoja disebelahnya.

" Suie Chagi?!"

Junsu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia amat sangat mengenal kedua orang itu.

" Eom... Ma... Ap..pa..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Update! Tinggal si nerdy ChangKyu...

Hah...

Tadi, jam 3 an ke toilet tiba - tiba sda cahaya putih masuk otak #plaaakkkk.. mianhae Cho sedikit gila! Hehehehe...

Pas ke toilet di kantor tiba - tiba dapet inspirasi... aigoo... karena takut lupa pulang kerja langsung ketik - ketik...

Mianhae kalo mengecewakan ne?

Teyyyuuuss... Cho minta muup buat fansnya Seungri oppa karena seneng bgt nistain dia. Cho seneng banget sama dia, apa lagi Cho sering bayangain dia jadi peran antagonis. Kkkk... omo! Jangan bilang bang Mimin sama mas Kris Cho selingkuh ne? Wkwkwkw..

**iche. cassiopeiajaejoong** : ne, si jaemma blm terima si yunpa neh...

**littlecupcake noona** : ia, hts an, aigoooo

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : untung yaaa...

**joongmax** : yayy... udh berkali - kali tp blm diterima

**Boo Bear Love Cwang** : udh tuh paman bebek udah terima oom jidat

**diahmiftachulningtyas** : ia, moga happy end nantinya! ^^

**Noona** : ia ia, neh udah update ^^

**akiramia44** : neeee... udah lanjut

**cho ri rin** : ia, harus biasain diri si Jaemma na

**babyblue137** : ne, pasti ada kok yg tetep suka sama Jaemma walaupun Jaemma ga kyk dulu. Jawabannya di chap selanjutnya. Hehehehe... biarkan aja si Yunpa ngeliat tapi mendem rasa marah ndirian. Hohohoho ^^

**yunjae heart** : baby - baby? Dipikirkan nanti ne? Ne... friendship kadang bawa love juga... ^^

**jaena** : ia ia, maacih ne?

**liea. friezty** : ciee cieee juga deh. Hehehehehe ^^

**Vic89** : cubit pipi seungri aja deh... :p

**dienha** : biar mandiri dy! Hohoho~~

**Yunjaeee Shipper** : kapan - kapan :p

**CuteCat88** : jangan pernah bayangin! Wkwkwk

**D** : wkwkwk, baca dari awal ne? Ia, Jaemma kacian ToT

**YunHolic** : ne, dia antagonis di sini ToT

Thanks yang udah menyempetin baca, nulis ripiu, follow dan fav ff Cho ne?

Nantiin chap selanjutnya ne?

See u next chap


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, ChangKyu

Rate **T, M-**

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

" Oh, jadi kau disini?!"

DEG

Jantung Yoochun berpacu sangat cepat ketika mendengar suara itu. Tentu dia sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara tegas itu. Yoochun menoleh.

" Kangin ahjusshi..." Lirih Jaejoong

"Bagus sekali kau malah melarikan diri dan ternyata kau kesini? Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" Ucap appa dari Yoochun

Yoochun menatap tajam appanya.

" Oh? Bukankah kalian berdua sudah kuperingatkan untuk menjauhi Yoochun? Kalian yang menyembunyikan Yoochun?"

" Ka... Kami?" Tanya Junsu pelan

Yoochun memutar otaknya, mengulang pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh sang appa kemudian memandang sang appa.

" Kau bicara apa pada Jaejoong dan Junsu?" Tanya Yoochun

Appa Yoochun itu tersenyum meremehkan.

" Apa bagusnya mereka berdua, lihat - lihatlah kalau berteman. Orangtua tidak jelas dan kau Jae ah... Bukankah kau sudah menemukan keluargamu? Kenapa kau tetap menempel pada keluarga Jung? Tak mau kehilangan hartanya eoh?" Kangin menatap Jaejoong

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menahan emosinya, sejujurnya dia ingin mengeluarkan airmatanya. Perkataan appa Yoochun sungguh mengena dihatinya. Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong mencoba memberikan kekuatan.

" Oh? Kau Jung Yunho bukan? Apa kau kasihan terhadapnya sehingga baik terhadapnya?" Tanya Kangin menatap Yunho " Ck... Harusnya kau menyingkirkan rumput liar bukan malah memeliharanya"

DEG

Perkataan itu telak memasuki hati Jaejoong apalagi Yunho. Amarahnya sudah diubun - ubun.

' Yunho... Mengasihaniku? Jinjja?' Lirih Jaejoong dalam hati

BRAAKKK

Yoochun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perkataan ayahnya yang sungguh keterlaluan menggebrak meja makan dan membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian direstoran tersebut.

" Hentikan omong kosongmu itu tuan Park!"

" Kau sendiri seorang Park bukan?"

" Bukan... Bukankah kau sudah mengeluarkanku dari keluarga?!"

" Dan kau memilih bersama namja miskin ini?" Tanya Kangin menunjuk Junsu

" Ne" Yoochun tersenyum

" Anak kurang ajar! Kau sama saja seperti ibumu!"

" Apa salahnya jika aku seperti eommaku?!" Yoochun mulai meninggi

PLLAAAKKKKK

Kangin menampar namja didepannya, bukan... Bukan Yoochun yang terkena tamparan itu.

" Su...ie..." Lirih Yoochun

Junsu mendongak lalu menoleh dan menatap teduh Yoochun. Sedangkan yang lain sungguh kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Changmin langsung berdiri disamping Yoochun.

" Ahjusshi apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Changmin

" Ck..."

Tap

Tap

Tap

" Apa yang kau lakukan tuan Park?!"

Semua mata menoleh dan menatap dua orang yang berdiri dibelakang Kangin. Seorang yeoja berumur empat puluh tahunan menggunakan dress hitam simple dan disampingnya berdiri namja memakai tuksedo hitam senada dengan dress milik yeoja disebelahnya.

" Suie Chagi?!"

Junsu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia amat sangat mengenal kedua orang itu.

" Eom... Ma... Ap..pa..."

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

.

.

.

.

" Tuan Park kenapa kau menamparnya?!" Ucap yeoja yang masih terbilang cantik itu

" Nyonya dan Tuan Kim..."

" Yunho, annyeong" Sapa namja disebelahnya

Yunho melepaskan genggamannya pada Jaejoong dan berdiri.

" Ahjumma, ahjusshi annyeong" Sapanya lalu membungkuk

Jaejoong menatap heran kearah Yunho. Dan bertanya - tanya siapa kedua orang itu dalam hatinya.

" Annyeong Yun" Sapa Mrs. Kim tersenyun lembut kemudian beralih memandang Kangin dengan pandangan menusuk " Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!"

" M-mwo?! Di-dia anak anda?" Tanya Kangin tergagap

" Ne! Suie chagi! Kemari! Jelaskan semua!"

Junsu berjalan kearah yeoja itu dan berdiri disampingnya.

" Gwaenchana eomma..."

Perkataan Junsu membuat Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Yoochun dan Changmin bungkam. Eomma?

" Kenapa dia menamparmu chagi? Ceritalah" Tanya Mr. Kim dengan nada lembut

" Ak-aku hanya ingin melindungi Chunnie dari tamparan ahjusshi" Jawab Junsu menunduk

" Mwo?! Jadi benar kau menamparnya?!" Ucap Mr. Kim setengah berteriak

" Kajja pulang" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Eom... Eomma..."

Namun, Mrs. Kim tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Junsu dan menariknya keluar. Sedangkan Mr. Kim memandang Kangin dengan pandangan menusuk.

" Perjanjian dan kontrak yang kita bicarakan tadi batal tuan Park. Annyeong!" Mr. Kim ikut melenggang pergi

" M-mwo?!" Kali ini Kangin yang terbata, dia sangat syok kontrak ratusan juta itu melayang begitu saja

Yunho berlari mengejar Junsu. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

Yoochun memasang senyum mengejek pada ayahnya.

" Lihat, rumput liar yang harusnya kau singkirkan ternyata dia adalah bunga yang sangat berharga bukan?" Kata Yoochun

" Kau! Pulang!"

" Aku akan pulang, kerumahku! Bukan rumahmu!"

Changmin memegang lengan Yoochun yang sepertinya naik darah kembali. Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki tegas mendekat kearah mereka.

" Jangan pernah kau coba membawa anakku!"

" Leeteuk ahjumma"

" Annyeong anal - anak" Sapanya kemudian menatap Kangin

" Anakmu?"

" Ne, aku sudah mendapat hak asuh untuknya. Dia memang masih seorang Park. Karena margaku pun Park bahkan sebelum aku menikahimu!" Leeteuk berdiri didepan Yoochun

" Cih..." Kangin menatap jijik pada mereka kemudian pergi dari sana dengan kekesalan yang luar biasa

" Gwaenchana Chunnie ya? Apa eomma terlambat?" Tanya Leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat sang anak

" Gwaenchana eomma, aku tidak terluka"

" Duduklah ahjumma" Ucap Jaejoong " Kau juga Minnie ah, Chunnie"

Mereka kembali duduk kali ini ditemani oleh eomma Yoochun. Jaejoong menatap ke sampingnya. Kursi Yunho yang kosong.

" Eomma kenapa ke sini?" Tanya Yoochun

" Eh? Eomma bertemu salah satu teman dan mendengar keributan saat hendak masuk. Dan eomma lihat itu kalian jadi eomma langsung mendekat"

" Lalu... Apa benar yang eomma katakan?"

" Apa?"

" Tentang hak asuhku?"

" Tentu Chunnie, selama ini eomma bekerja agar bisa mengambilmu dari namja itu. Apa kau tidak mau tinggal bersama eomma?"

" Ani, aku mau! Gomawo eomma..." Yoochun langsung memeluk eommanya dan sang eomma tersenyum senang melihat anaknya seperti ini

" Lalu..." Changmin menoleh " Dimana Yunho hyung? Dan... Siapa Junsu sebenarnya?" Lanjutnya

Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tiga temannya. Dia menghela nafas, dia juga penasaran dengan Junsu. Dia sudah mencaritahu tentang Junsu tapi hasilnya sama, orangtuanya tidak diketahui.

" Jangan tanya pada Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong

" Waeyo? Hanya dia yang tahu sepertinya hyung" Ucap Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Changmin

" Jika dia menganggap kita sahabat, pasti dia akan menceritakannya. Yunho... Dia sepertinya memang tahu, tapi... Lebih baik kita mendengar penjelasannya langsung pada Junsu bukan?"

" Hmm... Ne" Yoochun mengangguk

Srreekkk

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho duduk ditempatnya. Jaejoong seolah tidak peduli dan melanjutkan memakan cake yang tadi tertunda. Sedangkan eomma dari Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan bingung.

" Nugu?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Yunho

" Eh? Annyeong ahjumma... Jung Yunho imnida" Sapa Yunho kemudian sedikit membungkuk

" Oh... Kau Yunho... Ne, annyeong. Aku eomma Yoochun. Yoochun sudah bercerita tentangmu dan Jaejoong"

Yunho kembalasnya dengan senyuman kikuk. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang sedang makan.

" Junsu hyung mana?" Tanya Changmin

" Dia dibawa pulang" Jawab Yunho

" Oh..." Changmin pun kembali memasukkan potongan cake ke dalam mulutnya

Tak lama, mereka pun pulang. Jaejoong sekarang berada didalam mobil Yunho.

" Mianhae... Aku tidak memberitahu tentang Junsu" Akhirnya Yunho membuka suara

" Gwaenchana Yun... Junsu punya hak untuk tidak menceritakan kehidupannya bukan?" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho

Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

" Gomawo sudah mengerti"

" Ne..." Jawab Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho yang menangkup pipinya dan melepaskannya perlahan

Kemudian dia menatap keluar jendela. Ada satu pemikiran yang membuatnya tidak tenang dan Yunho tahu apa itu. Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai depan rumahnya.

" Hey..." Panggil Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menunduk

" Hmm?" Jaejoong tetap menatap tanah

" Apa dibawah sana lebih tampan daripada aku?"

" Eoh?" Jaejoong mendongak dan melihat Yunho terkekeh " Percaya diri sekali"

" Biar saja"

Grep

Kembali, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong namun masih saja Jaejoong tidak membalas pelukannya.

" Jangan percaya ucapan appa Yoochun"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku tidak pernah sama sekali mengasihanimu. Aku benar - benar telah jatuh cinta padamu"

"..."

" Jangan pernah berpikiran kalau aku mengasihanimu"

" Apa buktinya Yun?"

" Hmmm?" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong

" Apa buktinya kau tidak mengasihaniku Yun?"

" Apa yang ku lakukan selama ini kurang sebagai bukti?"

" ..."

" Apa aku terlihat mengasihanimu? Tidak... Tidak Jae ah, aku lakukan semua dengan tulus. Apa kau masih mau bukti? Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya hmm?" Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong

" Teruslah disampingku... Teruslah berada disisiku walaupun saat ini kau masih ku anggap sahabat"Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho sebenarnya kecewa dengan jawaban Jaejoong. Namun, dia harus melakukannya agar suatu saat nanti Jaejoong mau menerimanya.

" Ne... Aku akan melakukannya agar kau percaya"

" Gomawo..."

" Sebagai tanda perjanjian aku akan menyegel janjinya"

" Hmm...? Janji apa?"

" Jika kau sudah merasa jatuh cinta padaku lagi, katakan... Aku tidak mau kau menyembunyikannya dariku. Otte?"

" Harus?" Jawab Jaejoong ragu

" Hum! Jadi kau tidak boleh berbohong. Dan ketika kau katakan saranghae padaku, maka kau tidak boleh kemana - mana. Kau harus terus disisiku sampai maut memisahkan kita"

" M-Mwo?!"

Jantung Jaejoong menggila mendengarkan perkataan atau lebih tepatnya lamaran dari Yunho. Bisakah dia melakukannya?

" Bagaimana? Aku akan terus disisimu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tulus tapi kau juga harus berjanji ketika kau mencintaiku kau harus bilang padaku"

" Ng... Ne... Lalu bagaimana cara menyegel janjinya?"

" Tentu saja begini..."

Cup

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyambar bibir merah merekah milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri membelalakan matanya.

Tangan Yunho melingkar dipinggang Jaejoong dan meremasnya pelan membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari kagetnya. Bibir Yunho terus saja mengulum dengan semangat bibir yang ada didepannya.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mulai membalas perlakuan Yunho. Dia sungguh merindukan bibir yang pernah hinggap dibibirnya dulu. Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho. Terus menyes bibir didepannya.

Yunho menekan lidahnya dan mulut Jaejoong terbuka begitu saja, lidah Yunho menjelajahi mulut Jaejoong tanpa ada yang terlewat. Dia bahkan memiringkan wajahnya agar bisa lebih masuk kedalam mulut mungil Jaejoong.

" Ngghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah tertahan saat lidah Yunho membelit lidahnya

Tangan Yunho mulai membelai - belai punggung Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho. Kakinya semakin maju dan dan sekarang dia menginjak kaki Yunho. Dia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan rasa mint dari Yunho.

Namun, kebutuhannyalah yang membuat mereka memisahkan diri. Jaejoong menurunkan tangan yang dianggapnya tidak sopan. Yunho tersenyum senang karena Jaejoong membalas ciumannya.

Jaejoong sendiri wajahnya memerah, dia menunduk.

" Aku pegang janjimu Jae ah..." Bisik Yunho ditelinga kanannya membuat Jaejoong bergedik kemudian mendongak

Yunho yang melihat wajah merona Jaejoong ingin sekali melahapnya kembali, namun... Dia harus menahannya sekarang.

Cup

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum.

" Aku pulang... Jalja Jaejoongie..."

" Eh? Ne Yun... jalja"

Yunho mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong kemudian berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Jaejoong menyentuh rambut yangvtadi diacak oleh Yunho.

" Jae...joong...ie..?"

Blush

Jaejoong kembali merona kemudian berbalik dan membuka knop pintu.

" Omo!" Namun Jaejoong kaget saat sang eomma berdiri tak jauh dari pintu " Eom-eomma mengagetkanku"

" Waeyo Jae ah? Wajahmu merah kau mabuk?"

" An-aniya eomma! Aku tidak suka minum..."

" Lalu?"

" Hanya... Ng... Terlalu panas diluar"

" Oh..? Siapa yang mengantarmu Jae?"

" Yunho"

" Kenapa tidak mampir?"

" Eh? Kenapa ya? Tadi dia langsung pulang eomma... Ng... Aku... Aku kekamar ne eomma"

Cup

Jaejoong mengecup pipi eommanya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Heechul tersenyum tipis memegangi pipinya.

" Jaejoongie? Tidak buruk Yun.." Gumam Heechul kemudin masuk ke kamarnya untuk bercerita dengan suaminya tentang apa yang dia lihat barusan

.

.

**- KEDIAMAN JUNSU -**

.

" Kau tidak apa - apa kan? Yakin?" Tanya sang eomma

" Ne eomma... Gwaenchana"

" Apa yang tadi dibelakangmu itu, anak dari tuan Park?" Tanya Mrs. Kim, Eunhyuk

" N-ne..."

" Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya chagi?" Kali ini sang appa yang bertanya

" Ng..."

" Appa tidak mau kau berbohong chagi"

" Dia namjachinguku eomma.. Appa..." Junsu menunduk

" Mwo?!" Eomma dan appanya sungguh kaget dengan pernyataan sang anak

" Bu-bukankah kau menyukai Yunho?"

" Mwo?! Aniya eomma! Dari dulu aku hanya menganggap Yunho hyung itu hyungku! Aish! Eomma jangan mengarang!" Ucap Junsu tidak terima

" Eh? Jinjja?"

" Tentu eomma!"

" Tapi appa..."

" Aku tahu appa... Tapi, kali ini biarkan aku memilih ne? Sudah saatnya aku menentukan pilihan bukan? Eomma appa tenang saja ne?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum, putranya sudah berubah sekarang. Dulu, sang putra bahkan tidak bisa menentukan pakaian mana yang akan dipakai saat Yunho mengajaknya pergi bersama teman - temannya. Sekarang?

Junsu sudah terlihat mandiri dan mantap mengambil keputusan.

" Kemari peluk eomma chagi..." Ucap sang eomma

Junsu langsung menghambur memeluk eommanya.

" Aigoo.. Appa kan jadi iri... Ck..." Donghae, sang suami mendekat dan memeluk istri serta anaknya.

Ck...

Seperti teletubbies

.

**- KEDIAMAN KYUHYUN -**

.

Setelah acara selesai Changmin mengantar Kyuhyun dan mempir kedalam rumah Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia sedang menemani Kyuhyun yang sudah mengenakan piyama diatas tempat tidurnya.

Ada saatnya Kyuhyun bersikap sangat manja padanya. Dan Changmin menyukai hal itu.

" Temani aku sampai tidur ne?" Lirih Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin yang berbaring miring menghadapnya

" Ne baby Kyu" Changmin memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian mengelus punggungnya pelan

" Menurutmu bagaimana Junsu hyung?"

" Apa?"

" Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

" Molla Kyu... Kita tunggu sampai dia cerita saja ne? Seperti kata Jae hyung"

" Hum" Kyuhyun mengangguk " Tapi, apa Yoochun hyung tidak akan marah karena Junsu hyung seperti itu?"

" Hm? Yoochun hyung tidak akan marah... Toh, Junsu hyung tidak berbohong tentang hidupnya bukan. Hanya saja, kita yang tidak pernah bertanya tentang kehidupannya"

" Ne..." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan Changmin mengerti gerakan itu. Kyuhyunnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu

" Waeyo hmm?"

" Aniya... Hanya kupikir saat kau mengetahui Junsu hyung menyukaimu kau akan memilihnya" Lirih Kyuhyun

Changmin terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang tunangan.

" Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu hmm?" Tanya Changmin

" Mungkin kau ng... Bosan denganku?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin tertawa terbahak - bahak.

" Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa! Sopan sekali eoh!" Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang Changmin

" Kau lucu sih... Aku menyayangimu Kyu, bahkan mencintaimu saat pertama melihat sifat evilmu. Mana mungkin aku bosan padamu hmmm?" Changmin mendongakkan wajah Kyuhyun

Cup

Changmin tanpa segan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menikmati perlakuan sang tunangan, karena sebenarnya dia memang menyukai sentuhan Changmin.

" Ngghhhh..." Kyuhyun mendorong pelan dada Changmin karena kehabisan nafas setelah melakukan ciuman lebih dari enam menit

Menurut Kyuhyun, Changmin sangat tahan lama jika sudah menciumnya dan tidak akan melepasnya sampai Kyuhyun sendiri yang mendorong Changmin.

Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum manis.

" Jja tidurlah.. Jangan berpikiran macam - macam Shim Kyuhyun!"

" Ya! Aku masih Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun merona juga mendengar Changmin mengucapkannya namun kemudian dia menyelusupkan wajahnya pada dada Changmin dan mulai memejamkan matanya

Tak lama Kyuhyun tertidur dan Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

" Manis... Aku pulang baby ah..." Changmin mendekat dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur itu

Dia mendekati meja rias dan mengambil jaket yang tadi dilepasnya. Dia kemudian beranjak keluar kamar sang tunangan.

" Kyu sudah tidur Min?"

Changmin menoleh mendapati appa dan eomma Kyu yang sedang bersantai diruang tamu, dia menghampiri kedua orangtu tunangannya itu.

" Ne appa... Kyu sudah tidur"

" Sudah mau pulang Min?" Kali ini sang eomma yang bertanya

" Ne eomma... Ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang"

" Ya sudah, hati - hati ne?" Ucap Mrs. Cho tersenyum

" Ne eomma, appa... Annyeong" Changmin membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian pamit

Changmin masuk kedalam mobilnya, hari ini dia bersama supir. Dia sedang malas membawa mobil sendiri.

Changmin memandang keluar jendela. Hidupnya sudah diatur orangtuanya. Dua tahun lalu dia dikejutkan saat sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Tiba - tiba datang sebuah keluarga dan berkata bahwa mereka ditunangkan.

Kyuhyun saat itu hanya mengajukan syarat bahwa dia tidak mau pertunangannya diketahui oleh siapapun. Dan Changmin menurut, saat itu dia tidak mau ditertawai oleh sahabat - sahabatnya bahwa ternyata dia sudah ditunangkan sejak kecil.

Dan, untungnya di bisa jatuh cinta saat tahu Kyuhyun yang menjadi tunangannya. Siapa yang tidak tahu Kyuhyun disekolah? Sifatnya yang nakal membuat Changmin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. #dasar aneh!

Changmin bersyukur dia memiliki Kyuhyun sebagai pendampingnya.

.

.

.

" Ng... Hyung..."

Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri sendiri dikasir menoleh dan mendapati Junsu berdiri serta Yunho dibelakangnya. Dia baru sampai di cafe bersama Yunho tadi dan langsung mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam kafe lalu langsung menjaga kasir.

" Ne Suie?"

" Hmm... Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan... Bisa?"

" Tentang apa Su?"

" Tentang tadi malam. Chunnie dan Minnie akan kemari nanti malam"

" Ne Suie... Jja, sekarang kita kerja dulu ne? Tidak usah seperti itu" Ucap Jaejoong menepuk pundak Junsu yang sepertinya sedang gugup

Junsu mendongak dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Gomawo hyung"

Grep

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong, Jaejoong terkekeh kemudian balas memeluk Junsu. Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan dibalas senyuman manis dari Jaejoong.

.

.

Malamnya Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun sudah menunggu Jaejoong di cafe. Setelah shiftnya selesai, Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yunho menghampiri para tamu dan duduk dalam satu meja bundar. Di dalam cafe hanya ada mereka.

" Ng... Mianhae semua karena aku belum bercerita siapa aku sebenarnya. Sebenarnya kemarin malam aku ingin bercerita, tapi... Malah terjadi hal seperti kemarin" Junsu menunduk

" Gwaenchana Suie hyung. Jadi? Bisa kau ceritakan siapa dirimu?" Tanya Changmin

" Aku... Ng..." Junsu menatap Yunho, Yunho tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk pelan " Aku, dari kelurga Kim. Ayahku Kim Donghae dan ibuku Kim Eunhyuk"

" Eh? Sepertinya aku kenal. Ne?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin " Oh! Pengusaha properti itu eoh?!"

" Ne... Benar"

" Mwo?!" Changmin menatap Junsu tidak percaya

" Mereka orangtuaku. Dari kecil semua bisa kudapatkan dengan mudah, kecuali satu... Teman... Terakhir aku mendapatkan kasus pembullyan sehingga orangtuaku memindahkanku didaerah ini, dan aku minta masuk di sekolah dasar biasa. Bukan seperti yang kalian jalani selama ini.

Tak jauh beda, mungkin karena terlihat lemah aku dibully. Namun saat itu Yunho hyung datang dan menolongku. Sejak saat itu aku sungguh bergantung pada Yunho hyung. Orangtuaku yang tahu langsung memintaku mempertemukan mereka dengan Yunho hyung.

Aku membawa orangtuaku kerumah Yunho hyung. Disana eomma meminta Yunho hyung agar menjagaku dan membuatku mandiri. Namun, Yunho hyung waktu itu tidak menerimanya karena status yang berbeda. Dia tidak ingin dianggap memanfaatkanku karena aku anak dari orang kaya.

Dan dengan paksaan eomma, akhirnya Yunho hyung mau menjagaku dengan syarat aku harus ikut hidup sederhana sepertinya dan merahasiakan statusku sebagai orang kaya dan... Sampai saat ini, Yunho hyung memang menjagaku walaupun kami berbeda sekolah. Dia terus menjaga janjinya pada eomma sampai detik ini.

Dan... Hmm... Sejak bertemu kalian semua aku mulai merasakan arti persahabatan. Tapi, aku merasa sudah membohongi kalian karena aku menyembunyikan identitasku" Jelas Junsu

" Aniya Suie... Kau punya privasi... Dan kami tidak memaksamu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi, sekarang kau menceritakan kehidupanmu. Berarti kau sungguh menganggap kami sahabatmu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tentu hyung... Gomawo semua"

" Ne hyung... Hanya saja, sepertinya Yoochunnie hyung masih syok. Lihat wajahnya" Ucap Changmin

" Chunnie ah..." Panggil Junsu dengan lembut, dia menggenggam tangan Yoochun yang duduk disebelahnya

" Gwaenchana Suie..." Lirih Yoochun

Yunho tersenyum memandang Junsu yang terlihat mandiri sekarang. Namun...

" Suie... Ada yang belum kau katakan hmmm" Ucap Yunho membuat yang mendengar mengerutkan alis

" Eh? Ng... Ne... Itu... Hmmm... Cafe ini... Milikku"

" MWO?!" Semua yang ada disana berteriak kecuali Junsu dan Yunho

" La-lalu siapa tuan Kwang?"

" Dia hanya mengelola disini. Yunho hyunglah yang mengurus keuangan disini"

" Eh?!" Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho tersenyum gaje

Sekarang Jaejoong tahu, bahwa Yunho benar - benar keluarga Jung. Sifat Jung appa yang pandai berbisnis dan menghitung dana perusahaan ada pada Yunho bukan padanya walaupun Jaejoong sudah bersusah payah belajar pada Jung appa dulu.

" Begitulah... Saat Yunho hyung memintaku untuk menerima Jae hyung menjadi karyawan aku senang saja, karena mendapat teman baru saat itu" Junsu tersenyum tulus pada Jaejoong

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang mengejutkan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Yoochun pulang bersama Junsu. Kali ini, Junsu yang akan mengantar Yoochun menuju rumah eommanya.

Sedangkan Yunho seperti biasa mengantarkan Jaejoong. Kali ini mereka berdiri didepan gerbang.

" Aku sungguh kaget Yun" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunyo tersenyum memaklumi kekagetan yang Jaejoong alami.

" Hmm... Besok tidak usah menjemputku ne?"

" Ne..." Yunho tanpa sadar mengangguk namun... " Mwo?! Wae?!" Yunho langsung panik

" Hahahaha... Tidak usah sepanik itu Yun, besok aku akan mencoba kembali naik bus"

" Ka-kalau begitu aku ikut!"

" Hmmm? Wae? Aku bisa sendiri"

" Aniya aniya... Aku akan kemari menjemputmu dan kita akan naik bus bersama"

" Tapi Yun..."

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini eoh?"

" Aku pikir, aku hanya harus membiasakan diri dengan bus?"

" Kalau begitu, kau hanya boleh naik bus denganku. Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan naik bus"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa membantah omongan seorang Jung Yunho.

" Ne..."

" Ya sudah, masuk sana"

" Ne..."

Yunho mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bingung.

" Eoh? Dia tidak mencium keningku?" Gumamnya

"OMO! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Kami kan sahabat!"

Jaejoong menepuk - nepuk pipinya dan kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

Ada apa dengan Jung itu eoh?

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong! Cho kembali tengah malam ini!

Otte? Mengecewakan?

Rly. C. JaeKyu : Ne ne... tapi, Yunho yang minta

joongmax : masih bingung?

liea. friezty :udah dijlz in di chap ini. eomma na agak batu disini!

iche. cassiopeiajaejoong : Udah terjawab disini?

**yla** : di chap ini belom diterima juga tuh si Yunpa

**shanzec** : Ioo... udah kejawab disini ne?

**dienha** : Hmmm... udah ada jawabannya di chap ini yaa...

**leeChunnie** : udah di next ^^

**CuteCat88** : udah terjawab disini, masih bingung?

**Vic89** : ia, biarin aja dia!

**YunHolic** : ia, bapaknya galak disini ToT

**Boo Bear Love Cwang** : Ioo udah dilanjut... makasih udah bilang Cho cantik :p

**littlecupcake noona** : ne ne ne... analisisnya bener ^^

**danactebh** : ia, ini udah lanjut ^^

**akiramia44** : semoga aja nanti Yunjae na jadian ne?

**D** : sempetin donk :p nnti kalo Cho ada update ff baru, bace ye? wkwkwwkwkk Kangin oppa jahat mulu? Gimana yaaaa... Lagi suka sama dia, dan kemaren an ngebayangin dia yang di Intimate Note bareng sama pacar ke tiga Cho (Sungminnie oppa) kalo jadi antagonis pasti keren. heheheh ^^

**yunjae heart** : maacih... Cho keren #Lho? salah! maacih lah intinya ^^

**Noona** : keroyok? Jangan donk, Cho suka dia juga :p udah kejawab disini ne?

**Guest** : udah di jawab dichap ini yaaa ^^

.

Hmmm... **Tebak - tebakan... kenapa Yunpa ga ciuma Jaemma diakhir chap ini?**

jawabannya di chap depan sekaligus penentuan **ending ceritanya**..

**Our Life mau end juga neh** ToT

Hah...

Hwaiting ne!

See u next Chap chingu ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, ChangKyu

Rate **T**

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang mengejutkan itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Yoochun pulang bersama Junsu. Kali ini, Junsu yang akan mengantar Yoochun menuju rumah eommanya.

Sedangkan Yunho seperti biasa mengantarkan Jaejoong. Kali ini mereka berdiri didepan gerbang.

" Aku sungguh kaget Yun" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunyo tersenyum memaklumi kekagetan yang Jaejoong alami.

" Hmm... Besok tidak usah menjemputku ne?"

" Ne..." Yunho tanpa sadar mengangguk namun... " Mwo?! Wae?!" Yunho langsung panik

" Hahahaha... Tidak usah sepanik itu Yun, besok aku akan mencoba kembali naik bus"

" Ka-kalau begitu aku ikut!"

" Hmmm? Wae? Aku bisa sendiri"

" Aniya aniya... Aku akan kemari menjemputmu dan kita akan naik bus bersama"

" Tapi Yun..."

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini eoh?"

" Aku pikir, aku hanya harus membiasakan diri dengan bus?"

" Kalau begitu, kau hanya boleh naik bus denganku. Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan naik bus"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa membantah omongan seorang Jung Yunho.

" Ne..."

" Ya sudah, masuk sana"

" Ne..."

Yunho mengacak pelan rambut Jaejoong kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang bingung.

" Eoh? Dia tidak mencium keningku?" Gumamnya

"OMO! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Kami kan sahabat!"

Jaejoong menepuk - nepuk pipinya dan kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

Ada apa dengan Jung itu eoh?

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jaejoong bangun lebih pagi. Dia akan pergi ke sekolah menaiki bus, setelah memastikan seragamnya rapi dia segera turun.

" Omo?!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat mendapati makhluk tambahan duduk dimeja makan bersama appa dan eommanya.

" Pagi Jae ah..." Sapa sang eomma

" Pagi appa eomma..." Jaejoong mendekat dan mencium pipi eomma dan appanya kemudian duduk disamping Yunho.

Heechul tersenyum, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi dari Yunho. Yunho hanya akan menyapanya dan duduk bersama sang suami. Pagi ini mereka makan nasi goreng buatan eomma Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana Yun rasanya?" Tanya Heechul

" Masih senikmat dulu eomma... Eh... Kim... Eomma eh... Ahjumma" Ucap Yunho canggung

" Aish! Panggil eomma saja eoh? Kau tidak akan terbiasa memanggilku ahjumma!"

" Ah... Ne eomma!" Jawab Yunho senang

Jaejoong mendengarnya tersenyum namun sedikit iri dengan kebersamaan mereka.

" Jae? Waeyo? Kenapa hanya mengaduk - aduk makananmu? Apa tidak sesuai dengan lidahmu?"

" Eh?" Jaejoong mendongak kemudian menatap sang appa " Aniya... Aku hanya sedang tidak selera makan appa"

" Kau sakit?!" Tanya Heechul kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jaejoong, dia memegang kening Jaejoong dengan tangannya " Tidak panas"

" Aku baik - baik saja eomma... Aku akan menghabiskan makan pagiku kok" Ucap Jaejoong

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan makan paginya dengan tenang. Setelahnya Jaejoong dan yunho berjalan bersama menuju halte bus. Tidak ada yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua sampai di halte.

" Sepertinya bus akan ramai" Ucap Yunho ketika melihat antrian pada halte

" Ng? Ne..."

" Jangan jauh - jauh dariku ne?"

" Eh?"

Belum sempat Jaejoong berpikir, bus yang ditunggu datang dan Yunho menggenggam tangannya kemudian berjalan memasuki bus. Mereka berdiri dibelakang, saling berhadapan.

" Hah... Penuh..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Gwaenchana?"

" Ne Yun... Gwaenchana"

Karena bus makin penuh, membuat Yunho makin mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Tubuh mereka seperti berpelukan. Yunho menatap bingung Jaejoong didepannya.

" Kau kenapa Jae ah?"

" Tidak ada tempat untuk berpegang"

Senyum tipis tampak diwajah Yunho, dia mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya. Jelas hal ini membuat Jaejoong merona.

" Yu-Yun..."

" Hm?"

" An-aniya..."

Jaejoong memandangi tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Yunho kemudian tersenyum, dia juga sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho untuk mencium aroma mint Yunho yang membuatnya nyaman.

.

Tatapan para siswa sungguh beragam saat melihat Yunho berjalan bersama Jaejoong kedalam gedung sekolah. Yunho tidak menggunakan mobil dan beberapa siswa bahkan melihatnya turun dari bus bersama Jaejoong.

" Hah... Lelah..." Jaejoong mengeluh dan meletakkan kepalanya pada meja

" Kau sih hyung! Kenapa naik bus segala? "

" Aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri Minnie ah... Tidak mungkin aku merepotkan kalian terus"

Changmin yang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong menatapnya tajam.

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku ataupun Yoochun hyung tidak pernah merasa direpotkan! Tarik kata - kata hyung itu! Huh! Hyung menyebalkan" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Jaejoong terkekeh

" Aigo... Ne... Mianhae Minnie ah..." Ucap Jaejoong menarik pipi Changmin

" Appoohh... Aw..."Changmin mencoba menepis tangan Jaejoong namun gagal, Jaejoong terus saja mencubit pipi Changmin sambil tertawa

" Jae! Min!"

Jaejoong dan Changmin menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh.

" Yoochun ah!"

" Jidat hyuuuunnggg!"

Yoochun, namja itu masuk disertai senyum melekat pada bibirnya kemudian menghampiri kedua sahabatnya.

" Kau sudah mulai masuk?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne" Jawabnya

" Kau sudah tinggal bersama Leeteuk ahjumma?" Tanya Changmin

" Ne, tadi malam aku sudah mulai tinggal bersama eomma" Jawab Yoochun senang

.

.

Pulang sekolah Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Hari ini mereka akan belajar bersama. Bukankah sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan akan berlangsung? Sedangkan Changmin sedang tidur dikelas.

Yunho mencoba mengajari mereka dengan pelan, terutama Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang memang sedikit lambat menerima pelajaran.

" Waaahh... Selesai!" Teriak Jaejoong senang

" Akhirnya..."

" Jangan lupa mengulangi pelajaran dirumah. Ah! Dua hari lagi kita bertemu dirumahku ne? Appa dan eomma mengajak kalian makan barbeque" Ucap Yunho dan diangguki oleh teman - temannya

" Jja... Kita pergi Yun... Aku takut terlambat, shift kita setengah jam lagi bukan?" Jaejoong bangkit dan membereskan bukunya

Akhirnya Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun berjalan bersama ke arah gerbang. Jaejoong menolak untuk ikut dengan Changmin ataupun Yoochun untuk pergi ke cafe. Dia ingin naik bus saja.

" Jaejoong oppa!" Seseorang berlari dan menghentikan perjalanan mereka

Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang jalan terlebih dahulu menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik berdiri didepan Jaejoong.

" Ng? Ne?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Ini untukmu" Ucap sang yeoja kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak untuknya

" Untukku? Kau... Ng... Tidak salah?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu

" Aniya! Walaupun oppa bukan lagi seorang Jung, aku tetap mengagumimu oppa... Terima ne?"

" Eh? Kamsahamnida ng...?"

" Sandara. Namaku Sandara Park" Jawab yeoja itu lalu tersenyum lebar

" Ah ne... Kamsahamnida Sandara" Jaejoong mengambil kotak pemberian yeoja itu

" Ne, annyeong" Ucap Sandara kemudian tersenyum dan berlalu

Yoochun yang merasakan ada aura berbeda langsung menyikut Changmin dan menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun agar sadar dengan aura yang menguar dari seseorang disamping Jaejoong.

Changmin yang sadar menarik mundur Kyuhyun dan berbalik melangkah cepat meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong begitu pula Yoochun.

SREETTT

Yunho mengambil kotak itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Ng? Waeyo?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho aneh

" Kajja..." Yunho menarik lengan Jaejoong dan meninggalkan tempat itu

Saat di halte, Yunho melihat tempat sampah dia mendekat dan membuang kotak yang tadi diberikan oleh Sandara.

" Eh! Kenapa kau membuangnya Yun?! Aku bahkan belum tahu isinya!" Ucap Jaejoong kaget

" Tidak penting!"

" Waeyo?"

_' Ck... Namja ini bodoh atau polos sih?!'_ Batin Yunho sambil menatap lekat namja disampingnya

" Bagaimana kalau itu makanan yang sudah diberi obat yang aneh - aneh?"

" Tapi... Seingatku sering sekali memberiku coklat Yun"

" Kau tidak boleh menerima apapun lagi dari mereka"

" Wae wae wae?"

Saat Yunho hendak menjawab bus yang mereka tunggu datang dan dengan senang hati Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk naik ke dalam. Dan karena bus tidak ramai, mereka duduk dibelakang bersebelahan.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal dan kesal belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Yunho. Sementara Yunho tidak mau melihat kearahnya dan malah mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya melalui headset.

" Jung pabbo..." Ucap Jaejoong pelan agar Yunho tidak mendengar

.

Ditempat kerja, Jaejoong dan Junsu berbincang dengan ceria dikasir, kebetulan cafe sedang sepi. Sedangkan Yunho sedang berada didalam satu ruangan menyelesaikan tugas keuangannya.

" Kau sudah bertemu dengan Chunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Nanti malam aku akan pergi bersamanya. Tolong jaga cafe dengan baik ne hyung?"

" Ne..." Jaejoong tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Junsu

Sesuai janji, Yoochun menjemput Junsu di cafe pukul tujuh dan langsung beranjak dari cafe untuk membicarakan hal kemarin dan kencan mungkin?

" Hahh... Ramai sekali..." Keluh Jaejoong

" Kau lelah? Istirahat saja" Ucap Yunho yang kebetulan sedang berada dimeja dekat kasir

" Eii... Lalu? Kau akan kelelahan jika ku tinggal Yun..."

" Gwaenchana..."

" Aniya... Yun"

" Hmm?" Tanya Yunho, dia sedang mengelap meja

" Kau tidak lapar? Aku lapar"

" Biasanya aku selalu membawa bekal untuk part time. Kim eomma selalu membuatkanku bekal"

" Eh?"

" Ne... Dia tidak mau aku makan sembarangan dan sakit"

" Oh... Mianhae ne? Aku tidak bawa bekal"

" Kenapa kau tidak coba membuat bekal?"

" Mwo?"

" Ne... Bekal! Kim eomma sangat pandai memasak, appa juga. Kau mungkin mewarisi keahlian mereka"

" Apa... Ng... Apa kau mau aku buatkan bekal?"

Gerakan Yunho terhenti kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong.

" Kau serius?" Tanya Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong

" Ng... N-ne... Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa akan enak atau tidak"

" Jinjja? Kalau begitu besok pagi aku akan sarapan ditempatmu"

" Ya! Makanan Jung eomma bagaimana?!"

" Aku akan tetap memakannya! Jadi jangan lupa membuatkan sarapan untukku besok ne?" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum, menampilkan senyum mautnya

**Blush**

Wajah Jaejoong memerah parah, dia sungguh senang saat Yunho menginginkannya membuatkan makanan untuknya. Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Yunho membawa beberapa piring dan mangkuk yang ada dimeja menuju pantry.

" Membuatkannya sarapan?" Lirihnya kemudian menunduk

Entah mengapa pipinya bersemu kembali. Dan dia bertekad akan membuatkan makanan yang lezat besok!

Pulangnya Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai depan gerbangnya.

" Aku pulang ne?"

" Ne Yun... Hati - hati"

" Ne, aku nantikan besok ne?" Ucap Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong dan berlalu dari sana

Sekali lagi jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak nyaman kala Yunho berpamitan begitu saja dari sana.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjinya, Jaejoong bangun lebih pagi dan langsung menghampiri eommanya yang sedang membuat makan pagi.

" Eomma" Panggil Jaejoong

" Omona! Jaejoong! Kau mengagetkan eomma! Wae? Kenapa bangun sepagi ini hmm?" Heechul sungguh kaget mendapati Jaejoong ada dibelakangnya

" Itu eomma... Ng... Ituuu..."

" Ne?"

" Aku..." Ucap Jaejoong malu, namun matanya menatap spatula ditangan sang eomma

Heechul yang bingung mengikuti arah mata Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum.

" Kau ingin membuat makan pagi eoh?" Tanya Heechul

Dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

" Apa yang ingin kau masak humm?"

" Eomma.. Eomma tahu makanan kesukaan Yunho?"

" Eh? Kau ingin membuat makan untuk Yunho?"

" Ng... Ne eomma"

" Aigooo... Kajja... Anak itu suka sekali dengan tteobokki, gimbab dan sushi"

" Ne eomma... Aku sering lihat dia memakan sushi atau gimbab saat membaca buku"

" Hahahaha... Anak itu! Kebiasaannya belum berubah juga! Eomma memang menyiapkan camilan untuknya. Dia memiliki lambung yang lemah sehingga eomma selalu menyiapkan bekal lebih untuknya!"

" Mwo? Lemah lambung?"

" Ne!"

Sekelebat pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi malam, Jaejoong memandangi Yunho yang pergi menuju mobilnya namun sesekali tangannya menyentuh perutnya.

' Lemah lambung? Kemarin dia merasakan magh?' Batin Jaejoong

" Jae? Jae ah... Gwaenchana?"

" Eh? Ne eomma! Gwaenchana! Kajja kita buat gimbab untuk dimakan Yunho nanti"

" Ne...! Kajja"

Dengan semangat Jaejoong mencoba membuat gimgab. Awalnya memang sangat amat gagal, namun Jaejoong terus mencobanya.

" Eh? Kau sudah bangun Jae?"

Heechul dan Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Hangeng nerdiri mengamati mereka.

" Ne appa... Aku... Aku sedang buat sarapan! Appa tunggu diruang makan ne?"

" Ah... Ne! Appa akan senang memakannya Jae ah..."

" Ne appa!"

Setengah jam berlalu dan Jaejoong akhirnya berhasil membuat gimbab walau bentuknya beda dengan buatan Heechul. Dan tak lama, namja mata musang itu datang lalu langsung duduk dikursi pada ruang makan dirumah itu.

Jaejoong menghampirinya dan meletakkan sebuah piring dihadapan namja itu.

" Waw... Kau membuat ... Ng? Gimbab?" Ucap Yunho tak yakin karena bentuk aneh makanan didepannya

" Ya! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

Jaejoong berniat mengambil piring itu namun langsung dilarang oleh Yunho.

" Ini milikku... Aku akan mencobanya" Ucap Yunho lalu tersenyum kemudian mencoba gimbab itu

Jaejoong menunggu namja musang itu berkomentar. Jantungnya berdegup amat sangat kencang.

" Otte?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan saat melihat Yunho menelan makanan buatannya

" Mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

" Tentu saja jujur!"

" Arra... Sedikit terlalu asin... Tapi, enak kok"

" Masa?! Berarti aku punya bakat memasak dong!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengambil satu gimbab

" Eh?! Jang... An..."

Yunho hendak menepis tangan Jaejoong yang mengambil gimbab itu namun terlambat dan Jaejoong mengambilnya kemudian memakannya.

" Ngh!" Jaejoong membekap mulutnya menggunakan dua tangan dan berlari ke dapur diiringi pandangan penuh tanya pada Yunho

" Asin dan asam sebenarnya" Gumam Yunho

Heechul tersenyum, ini kan pertama kalinya memasak pasti ada yang kurang. Jaejoong kembali dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia sebal karena Yunho berbohong dan hal itu membuat Yunho terkekeh pelan.

Saat berangkat ke sekolah, sepertinya Jaejoong sedang merajuk. Dia menjaga jaraknya saat berjalan menuju halte dan juga disekolah.

" Waeyo hyung? Kenapa memajukan bibirmu seperti itu?" Tanya Changmin bingung saat melihat tampang sang hyung

" Aniyo! Huh! Namja menyebalkan!"

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak ingin marah pada Yunho, hanya menutupi malunya saja karena gagal dalam masakan pertamanya.

.

Saat istirahat, yeoja yang bernama Sandara itu kembali menghampiri Jaejoong dan memberikannya sebuah kotak kembali. Jaejoong akan makan dikelas hari ini, dia sedang menunggu Changmin yang sedang membeli makanan.

" Gomawo Sandara..."

" Aish! Oppa panggil aku Dara saja! Ne?"

" Ne, baiklah" Jaejoong tersenyun pada yeoja itu membuat sang yeoja tersipu melihatnya

" Jae!" Sebuah suara tegas menginterupsi obrolan Jaejoong dan Sandara

" Ne Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat yang menghampirinya ternyata Yunho dan Yoochun

Changmin yang baru kembali menatap bingung para hyungnya.

" Kajja makan!" Ucap Changmin yang diangguki oleh Jaejoong

" Oppa makan dikelas?" Tanya Sandara

" Ne Dara ya... Kau mau bergabung?" Ajak Jaejoong

" Eh? Bolehkah?" Tanya yeoja itu dengan mata berbinar

" Ne... Duduklah" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho membulatkan matanya. Bahkan selama makan siang berlangsung, Jaejoong sepertinya mengobrol nyaman dengan yeoja itu dan membuat Yunho benar - benar naik pitan. Aigo...

.

.

Pulang sekolah, Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang berjalan menuju kelas Yunho untuk mengajaknya pulang. Changmin hari ini tidak semangat karena tunangan a.k.a Kyuhyun sedang berada di Jeju karena sang haraboji sakit.

Namun diperjalanan langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat Yunho mengobrol dengan beberapa yeoja dan terlihat kadang Yunho tersenyum pada mereka.

Dan seketika hal itu membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dan langsung menghampiri Yunho kemudian menariknya dari yeoja - yeoja itu. Disertai pandangan bingung pada wajah Yunho serta yeoja - yeoja yang mengelilinginya tadi.

Changmin dan Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

" Kalau mereka saling cemburu begitu kenapa sih harus mempertahankan ego?" Tanya Changmin

" Ne... Kau tahu kan Jae seperti apa? Lihat saja nanti akan seperti apa Min drama mereka" Jawab Yoochun

" Hah... Ne..."

Jaejoong mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tidak baik hari ini. Insiden disekolah tadi membuatnya malas untuk bekerja. Sampai Junsu mengira bahwa Jaejoong sedang PMS!

Ck...

Labil...

" Jae ah... Ayo pulang" Ajak Yunho

" Ne! Sebentar! Aku ambil tas dulu" Sepertinya Jaejoong sudah sedikit melunak

Yunho menunggu dengan sabar sampai Jaejoong keluar dan mereka pun pulang. Atas keinginan Jaejoong, mereka berjalan kaki menuju rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan pelan didepan namja bermata musang itu.

" Ng... Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong pelan

" Ne?"

" An-aniya..."

" Katakan saja..."

" Itu... Bi-bisakah kita perbarui perjanjian kita" Ucap Jaejoong ragu

" Mwo?" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya

Jaejoong berbalik dan memandang Yunho.

" Ne... Bisakah?"

" Tergantung apa yang dirubah Jae ah..." Yunho kembali berjalan, Jaejoong pun berjalan kembali kali ini disampingnya " Jadi apa? Apa yang mau kau perbarui?"

" Ak-aku mau kau tetap disampingku"

" Bukankah itu perjanjian awal kita hmm?"

" Tanpa berdekatan dengan yeoja maupun namja uke manapun"

" Eoh?" Yunho kembali menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh Jaejoong

" Wae? Kenapa berhenti?"

" Kenapa?"

" Hmm?"

" Kenapa kau mau aku seperti itu?"

" Aku hanya... Ng... Tidak suka kau tersenyum pada mereka" Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho

**Blush**

Perkataan Jaejoong membuat Yunho merona namun dia tersenyum senang.

" Tapi, aku juga mengajukan syarat"

" Hmm?" Jaejoong menoleh

" Aku pun tak ingin melihat kau dekat dengan yeoja dan namja manapun. Otte?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

_' Apa Yunho merasakan apa yang aku rasakan juga?'_ Batin Jaejoong

" Otte?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dalam tundukannya. Dia sungguh malu menatap Yunho sekarang. Yunho tersenyum sumringah dan akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

.

Sampai didepan rumah Jaejoong, kembali perasaan tak nyaman menghampirinya. Mungkin karena terbiasa mendapatkan sentuhan Yunho, Jaejoong yang belum mendapatkan sentuhan setelah beberapa hari ini menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dia menatap punggung Yunho yang akan memasuki mobil. Mobil jemputan Yunho sudah berada disana sebelum mereka sampai di rumah.

" Yun! Tunggu!" Teriak Jaejoong dan berlari menuju Yunho, Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya

Cup

" Gomawo sudah mengantarku" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumah

Yunho memegang pipi yang baru saja dikecup oleh Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum sejuta watt kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya, sepertinya dia akan mimpi indah malam ini.

.

Dua hari kemudian sesuai janji mereka datang ke rumah Yunho untuk mengadakan pesta barbeque. Acara ini dimulai dari sore pukul empat. Junsu sampai harus menutup cafenya lebih cepat demi acara ini.

Jaejoong juga terlihat senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya appa dan eomma.

" Jae ah... Kau menginap ne?" Rayu Kibum

" Eomma... Aku tidak bisa... Nanti eomma dirumah marah"

" Ish! Biar eomma yang minta izin!"

Akhirnya dengan kekuasaan Kibum, Jaejoong menginap dirumah keluarga Jung malam ini.

Dia masuk kedalam kamar yang dulu ditempati kemudian tersenyum melihat keadaan kamarnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia mengambil salah satu koleksi boneka gajahnya lalu memeluknya.

Ceklek

Jaejoong menoleh, Kibum sang eomma masuk menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping tempat tidur memeluk salah satu boneka gajahnya.

" Waeyo hmm?" Tanya Kibum kemudian merangkul Jaejoong

" Gomawo untuk tidak merubah kamarku eomma"

" Ne Jae ah..."

Kibum memeluk Jaejoong dari samping. Sungguh dia merindukan Jaejoong, terutama sikap manja dan merindukan juga belanja bersama Jaejoong. Yunho membuka pintu kamar itu sedikit kemudian tersenyum. Dia senang melihat eommanya sungguh masih perhatian pada mantan anaknya itu.

.

.

.

Hari - hari selanjutnya berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Jaejoong pun sudah membiasakan diri dengan baik.

" Oppa!"

Jaejoong menajamkan telinganya, saat ini dia tengah berjalan menuju perpustakaan dan terhenti karena mendengar suara yang dia kenal. Dia bersembunyi dibalik dinding dekat perpuatakaan.

" Ne? Waeyo Ahra?"

" Apa... Apa benar aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi oppa?"

" Kau tahu bukan alasanku"

" Apa dia benar bisa membahagiakanmu? Aku... Aku bisa membahagiakanmu juga!"

" Aniyo Ahra... Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku bahagia"

" Aku... Aku akan mencoba membahagiakanmu oppa!"

" Aniya... Aku mohon, jangan lukai dirimu lebih dalam Ahra ya... Aku hanya menyukai ani.. Mencintainya, mencintai Kim Jaejoong"

" Hiks..."

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berpacu namun merasa hangat atas perkataan Yunho.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoong merapatkan dirinya pada dinding saat merasa Ahra melewatinya, Jaejoong tersenyum senang dia yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

.

.

.

**- TIGA BULAN KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Hari ini hari kenaikan kelas, sudah dipastikan aku naik kelas dan meraih juara lima! Hahahaha... Hebat kan aku, itu semua tidak lain atas bantuan Yunho yang tidak ada lelahnya mengajariku yang bodoh ini! Yoochun pun naik dengan nilai yang cukup membanggakan, berada di peringkat tiga puluh. Yunho sungguh pintar mengajari kami.

Sedangkan uri dongsaeng kesayanganku meraih peringkat dua. Dia memang jenius dan aku tidak iri dengannya... Aku malah bangga!

Sedangkan Yunho.. Dia meraih juara umum kembali dan mempertahankan beasiswanya. Hmm... Ngomong - ngomong soal Yunho, hari ini aku akan mengakhiri perjanjian kami dan akan mengakui bahwa aku mencintainya.

Bagaimana tidak mencintainya jika dia terus berbuat manis padaku terus menerus? Aku juga sudah membiasakan membuat bekal untuknya walaupun masakanku jauh dibanding Chullie eomma.

Balik menuju topik awal, Yunho sungguh tampan saat ini dia tengah memberikan ucapan terima kasih didepan aula auditorium.

.

Setelah shift kerjaku selesai aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Aku akan mengganti pakaian dan langsung pulang yah... Walaupun eomma dan appa tidak dirumah... Mereka sedang menengok haraboji yang sesang sakit.

Aku beberapa kali juga pernah mengunjungi Chungnam untuk bertemu haraboji dan halmoni. Mereka sungguh menyambutku dengan baik!

" Omo! Hyung! Kapan?!"

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara lumba - lumba milik Junsu menggelegar.

Dia sedang bicara dengan siapa eoh?

" Besok Suie..."

" Kau sudah beritahu Jae hyung?"

Memberitahu apa eoh?

" Hari ini Su..."

" Kau akan pergi ke Amerika dan tidak ada yang tahu hyung?!"

Amerika?! Apa maksudmya ini?

" Ne"

" Jae hyung pasti kecewa hyung"

" Bagaimana lagi ini sudah perjanjianku dengan Jung appa"

Jung appa? Mengirim Yunho ke Amerika?

" Beritahu Jae hyung yang sebenarnya hyung. Jangan bohongi dia"

" Aniya Su..."

" Kau harus memberitahunya... Aku tidak mau Jae hyung salah sangka"

" Suie ya..."

" Bilang sebenarnya bahwa kau setuju untuk dipindahkan ke Amerika asal Jung appa membiayai sekolah Jae hyung sampai lulus"

DEGHH

DEGHH

MWO?!

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong... Mianhae #bow...

Sudah berapa lama Cho ga update Our Life ToT

BT ih...

Cho kangen FFN sama chingu semua... Huuuwweeeee... Denger Jaemma mau wamil abis nyelesain drama barunya + comebacknya JYJ bikin Cho badmood! pokonya Jaemma harus wamil bareng Yunpa!

ya sudah lah, yang penting sekarang bisa update ne? ^^

Mianhae kalo mengecewakan

.

**liea. friezty** : ne.. manja beud bikin iri aja ToT

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : ne ne... thanks ya ^^

**ilma** : ga bisa update kilat ni?

**danactebh** : neee... ini udah lanjut

**akiramia44** : eskrim qm masih ada ga? Cho mau dong ToT

**Noona :** ne, Hwaiting!

**dienha** : Oom jidat itu ga terlalu hidup sederhana kayak Jaemma kok... masih dibilang kaya malah ^^

**shanzec** : ia neh... tuh udah ngaku! ^^

**Clein cassie** : ga ada orang ketiga... kasian udah banyak halangan na mereka! kkkk...

**leeChunnie** : ne... Cho lanjutkan! ^^

**Guest** : neee, udah lanjut! ^^ ia dunk... Jaemma udah biasa sama sentuhan Yunpa kalo ga disentuh gimanaaaa gitu... kkkk...

**Yunjae heart** : ia neh... ini aja 5 hari ga update... BT bgt ToT

**D** : kalo menurut Cho, antagonis itu keren? hehehe... ya, tunggu ff baru Cho ne?

**Yunjaeee Shipper** : cup cup cup... jangan bayangin Jaemma minder ne? walaupun dia sedikit minder sih ^^

**CuteCat88** : Hehehehe... aku seneng sih bikin pasangan EunHae itu jadi ortu na Oom bebek :p

**Vic89** : ngarep banget.. malah nyosor duluan tu...

**iche. cassiopeiajaejoong** : nee... cemungudd... cemunguuddd! ^^

**Boo Bear Love Cwang** : beeeuuhh... ga pernah dilabrak Jaemma ya? Mau dicium sama Yunpa izin dulu sama Jaemma n Cho! #lho urusan na apa? ne, udah mau end kayaknya...

**jaena** : ia, bener! biar Jaemma galau!

**YunHolic** : walah... kok udang?

.

Ya udah... tunggu chap selanjutnya ne? apa yang bakal Jaemma lakuin ke Yunpa! Kalo bener Cho update kilat!

sooo... see u next chap chingu! ^^

Chhuuuu~~~

#lirik ff sebelah...


	11. Chapter 11 End

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, ChangKyu

Rate **M, NC**

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

Hum... sebenernya end nya itu ada dua versi daaaaannnn... setelah berkutat dengan pikiran Cho yang entah kemana akhirnya Cho publish end yang ini, mianhae kalo nanti ada yang kecewa dengan end nya. Enjoy ^^

Hmm.. buat chap inu Cho sarankan dengerin lagunya THSK - Love in the ice, Jaejoong - Insa, MC Mong - Sick enough too die dan Akdong Mucisian - Melted. Saran aja sih... ^^

.

.

.

.

**- TIGA BULAN KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Hari ini hari kenaikan kelas, sudah dipastikan aku naik kelas dan meraih juara lima! Hahahaha... Hebat kan aku, itu semua tidak lain atas bantuan Yunho yang tidak ada lelahnya mengajariku yang bodoh ini! Yoochun pun naik dengan nilai yang cukup membanggakan, berada di peringkat tiga puluh. Yunho sungguh pintar mengajari kami.

Sedangkan uri dongsaeng kesayanganku meraih peringkat dua. Dia memang jenius dan aku tidak iri dengannya... Aku malah bangga!

Sedangkan Yunho.. Dia meraih juara umum kembali dan mempertahankan beasiswanya. Hmm... Ngomong - ngomong soal Yunho, hari ini aku akan mengakhiri perjanjian kami dan akan mengakui bahwa aku mencintainya.

Bagaimana tidak mencintainya jika dia terus berbuat manis padaku terus menerus? Aku juga sudah membiasakan membuat bekal untuknya walaupun masakanku jauh dibanding Chullie eomma.

Balik menuju topik awal, Yunho sungguh tampan saat ini dia tengah memberikan ucapan terima kasih didepan aula auditorium.

.

Setelah shift kerjaku selesai aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Aku akan mengganti pakaian dan langsung pulang yah... Walaupun eomma dan appa tidak dirumah... Mereka sedang menengok haraboji yang sesang sakit.

Aku beberapa kali juga pernah mengunjungi Chungnam untuk bertemu haraboji dan halmoni. Mereka sungguh menyambutku dengan baik!

" Omo! Hyung! Kapan?!"

Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara lumba - lumba milik Junsu menggelegar.

Dia sedang bicara dengan siapa eoh?

" Besok Suie..."

" Kau sudah beritahu Jae hyung?"

Memberitahu apa eoh?

" Hari ini Su..."

" Kau akan pergi ke Amerika dan tidak ada yang tahu hyung?!"

Amerika?! Apa maksudmya ini?

" Ne"

" Jae hyung pasti kecewa hyung"

" Bagaimana lagi ini sudah perjanjianku dengan Jung appa"

Jung appa? Mengirim Yunho ke Amerika?

" Beritahu Jae hyung yang sebenarnya hyung. Jangan bohongi dia"

" Aniya Su..."

" Kau harus memberitahunya... Aku tidak mau Jae hyung salah sangka"

" Suie ya..."

" Bilang sebenarnya bahwa kau setuju untuk dipindahkan ke Amerika asal Jung appa membiayai sekolah Jae hyung sampai lulus"

DEGHH

DEGHH

MWO?!

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 11 ( END ) ~**

.

.

.

.

Jung appa dan Yunho memiliki perjanjian dibelakangku? Tiba - tiba tanganku terasa bergetar hebat. Aku mendengar langkah kaki berjalan menuju pintu dengan segera aku meninggalkan tempat itu menuju depan café. Menunggu Yunho.

Saat mendengar pintu café terbuka dan menoleh. Mendapati Yunho berdiri disampingku mengenakan setelan jas hitam. Eh? Jas?

" Yun… Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku

" Ah, appa menyuruhku mengantarkan sebuah dokumen"

" Oh.. Kau pulang bersamaku bukan?"

" Ne"

" Hmm.. Yun…"

" Ne?"

" Bisa tidak nanti setelah mengantarkan dokumen kau ke rumah?"

" Wae?"

" Aku memasak menu baru hari ini" Aku menundukkan kepalaku

" Ne… Aku akan datang"

" Ya sudah. Kajja"

Yunho mengantarkanku sampai depan rumah kemudian dia langsung berangkat enhat kemana.

Aku segera masuk ke rumah dan menuju kulkasku. Apa yabg harus aku buat untuk Yunho?

Ah! Sebuah ide muncul dan aku segera bergulat dengan bahan yang ada di kulkas.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV End ~**

.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Setelah mengantarkan Jae pulang aku segera beranjak menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya. Park Corp. Ne.. Perusahaan milik appa Yoochun.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tn. Park" Ucapku pada resepsionis diperusahaan itu

" Anda sudah buat janji?"

" Ne"

" Silahkan tunggu"

Setelah menunggu lima belas menit, aku dituntun masuk menuju sebuah ruangan yang besar. Disana, tuan Park sudah menunggu di kursi kebanggaannya. Aku dipersilahkan duduk olehnya.

" Apa kau kemari atas perintah appamu?"

" Ne tuan Park. Aku membawakanmu surat kerjasama dari appa"

" Hahahahahaha... Aku tahu appamu orang yang sangat baik"

Aku menyerahkan dokumen yang kupegang padanya. Dia tersenyum kemudian membuka amplop coklat itu.

" A-ap-apa ini?" Tanyanya tergagap saat melihat kedalam amplop coklat itu

" Surat kerjasama anda?" Ucapku menatapnya tajam

Dia membalikkan amplop itu dan keluarlah kertas kerjasama itu dalam bentuk potongan - potongan kecil.

" Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada mulai meninggi, aku tersenyum kecil

" Appa membatalkan kerjasama dengan anda tuan Park"

" Mw-mwo?! Kenapa?"

" Appa melihat keuangan perusahaan anda yang menurun beberapa bulan ini. Memang anda tidak memeriksanya? Atau tidak ada lagi yang membantu anda mengerjakan urusan pekerjaan seperti Yoochun?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar

" Kalian!" Tuan Park meremas amplop yang ada ditangannya

" Dengar tuan Park. Kau sudah kehilangan anakmu sekarang dan... Jangan pernah mengganggu Yoochun juga Jaejoong lagi"

" Jaejoong? Kenapa dengan rumput liar itu? Kau tidak lihat dia bukan apa - apa sekarang!"

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan membungkuk padanya.

" Aku pergi dulu tuan Park. Semoga hari anda menyenangkan"

Aku berjalan sampai kepintu namun saat menyentuh knop pintu aku menolehkan kepala dan meliriknya yang terlihat bingung.

" Ah! Tuan Park, Jaejoong memang bukan siapa - siapa sekarang. Tapi, nanti dia akan menjadi seorang Jung kembali. Mohon camkan itu. Jika kau berbuat buruk padanya aku yakinkan appa dan aku akan menghancurkan perusahaanmu. Annyeong"

Setelahnya aku keluar dan aku mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam ruangan itu. Aku mendesah lega. Tugasku selesai.

Aku berjalan memasuki mobilku dan menyuruh supirku untuk beranjak menuju tempat Jaejoong.

" Hah..." Aku menghela nafas

" Anda tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Im ahjusshi melirik kearah spion

" Ne ahjusshi... Gwaenchana"

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada kursi penumpang dan memijat pelan pangkal hidungku. Rasanya sungguh menyebalkan!

Aku harus berakting menjadi seperti tadi pada tuan Park. Appa menyuruhku melakukannya jika aku berhadapan dengan tuan Park. Dia adalah namja angkuh yahg sayangnya menjadi appa dari Yoochun.

Yoochun... Dia sekarang tinggal sederhana bersama eommanya. Dia kembali ceria saat tinggal bersama sang eomma. Mungkin, dia memang tidak bahagia jika harua tinggal bersama appanya.

Junsu? Dia sudah terbuka pada Jaejoong, Changmin, Yoochun dan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan bukan?

Oh, ada! Jaejoong yang sampai saat ini masih belum mau mengakui kalau dia jatuh cinta padaku. Hah...

Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu dia mengucapkannya? Padahal besok pagi aku sudah harus pergi ke Amerika, dan malam ini aku berniat memberitahukannya.

Appa... Membuat perjanjian konyol dan menyebalkan. Dia akan membiayai Jaejoong sekolah asal aku mau kuliah dan mulai mengurus perusahaannya di sana. Akhirnya dengan segala pemikiran matang, aku menerimanya karena tidak sanggup melihat wajah sedih Jaejoong saat mengatakan bahwa dia akan pindah dan aku sungguh tidak ingin dia putus sekolah dan tidak melanjutkannya ke universitas.

Hah...

Jadi, akulah yang harus berkorban. Apa lagi dia adalah orang yang aku cintai. Aku harus sabar juga menghadapi sifatnya yang cemburuan itu. Padahal dia bisa dibilang masih menjadi sahabatku.

Bisakah aku berkata jika dia adalah sahabatku tapi kelakuannya seperti itu padaku?

" Tuan, kita sudah sampai"

" Eh? Oh... Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku ahjusshi. Hmmm.. Nanti aku akan menelepon jika sudah selesai"

" Ne"

Aku tersenyun kemudian mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil.

**Tok tok tok**

Aku mengetuk pintu itu. Dan tak lama terbuka, Jaejoong membuka pintunya. Dia sudah berganti pakaian menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana selutut berwarna putih. Oh... Jangan lupakan dia menggunakan apron berwarna pink bermotif gajah. Hadiah dariku satu bulan yang lalu karena dia sudah pandai memasak.

" Masuklah"

Aku tersenyum kemudian masuk dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dia mengikuti dibelakangku kemudian kembali menyalakan kompornya.

" Aku kira kau masih lama? Masakanku belum matang semua" Ucapnya sembari menggoyangkan spatulanya

" Aniya, aku hanya sebentar tadi"

" Oh..." Jae mengangguk kecil kemudian terlihat fokus pada masakannya

.

**~ Yunho POV END ~**

.

Jaejoong memang memasak walaupun pikirannya fokus pada hal yang lain. Setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong selesai dan menaruh semua yang dimasak pada meja meja dibantu oleh Yunho. Mereka duduk berhadapan dan memulai makan malam mereka.

Yunho tersenyum ketika memasukkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya. Dia sangat ingat dulu Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, bahkan sushi dan gimbab buatannya terasa sangat asin dan asam.

Namun sepertinya memang benar, keahlian keluarga Kim dalam memasak menurun pada Jaejoong karena Jaejoong bisa dengan cepat belajar dari eommanya.

" Wae? Kenapa tersenyum? Apa rasanya tidak enak?" Tanya Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho

" Eh? Aniya... Rasanya sangat enak. Aku hanya mengingat rasa masakanmu saat pertama kali memasak Joongie ah.." Ucap Yunho tersenyum menggoda

" Ya! Lupakan!"

" Hehehehe... Waeyo? Kau bisa dengan cepat belajar semuanya Joongie"

" Itu semua juga karena dirimu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan amat sangat pelan dan menundukkan kepala

" Mwo? Kau bilang apa Joongie?" Tanya Yunho kurang yakin

" Aniya... Sudah habiskan makananmu"

" Ne..." Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum

Setelah menghabiskan makan mereka duduk diruang tamu. Duduk berdampingan sambil menonton acara televisi. Jaejoong sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana. Sedangkan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Jaejoong sebenarnya menahan marah karena Yunho tidak menceritakan kejadian ini padanya.

Menurutnya, masalah ini bersangkutan dengannya kenapa Yunho tidak memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu? Dia sungguh kesal dengan namja bermarga Jung ini!

Sedangkan Yunho pun juga bingung, dia takut Jaejoong akan marah dan langsung mengusirnya keluar. Dia melirik kearah jam dinding. Jam sepuluh. Keduanya terlihat menghela nafas.

" Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Jaejoong datar, akhirnya dia yang memulai pembicaraan

" Eh? Apa?" Yunho menoleh dan memandang Jaejoong dengan bingung

" Kenapa kau melakukan perjanjian konyol dengan Jung appa?"

" M-mwo? Ka-kau tahu darimana?" Yunho sangat ingat dia tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun dia juga meminta appanya tidak bercerita pada siapapun masalah ini

" Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Suie tadi"

" Eh... Se-semua?"

" Ne" Kali ini Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam

" Joongie ah"

" Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu pabbo!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada agak tinggi

" Aku..."

" Kenapa?! Aku sudah membiasakan hidup sederhana! Aku juga sudah siap dengan kehidupanku nantinya! Kenapa kau kejam?! Bahkan tidak memberitahukanku?! Ini bersangkutan denganku pabbo!" Jaejoong menggenggam kerah kemeja Yunho dengan erat, matanya mulai berair

" Aku... Harus melakukannya Joongie"

" Wae?! Wae?!"

" Saat itu kau terlihat tidak ingin berpisah dengan kedua temanmu itu. Hanya itu yang bisa ku ajukan pada appa" Lirih Yunho, tangannya menyentuh pipi Jaejoong

" Tapi! Kenapa kau harus membuat perjanjian konyol hanya demi aku! Kau pabbo eoh?!"

**Tes**

Airmata itu mulai turun dan mengalir pada pipi namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu.

" Bukan hanya demi kau Joongie... Tapi demi orang yang aku cintai. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi melihat senyummu Joongie" Yunho mengusap airmata Jaejoong

" Kau pikir aku akan tersenyum melihatmu pergi karenaku?!"

" Lalu aku harus apa?!" Yunho meninggikan suaranya

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan melepaskan kerah kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Yunho dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ak-aku akan bilang pada Jung appa! Aku akan bilang akan membayar semuanya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kau akan membayar dengan apa?!" Tanya Yunho masih dengan nada tinggi

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung membenarkan ucapan Yunho. Saat ini dia belum mengumpulkan banyak, dia bekerja pun hasilnya diberikan pada eommanya dan dia hanya mengambil secukupnya. Dia makin menunduk dengan airmata masih mengalir pada wajahnya.

" Dengar Joongie, aku melakukan ini agar kau tetap bisa bersama teman - temanmu. Aku memang berkorban, namun aku tidak pernah menyesalinya"

" Ini salahku! Aku menyusahkanmu! Aku! Ini semua karenaku! Hiks..." Jaejoong makin terisak

" Aniya... Ini adalah pengorbananku Jae"

" Andwe! Kau tidak boleh pergi"

" Aku sudah membuat janji pada appa Jae ah..."

" Kau, kau bisa membatalkannya. Aku lebih baik dipindahkan sekolahnya dan kau tetap disini"

" Jae... Biaya sekolahmu sudah dilunasi oleh appa. Dan janjiku tidak boleh diingkari, aku tidak mau lari dari tanggung jawabku Jae ah"

" Hiks... Hiks..." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho yang sudah ia cintai kembali

**Srreeetttt**

Yunho memperhatikan pergerakan Jaejoong yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya. Namun kemudian Yunho membelalakan matanya menatap tak percaya Jaejoong yang kini membuka kaus singletnya.

" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

" Hanya ini! Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan atas pengorbananmu Yun"

" Mak-maksudmu?"

" Tubuhku... Milikmu" Jawab Jaejoong dengan pelan

Yunho sungguh kaget dengan omongan Jaejoong. Dia sungguh melakukannya tanpa ada paksaan, dan dia sangat kecewa karena Jaejoong menawarkan tubuhnya begitu saja padanya. Apa jika orang lain yang melakukannya dia juga akan seperti ini?

" Aku... Tidak akan melakukannya tanpa cinta Jae" Lirihnya

Yunho berdiri dan membuka jasnya kemudian menutupi tubuh atas Jaejoong. Dia memandang Jaejoong sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu rumah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membatu memikirkan kalimat Yunho barusan. Dan dia langsung mengutuk dirinya karena tidak mengucapkan kata yang ditunggu Yunho terlebih dahulu. Sekarang pasti Yunho mengira dirinya murahan.

Jaejoong berlari ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan jas Yunho yang terjatuh. Dia memegang bahu Yunho dan membalikkannya kemudian mendorong namja tampan itu hingga pintu yang barusan hendak dibukanya tertutup kembali.

**Brraakkkk**

Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho. Yunho membelalak kaget dan mencoba mendorong Jaejoong dengan keras.

" Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Aku sudah bilang aku melakukannya dengan rela!" Ucap yunho marah

" Kenapa kau langsung pergi tanpa mendengar semuanya pabbo!" Jaejoong menatap tajam namja bermata musang itu. Airmatanya terus mengalir

" Apa lagi?! Jelas kau langsung saja menawarkan tubuhmu! Apa kau akan melakukannya jika orang lain yang membayar semua biaya sekolahmu?!"

**Deg**

Kata - kata kasar itu mengenai hati Jaejoong dengan tepat.

" Kau pikir aku murahan?! Kau pikir aku akan tidur dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai?!"

" Kau menunjukkannya dengan sikapmu barusan" Ucap Yunho datar

Jaejoong menatap namja didepannya tajam. Melakukannya tanpa cinta? Tiba - tiba Jaejoong merasa direndahkan dan darahnya naik.

" Aku hiks... Mencintaimu pabbo! Hiks..."

" Tidak usah mengatakannya untuk membuatku senang Jae"

**Plaaakkkk**

" Aku mencintaikmu hiks... Pabbo! Aku harus hiks... Apa agar kau percaya eoh?!" Jaejoong mendongak dan menarik kerah kemeja Yunho

Yunho memandang lurus mata Jaejoong yang terus saja mengeluarkan airmatanya. Dia benar - benar berharap Jaejoong tidak berbohong.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks... Jebbaall..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho, wajahnya sudah benar - benar sembab sekarang. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yunho

"Mianhae Joongie... Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku"

" Hiks..."

" Mianhae... Mianh... Mmhhmmmh!"

Ucapan Yunho terhenti saat Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho. Yunho kembali mencoba mendorong Jaejoong namun kali ini Jaejoong dapat menahannya entah kekuatan dari mana.

Jaejoong menekan agar Yunho terus menempel pada pintu, tidak dibiarkan sedikit pun bergerak. Jaejoong memulai aksinya dengan mengemut bibir bawah Yunho. Dia kemudian menghisapnya dengan kencang.

" Mmhhngghh!" Yunho berteriak namun tertahan, bibirnya digigit kuat oleh Jaejoong

" Hiks... Balas ciumanku pabbo!"

" Tapi Jae..."

" Apa lagi alasanmu? Apa kau kurang puas aku menjatuhkan diriku seperti ini?!"

" Bukan begitu..."

" Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Lirih Jaejoong

" Hey hey..."

" Kau jahh..."

" Ya! Dengarkan kata - kataku! Jangan menyelanya" Ucap Yunho. Dia segera membungkap mulut Jaejoong yang tadi hendak memotong omongannya lagi

" Mmhhhpppp..." Jaejoong mencoba bicara walaupun tidak bisa

" Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku akan menyakitimu jika kita terpisah jauh Joongie"

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho.

" Apa maksudmu? Apa kau akan tertarik pada yeoja disana eoh?!"

" Tidak, aku malah takut kau yang malah tertarik pada orang lain selain aku" Lirih Yunho

" Tidak! Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untukmu Yun! Saranghae..." Jaejoong mencoba meyakinkan namja didepannya, tangannya mengelus pipi Yunho dengan pelan kemudian dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho

Kali ini Yunho tidak menolak kehadiran dari benda lembut nan kenyal itu. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semua walau batinnya mengatakan ini salah namun kali ini biarkan egonya yang mengambil alih.

Tak lama ciuman itu mulai berbalas. Mereka saling mencoba mendominasi, Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas tengkuk dan rambut Jaejoong dengan pelan namun teratur.

Tangan Jaejoong sendiri sedang mengacak pelan rambut namja yang tengan diciumnya itu. Akhirnya ciuman itu didominasi oleh Yunho. Dia bahkan membalikkan keadaan, sekarang Jaejoong lah yang bersandar pada pintu.

Tangan kanan Yunho turun perut Jaejoong dan mengelusnya pelan membuat Jaejoong melenguh nikmat.

Tak lama tangan Yunho seperti menyuruh kaki - kaki Jaejoong untuk mengait pada pinggangnya dan Jaejoong melakukannya. Mereka masih saling memberikan kecupan saat Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Bahkan Yunho tidak merasakan berat saat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya karena nafsunya mulai menutupi mata.

Perlahan, dia membaringkan Jaejoong pada ranjangnya dan mengamati Jaejoong yang sedang mengais udara sekitarnya.

" Kau cantik Joongie ah..."

" Aku.. Hoshh... Tampan!"

" Aniya, cantik... Kau sangat cantik untukku" Ucap Yunho mengelusi pipi lembut Jaejoong, matanya menatap tajam mata Jaejoong

Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti itu seketika itu juga merona. Ingin memalingkan wajah namun gerakannya terhenti saat Yunho mulai mengecupnya pelan.

" Kau yakin Joongie ah?"

" Ne Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong mantap " Ng.. Yun? Kau tidak pernah memanggilku Boo lagi. Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah merona

Beberapa bulan yang lalu memang Yunho memanggilnya dengan Boo namun Jaejoong berteriam tidak suka jadi Yunho menghentikan panggilannya itu tanpa tahu alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Jaejoong sungguh malu diperlakukan seperti yeoja.

" Bukankah kau tidak suka?"

" Aku suka kok" Ucapnya pelan

" Arra... Boo, apa kau yakin dengan ini semua? Sekali aku memulai aku tidak akan berhenti sampai akhir"

Jaejoong mencoba menatap Yunho walau dengan wajah meronanya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan namja tampan yang sekarang menindihnya, dia sungguh tak sanggup membayangkan hari - harinya tanpa namja yang sudah mengubah kehidupannya. Kemudian mengangguk yakin, matanya mulai berkaca - kaca kembali.

" Ne Yunh.. Hiks... Buat aku jadi milikmu seutuhnya. Buat... Hiks... Buat tubuh ini mengetahui siapa yang memilikinya. Ajarkan aku agar tahu siapa yang pantas untukku hiks..." Jaejoong terisak, dia menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar

Yunho yang menyaksikannya perlahan tersenyum miris, saat orang yang dicintainya akhirnya membalas perasaannya dia malah harus berpisah dengannya.

Perlahan Yunho menurunkan tangan Jaejoong dan mengecupi pipi dan kening Jaejoong.

" Tidak boleh menangis karenaku Boo... Kau hanya boleh tersenyum dan tertawa juga bahagia"

" Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika kau tidak disampingku?!"

" Kita pasti bisa... Ne?"

Yunho memandang kedua mata indah Jaejoong yang sedikit memerah karena tangisnya barusan. Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mereka melakukan ciuman namun kali ini lebih menuntut.

Ciuman itu makin mendalam bahkan Yunho tidak ingat dia sudah melepaskan kemeja serta celana yang dia pakai.

Ciumannya mulai turun menuju leher dan dada Jaejoong membuat tanda yang abstrak namun terlihat menggoda untuknya apalagi mendengar Jaejoong mendesah nikmat karena perbuatannya.

Kali ini tangan Yunho langsung menurunkan celana serta boxer yang digunakan oleh Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong malu dan dengan segera menutupi daerah privatnya yang sekarang sedikit mengalami perubahan karena ulah Yunho.

" Jangan tutupi..." Ucap Yunho pelan, matanya tetap menatap Jaejoong sedangkan tangannya mengelusi paha dalam Jaejoong " Buka Jae"

Jaejoong seolah terhipnotis oleh Yunho, dia membuka tangan yang menutupi bagian bawahnya dan sekarang Yunho bisa dengan bebas mengamati tubuh namja cantik yang tengah merona itu.

" Yuuunnn~~" Rengek Jaejoong, dia sungguh tidak tahan dipandangi oleh Yunho seperti itu

Yunho tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengelus lembut junior Jaejoong dan mengurutnya pelan. Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan desahan - desahan penuh nikmatnya.

Yunho mulai merasakan tangannya basah oleh precum yang dikeluarkan oleh junior Jaejoong mulai tergiur untuk mencicipinya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menjilati junior Jaejoong seperti eskrim.

" Aaaahhh! Mmhhhmm... Yunnniiieeehhh..." Jaejoong mulai mendesah keras saat merasakan sesuatu melingkupi benda privat miliknya

Dia mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan Yunho dan membuka matanya yang dari tadi tertutup menikmati sentuhan Yunho. Dia begitu kaget saat melihat ternyata Yunho memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Yunho.

Namun, Jaejoong langsung tersentak nikmat saat Yunho menghisap juniornya kencang bahkan kadang mempermainkan lubang kecil diujung juniornya itu. Dia langsung meremas rambut Yunho dan mencodongkan tubuhnya keatas.

" Yuuunn! Aahhh... Akkuuhh... MMHHHHMM...!" Jaejoong mengambil nafas sebanyak yang dia butuhkan

Klimaks baru saja menghampirinya dan dia sungguh lemas setelah merasakan dirinya bagai terbang ke langit. Namun, dia segera bangkit dan duduk. Dia lupa bahwa dia memuntahkan semua klimaksnya didalam mulut Yunho.

" Mian Yun... Aku..." Jaejoong mencoba membersihkan mulut Yunho namun Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong

" Gwaenchana... Rasamu manis"

**Blush**

Jaejoong merona mendengarnya. Yunho terkekeh melihatnya kemudian dengan pelan mendorong Jaejoong untuk berbaring kembali.

" Eh? Kau...tidak ingin aku berbuat seperti yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aniya... Aku tidak mau kau melakukannya"

Yunho menecup pipi Jaejoong kemudian menjilatnya dan jilatannya terus turun sampai ke dadanya. Dengan rakus Yunho menghisap dan nmenggigiti kedua dada Jaejoong secara bergantian.

Tangannya perlahan turun menuju hole Jaejoong dan menggeseknya pelan membuat Jaejoong mengerang nikmat namun tak lama rasa ngilu menghampirinya saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki holenya.

" Yuunhh... Mmhh..."

" Sakit?" Tanya Yunho pelan

" Aniihh..."

Jari lentik milik Yunho itu mulai bergerak maju mundur, membuat Jaejoong pun tersentak kaget merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

" Aaahhh!" Jaejoong mendesah nikmat saat merasakan jari Yunho menyentuh sesuatu didalam holenya dan tanpa sadar dia melebarkan kakinya berharap Yunho menyentuh titik itu kembali.

" Sakit?"

" Aniya... Sentuh lagi Yun... Disana..."

" Begini?" Tanya Yunho memastikan

" Mmhhm... Neehhh"

Bukannya menyentuh kembali titik itu, Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya membuat Jaejoong menatapnya bingung. Namun wajah bingung itu bersemu saat melihat Yunho menurunkan boxernya.

Dia menyaksikan live junior orang yang dicintainya mengacung tegak dan lihat ukurannya yang membuat Jaejoong bergedik ngeri dan membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya saat benda sebesar itu masuk kedalam holenya yang terbilang kecil.

**Srreettt**

Lamunannya terhenti saat melihat tubuh Yunho menindihnya kembali. Yunho mengecupi pipi Jaejoong kemudian menatapnya.

" Cakar aku saat kau merasa sakit. Lakukan sesukamu saat kau merasakan sakit. Mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk gugup. Wajah Yunho mendekat dan menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong. Dia menekan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jaejoong membuat para junjor itu saling bertemu dan bergesekkan. Membuat friksi nikmat pada para pemilik.

Tak lama, tangan Yunho turun dan mengarahkan juniornya menuju hole Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit meringis dalam ciumannya dan tangannya mencengkram bahu Yunho dengan kencang.

" Nngghhh!" Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dalam ciumannya

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan terdengarlah teriakan dari Jaejoong.

" Aapppooohh! Nnngghh!" Wajah Jaejoong memucat

" Mau berhenti saja?" Tanya Yunho

" Anihh.. Lakukan saja... Nngghhh!" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya

" Gigit pundakku"

" Aniihhh.. AAARRRKKKHHH!" Jaejoong berteriak kembali saat merasakan sesuatu memaksa masuk kedalam holenya

" Cepat Boo..."

Akhirnya Jaejoong menuruti kemauan Yunho, dia menggigit pundak Yunho. Yunho yang merasakan gigitan pelan pada pundaknya mulai fokus kembali. Dengan sekali hentak dan tanpa belas kasih Yunho mendorong juniornya kedalam hole Jaejoong.

" NNGGGHHHHH!" Jaejoong dan Yunho merasakan sakit yang sama

Jaejoong merasa benar - benar merasa terbelah dua. Dia bahkan tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun karena takut dengan rasa sakit itu. Sedangkan Yunho merasakan sakit pada pundaknya yang digigit oleh Jaejoong, bahkan pundaknya mengeluarkan darah.

Namun Yunho tidak menyalahkan Jaejoong karena dia pun menyakiti Jaejoong. Mereka saling pandang dan mendekat untuk kembali melakukan cumbuan panas. Entah aba - aba siapa Yunho mulai bergerak, hentakan pelannya membuat Jaejoong merintih ngilu dan sakit.

Tapi dia tidak mencoba menghentikan gerakan Yunho dia malah membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Yunho yang masih menciuminya. Dia memegang pipi Yunho yang sekarang basah oleh peluh. Kemudian mengusapnya.

Tak lama perasaan sedih itu datang kembali. Dia sungguh tak ingin namja musang dihadapannya ini pergi meninggalkannya.

" Wae? Kenapa menangis lagi?" Tanya Yunho pelan

" Aniiihh..." Jaejoong yang tak ingin Yunho tahu kegalauannya mendekatkan wajahnya menuju leher Yunho dan menghisapnya

Gerakan seduktif Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentakkan kembali pinggulnya. Tiba - tiba Jaejoong memekik nikmat saat milik Yunho menyentuh sesuatu didalam holenya. Membuat rasa sakit itu berganti nikmat. Tanpa sadar dia melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Yunho.

" Lagi Yuuunnhh.. Di sanaaahhh.. Mmhhmm!"

Desahan itu terus berlanjut sampai Yunho merasakan matanya berkabut dan merasa terbang. Dia menghentakkan dengan cepat pinggulnya dan...

" AAAARRRKKKHHH..."

**BRRUUKK**

Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja seakan semua tulangnya tidak bisa menyangga tubuhnya lagi.

Jaejoong menikmati momen ini, dia mengusap rambut Yunho pelan dan memeluknya erat. Dia sungguh tidak ingin semua ini berakhir begitu saja. Dia begitu egois dan ingin mempertahankan Yunho disisinya.

" Saranghae... Saranghae Yunho..." Ucap Jaejoong diselingi tangis

" Nado..." Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap namja cantik yang tengah menangis dibawahnya " Nado saranghae, jangan menangis untukku. Kau harus tersenyum"

" Mana bisa?! Sedangkan namja yang aku cintai besok pergi!"

" Kita masih bisa berhubungan... Malam ini tunjukkan aku senyummu Boo, tidak boleh ada tangis yang keluar dari matamu malam ini"

Jaejoong mencoba mengangguk dalam tangisnya. Dan malam itu mereka habiskan untuk saling mengungkapkan cinta dan terus mencoba membuat nyaman satu sama lain. Mereka berhenti ketika Jaejoong benar - benar merasa akan pingsan.

Sekarang mereka sudah tidur berhadapan dan tangan mereka saling berpaut satu sama lain.

" Kau tahu Boo? Aku menyukai rambut berponimu" Ucap Yunho seraya mengelus rambut Jaejoong

" Aku akan memanjangkannya lagi untukmu. Saranghae" Lirih Jaejoong dan tanpa izinnya airmata itu keluar lagi dari matanya

" Aku bilang apa tadi? Malam ini kau harus tersenyum padaku. Aku akan kembali Boo... Aku akan kembali karena aku mencintaimu"

" Hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Yunho menatap miris pada Jaejoong kemudia mendekat dan segera mendekap namja yang membuatnya jatuh hati bahkan salau hanya memandang matanya. Dia sunggung ingin menangis melihat namja yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu menangis, dia sungguh tidak sanggup melihat airmata Jaejoong terus mengalir. Namun dia mencoba menahannya dan membuat Jaejoong tersenyum walaupu gagal karena Jaejoong terus saja terisak.

.

.

.

.

" Nggghhh..."

Namja didalam selimut itu mencoba membuka matanya, sinar matahari mulai mengganggu matanya. Namun sontak dia teringat sesuatu dan langsung membuka matanya dan duduk walaupun dia memekik perih karena bagian bawah tubuhnya merasa sangat sakit. Dia menoleh ke samping dan tidak mendapati siapapun.

Namun, dia melihat ada sebuah kertas tergeletak pada bantal disebelahnya. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

Dia terisak, menangis menerima kenyataan yang harus diterimanya. Dia sungguh tidak ingin berpisah dengan namja yang sudah memilikinya tadi malam.

Dia menangis, menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana tangannya ikut memeluk lutut namun meremas juga kertas yang berisi surat itu. Dia Menangis meruntuki kebodohannya yang terlambat mengucapkan kata cinta pada namja yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

_- Boo,_

_Surat ini aku letakkan disampingmu agar kau mudah menemukannya. Pertemuanku denganmu sampai nasib kita yang ternyata tertukar aku anggap adalah takdir indah untukku._

_Merasakan jatuh cinta pada namja cantik dan baik hati sepertimu merupakan hal terindah yang pernah aku alami. Terima kasih untuk itu._

_Aku tidak pernah menyesali apapun yang terjadi. Kau adalah alasanku bisa menjalani semua ini Boo... Tanpamu aku bukan siapa - siapa. Kau adalah kekasihku sekarang maupun nanti._

_Tuhan mungki masih memberikanku hukuman karena mencintai orang sebaik dirimu sehingga kita harus berpisah sekarang padahal kau baru saja mengungkapkan perasaanmu._

_Mungkin kita terpisah saat ini. Tapi, aku yakinkan kita akan bersama suatu saat nanti. Tunggulah aku Boo, aku akan kembali ke sisimu._

_Percayalah, cinta kita tidak akan terhenti sampai sini. Aku yakin benang merah diantara kita akan berlanjut. Sarange nae namjachingu._

_Yunho -_

.

.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

Eeeeiiitttttrsss! Jangan timpuki Cho pake bunga dulu! ( wkwkwkwkwkw, org mau dilempar pake batu! )

Mwo? End? Ne... Mian, Cho lupa kasih tahu di chap sebelumnya kalo chap 11 udah end! Heheheheehehe..

Update lama? Cho lagi ga dapet pencerahan seminggu ini ditambah lagi pemberitaan tentang uri lovely pabbo prince Kris. Hah... Cho ga semangat gegara beritanya si Kris ToT. Tapi ini udah end kok + udah nyelesai in epilog na juga . Heheheheehehe...

End gantung? Kasian uri Jaemma? Gimana nasib Yoosu, Changkyu?

Ei... Cho bikin epilog kok, tapi mian kalo nanti ga sesuai sama kalian. Kalian bjsa tebak deh?

Makasih ne udah dukung Cho selama ini. Cho mohon kedepannya buat terus hantu Cho ^^

Mianhae juga kalo chap ini banyak typos?

.

**ariska** : Udah di lanjut n end ^^

**narayejae**: ne, alasannya belum terkuak disini

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : ia, udah ngomong tuh ^^

**CuteCat88** : udah terjawab di chap ini ne?

**iche. cassiopeiajaejoong** : lanjuuuttt, udah di lanjut sampe end! Heheheheh

**yla** : di chap end ini baru terjawab setengahnya ne?

**dienha** : udah kejawab disini?

**danactebh** : ne, ini udah lanjut ^^

**D :** yaaahhh, semoga mereka wamil bareng ne? Hehehehehe... ihh.. Cho suka sama peran antagonis. Kkkkk...

**Guest** : Jawabannya pertanyaannya ada di epilog ne?

**Noona** : Ne, dia tinggalin Jaemma begitu saja. Hah...

**jaena** : ne, di chap end ini Yunpa na udah pergi! Yeeeyyy Yunjae wamil bareng! Wkwkwkwkw...

**akiramia44** : cookies na masih ada? Liad chap epilog ne? Kita lihat mereka ngapain ^^

**shanzec** : hmmm... jawabannya di chap ini ne?

**Yunjae Heart** : ne, mereka makin jauh sekarang. Lama ne? Lagi susah dapet pencerahan ne?

**Clein cassie** : jawabannya di chap ini ne ^^

**Vic89** : mau na sih gitu... tapi...

**joongmax** : amiiinnn! Kkkk...

**leeChunnie** : nee, ini udah di next ^^

**Ilma** : Cho udah update ^^ maacih udah nunggu

**Boo Bear Love Chwang** : sabaaarrr... sabaaarrr... ne, jung appa lagi kejam ^^

**littlecupcake noona** : ckckckcck... ujian na udah an kan? Kemaren udah ujian nasional wkwkwkwkkw... semoga mereka juga berakhir dengan indah deh ^^

.

Nah nah...

See u next ff ne?

Chuuu~~~~


	12. Epilog I

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, ChangKyu

Rate **T**

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

.

**~ EPILOG ~**

.

.

.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

**.**

AAARRRGGGHHH...

Semua ini seperti membunuhku! Kuliah, membangun perusahaan appa di Swiss. Wae? Aku memang dikirim appa ke Swiss bukan ke Amerika entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Aku kembali duduk pada kursi direkturku dan memegang sebuah cangkir kristal dan meminum isinya. Hah... Rasanya aku bernostalgia mengingat hari ini. Hari ini tepat empat tahun meninggalkan Korea dan sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi ke sana.

Aku sungguh sedih meninggalkan Jaejoong malam itu, aku meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada kening dan bibirnya sebelum pergi. Masih ingat dalam benakku wajah lelah, sembab dan letihnya karenaku.

Aku membuka sebuah laci disampingku dan mengambil sebuah ponselku dulu dan membuka galerinya. Memandangi wajah lelah namja yang sudah mengambil hatiku ribuan kali bahkan walau hanya memandangi wajahnya dari ponselku.

Sebelum pergi, aku sempat mengambil gambarnya. Bagian pinggang ke atas tidak ditutupi apapun dan dipenuhi bercak merah karena ulahku. Aku mengelus foto penuh kenangan itu.

Enam bulan pertama saat pindah kesini, aku dan dia masih berhubungan lewat telepon setiap hari. Namun setelahnya dia jarang mengangkat teleponku. Bahkan membalas emailku pun jarang. Alasannya dia kelelahan pulang sekolah lalu kerja di cafe. Dan akhirnya pulang langsung tidur. Itu tidak masalah bagiku. Mungkin dia juga masih membiasakan diri dengan kehidupannya sekarang.

Namun, yang tidak bisa dipercaya adalah appa melarangku pulang sampai menyelesaikan tugasku disini. Dan Jaejoong, namja yang aku cintai itu makin jarang berbicara denganku. Bahkan kadang teman - temannya yang mengangkat telepon dariku.

Alasan Jaejoong tidak mengangkat teleponnya sangat beragam, entah sedang ke toilet, memasak, mencuci, menjemur bahkan ketiduran! Hah... Aku merasa dia menjauhiku.

Ada apa dengannya? Aku sungguh penasaran namun tidak bisa juga pulang. Saat aku diam - diam akan pulang asistenku Kang ahjusshi mengetahuinya dan melaporkannya pada appa sehingga aku terkurung disini sendiri tanpa tahu kabar kekasih yang aku rindukan.

Aku pernah beberapa kali menyewa orang bayaran untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Jaejoong. Dan mereka kembali hanya membawa kabar yang sama, Jaejoong dalam keadaan baik dan menjalankan semuanya dengan lancar.

Hah...

Bukannya aku tidak bersyukur dia menjalani semuanya dengan baik dan lancar. Hanya saja semua terasa ganjil untukku.

Apa yang terjadi disana sampai kau seperti menjauhiku? Bahkan sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Ponselnya mati, email tidak dibalas.

Saat bertanya pada Junsu, dia bercerita bahwa keuangan keluarga Jaejoong sedang tidak baik sehingga menjual ponselnya. Saat itu aku marah dan memaki Junsu, Yoochun juga Changmin kenapa tidak membantu Jaejoong dan mereka menjawab bahwa Jaejoong tidak ingin ada yang membantu.

Aku bungkam saat itu juga. Apa artinya diriku jika membantumu saja tidak bisa Joongie... Aku ini apa?

Hah...

Appa dan eomma beberapa kali mengunjungiku namun saat aku bertanya tentang Jaejoong, mereka langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku harus apa? Aku seperti terkurung sendirian didalam kotak.

Aku berdiri dan menghadapkan tubuhku ke arah jendela dan menikmati suasana malam dari atas sini.

Beberapa kali juga Junsu tidak sengaja menyebutkan sebuah nama. Terdengar seperti nama namja. Aku sungguh takut, aku takut mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku takut kau berpaling karenanya.

Aku merindukanmu Boo...

Kau... Masih mencintaiku kan Boo...?

**Tok tok tok**

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan terlihat pintu terbuka.

" Tuan, anda sudah malam"

" Aku akan pulang nanti Kang ahjusshi. Ahjusshi pulang saja dulu, ah...! Pesankan aku makan malam seperti biasa. Aku akan makan disini"

" Eh?"

" Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang ahjusshi" Ucapku

" Baiklah, akan saya pesankan. Selamat malam tuan"

" Malam ahjusshi" Aku tersenyum tipis

Kang ahjusshi pun keluar dari ruanganku. Aku kemudian duduk dan membuka laci kerjaku dan mengambil sebuah amplop coklat dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam tasku.

Aku sungguh curiga didalam ruanganku ada cctv, karena Kang ahjusshi sungguh mengetahui detail kelakuanku didalam sini. Kali ini tidak! Aku akan lebih hati - hati!

Tak lama makanan pesananku datang dan aku segera melahapnya. Mataku tertuju pada bingkai foto yang ada dimeja. Aku mengambilnya dan mengusap bingkai itu.

" Bogoshippo Boo..." Lirihku

Aku melanjutkan makan malamku, setelah selesai aku melihat kearah jam dinding. Pukul delapan, sudah saatnya aku pulang. Besok adalah hari sabtu, dan aku akan melakukan sesuatu dihari itu.

Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Dua bodyguarku membungkuk hormat dan mengikuti langkahku menuju ke rumahku.

.

.

Pukul lima aku sudah bangun dan menyiapkan pakaian trainingku. Setiap sabtu dan minggu aku akan pergi untuk fitnes atau hanya berlari pagi disekitar komplek.

**Ceklek**

" Pagi tuan"

See? Para pengawalku sudah didepan pintu pukul setengah enam pagi! Aigoo...

" Ne, kalian jaga rumah seperti biasa saja. Aku hanya akan ke tempat fitnes dengan berlari mungkin akan kembali siang"

" Baik tuan"

Hahahaha... Kena kalian!

Aku segera berlari kecil keliling komplek perumahan. Namun saat menuju pinggir jalan sebuah mobil berhenti didepanku. Aku segera masuk.

" Morning Caroline"

" Morning Yun!"

" Let's go!"

Caroline mengangguk. Kali ini dialah yang membantuku melarikan diri. Caroline? Ne... Yeoja ini pernah mengatakan dia tertarik padaku namun aku menolaknya halus karena aku mencintai Jaejoong dan tidak akan bermain dibelakangnya. Dia mengerti dan malah menjadi teman curhatku.

" Thanks"

" You owe me"

.

Tak ada yang kami bicarakan didalam mobil, Caroline sibuk dengan menyetirnya dan aku tadi sudah mematikan ponselku. Aku tidak mau mereka dapat melacakku dengan mudah.

Caroline menghentikan mobilnya saat sampai diterminal keberangkatan. Aku sungguh mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus, dia memelukku dan menyuruhku untuk mengejar cintaku. Aku mengangguk kemudian segera masuk kedalam pesawat.

Aku hampir saja terlambat! Pesawat akan lepas landas pukul tujuh empat puluh lima menit waktu Kanada, dan aku akan sampai di Korea sekitar pukul delapan pagi waktu Korea. Perbedaan waktu empat belas jam pasti membuatku harus menyesuaikan waktu lagi nanti.

Sebenarnya agak takut juga mereka menemukanku dengan cepat jantungku berdebar sungguh sangat kencang menunggu waktu keberangkatan.

" Kepada para penumpang..."

**Deg! **

Apa mereka menemukanku?

" Mohon kembali karena sebentar lagi kami akan lepas landas"

Hah... Aku bernafas lega tenyata hanya pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat akan lepas landas. Setelah mendengar suara mesin pesawat berbunyi, aku menyadarkan tubuhku pada kursi penumpang kelas ekonomi ini. Kenapa aku memilih ekonomi? Karena aku sungguh tidak ingin tertangkap dan bersembunyi disini.

Dalam beberapa jam lagi aku akan sampai di Korea dan akan mengetahui semua yang telah terjadi. Termasuk dengan dirimu Boo.. Aku harap kau tidak terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Aku tersenyum sebelum akhirnya aku malah merasa mengantuk dan tertidur walaupun hari masih terbilang cukup pagi.

.

.

.

.

" Ngghhh..."

Aku membuka mata dan menoleh ke samping, tampak seorang yeoja semampai berdiri disampingku.

" Tuan, sudah sampai"

" Oh? Ok... Terima kasih"

Aku tersenyum canggung kemudian bangkit dan memakai tas ranselku kemudian berjalan menuju pintu pesawat.

Hah...

Aku menghirup udara sekitar.

Incheon...

Akhirnya setelah lebih dari sepuluh jam perjalanan, aku sampai juga. Aku segera memanggil taksi dan menyuruhnya menuju salah satu daerah yang aku sangat tahu.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam aku disini, berdiri didepan sebuah rumah sederhana. Tapi kegagalan segera menghampiriku. Aku sungguh kecewa melihat pemandangan didepanku, mereka yang menempati rumah Kim eomma dan appa bilang bahwa rumah ini sudah lama dijual dan mereka tidak tahu kemana pemilik sebelumnya pergi. Kalian kemana? Joongie kau dimana? Kau benar - benar meninggalkanku eoh?

Akhirnya aku berjalan lunglai menuju halte dekat sana.

" Kau kemana Boo?" Lirihku kemudian melihat keadaan sekitar " Hah... Aku harus kemana sekarang?"

Aku duduk diam dihalte, jam setengah sepuluh pagi waktu Korea. Otte? Haruskah aku pulang menuju rumahku?

Kang ahjusshi pasti sudah melaporkan situasinya sekarang..

.

.

.

Dengan langkah pelan kumasuki gerbang rumahku. Petugas keamanan didepan rumah itu membungkuk hormat padaku dan membukakan gerbang.

Aku menekan bel rumah namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu sampai akhirnya aku tahu bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci. Aku membuka pintu rumah dan membuka sepatuku. Terlihat ada beberapa sepatu berjajar rapi di depan.

Walaupun kami orang kaya, eomma dan appa selalu menjaga kebersihan sehingga siapapun yang masuk ke rumah wajib membuka alas kakinya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang telah disediakan.

" Kkkyyyaaaaa! Jangaaaannn keeeeejjjaaaaallll! Juuucchiii nakaaalll!"

" Omo!"

Aku jatuh terduduk saat melepaskan sepatuku, aku mendengar sebuah teriakan. Nugu?

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Derap kaki itu mendekat dengan cepat dan terlihatlah seorang namja kecil berlari namun berhenti didepanku. Dia menatapku bingung. Aku memperhatikannya. Nugu? Anak siapa? Jangan bilang appa dan eomma memberikanku adik?

" Nugu...ceo?" Tanyanya, mata sipitnya membulat mengingatkanku pada mata seseorang

Sipit? Seperti... Aku...?

Anak ini masih menatapku dengan mata sipitnya dan sekarang memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada mulutnya. Dia bahkan berkali - kali mengedipkan matanya membuatku gemas dan merasa penasaran.

" Yak! Binnie kenaaa!"

" Kyya! Juchi! Ahahahahaha! Ammpuunn! Hahahahaah"

" Dasar nakal!"

Seorang namja langsung menangkapnya dari samping. Aku sungguh mengenal namja tinggi ini. Aku memperhatikan gerakan penuh kasih sayang namja tinggi itu sampai akhirnya dia menoleh dan menatapku.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Satu jam

Satu hari... #PLAAAKKK

" OMO!" Teriaknya melingking sampai aku menutup telingaku

" Ya! Changminnie! Kenapa berteriak eoh?! Binnie sini!"

Seorang namja datang dan mengambil namja kecil itu dan mendekapnya. Changmin, namja yang tadi menggendong namja kecil itu trus menatapku sehingga namja yang aku tahu adalah kekasihnya menoleh ke arahku.

" Omo!"

" Biiinnniieeee! Kajja main dengan hyung!"

Kali ini suara yang aku kenal mendekat dari arah lainnya, arah sebelah kanan. Aku yang masih terduduk menatap agak tercengang dengan keadaan didepanku.

" Ya! Kenapa kalian memat... Omo hyung!" Junsu, namja yang tadi mendekat itu menoleh dan terkaget juga melihatku

" Chagiiii... Suie chagiii..."

Dari lain arah namja berjidat lebar menghampiri kekasihnya yang merupakan sahabatku. Dan... Kejadian yang sama pun trulang.

" OMONA!"

Mereka menatapku yang masih betah duduk dilantai karena kagetku masih belum hilang tanpa memperdulikan ternyata namja kecil itu juga menatap bingung kelakuaan kami.

" Hey! Kalian kenapa?! Kenapa berdiri disana semua?"

**Degh**

**Degh degh**

Suara lembut itu membuyarkan konsentrasiku, langkah kakinya mendekat dan dia menyeruak dari belakang teman - temannya itu. Tanpa menoleh dia mengambil namja kecil itu dari Kyuhyun dan menggendongnya dan menciumi namja kecil itu.

" Eommaa... Ahahahaha.. Belhentiiii!"

**Degh**

Eomma? Maksudnya apa? Dia... Sudah menikah?

" Aiggooo.. Binnie tidak lelah eoh? Apa kau sedang main menjadi patung dengan para ahjusshimu?" Tanyanya

" Aniyoo eommaa... Juchi cemua bengong kalna liat dia!" Ucap namja cilik itu menunjukku

" Melihat sia... Yunie?!"

" Jo-jo-joongie?"

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap lekat namja yang sedang mengambilkanku lauk pada meja didepanku, sungguh banyak perubahan yang terjadi padanya. Lihat mata indahnya yang semakin menawan dan jangan lupakan bibir yang makin merah merekah itu jangan lupakan suaranya yang aku rindukan yang terdengar makin seksi. Sungguh, kenapa dia menjadi sesempurna ini? Namun aku sangat bingung dengan keadaan ini.

Ini adalah jam makan siang san semua berkumpul termasuk appa dan eomma yang juga terpaku dengan kedatanganku. Sepertinya Kang ahjusshi belum memberitahukan pada appa tentangku. Setelah mengambilkan lauk dan nasi dia duduk kembali kemudian menyuapi namja cilik itu, sesekali merayu namja cilik itu agar mau memakan makanannya.

" Juchi. Kenapa liat - liat eomma Binnie eoh?" Tanya namja cilik itu padaku

" Eoh? Eh... Tidak..."

Aku mencoba memakan makanan yang ada di hadapanku dengan canggung. Apa lagi eomma dan appa terlihat menahan tawanya. Sedang Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dengan tenang sambil menundukkan kepala mereka.

Selesai makan beberapa pembantu mengambil piring - piring yang sudah kosong. Dan seorang pembantu menggendong namja cilik itu menjauh dari kami. Sepertinya dibawa ke arah kamarku.

" Yun... Wae? Kenapa melihatnya seperti itu?"

" Dia anak siapa? Kau sudah ng... Menikah Jae?" Tanyaku gugup dan taku dengan jawabannya

**Pletak**

" Appoo! Eomma wae?" Tanyaku saat eomma menjitakku

" Kau mengesalkan Jung Yunie!"

" Aw... Aw! Eomma appoohh!"

Eomma kali ini mencubit kedua pipiku dengan kencang. Terdengar kekehan dari tempat lain, teman - temanku menertawakanku begitu juga appa. Tak lama eomma melepaskan cubitannya.

Aku mengusap pipiku kemudian memandang Jaejoong yang juga sedang terkekeh, punggung tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Kebiasaan yang sama sekali belum berubah.

" Namanya Moonbin. Jung Moonbin" Jawab eomma kemudian tersenyum

Moonbin... Tunggu... Jung Moonbin! Jung?!

" Di-dia anak eomma dan appa?!"

**PLETAKK**

" Awww... Eomma kenapa memukulku lagi"

" Aish! Gemas eomma! Dia anakmu Jung!"

" Oh... Anakku..." Aku mengedipkan mata usai mengucapkannya

Anakku?

Anak + ku?

Milikku?

" MWO?!" Teriakku membuat suara tertawa mendominasi diruang makan itu. Apa salahku eoh?!

.

.

.

.

" Jadi? Bagaimana?" Tanyaku pada namja cantik yang sekarang duduk disampingku

Kami, maksudku aku dan Joongie akhirnya memilih mengungsikan diri dari semuanya dan duduk dibelakang halaman rumah dan duduk pada kursi panjang yang diatasnya terdapat penghalang panas.

" Kan tadi eomma sudah bilang. Eh? Bukan... Namanya sekarang Kim Moonbin. Anakku"

" Di-dia anakku?"

" Kau percaya diri sekali eoh? Tahu darimana?"

" Matanya dan bibirnya sungguh mirip denganku"

" Jangan mengkhayal!"

" Jinjja! Aku serius!" Ucapku sedikit berteriak namun bukannya takut dia malah terkekeh

" Ne... Dia anakmu Jung! Lalu?"

" Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

" Dengarkan aku ne?"

Jaejoong menghadapkan wajahnya padaku dan menggenggam tanganku.

" Jangan bertanya sampai aku selesai"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

" Tiga minggu setelah malam itu aku pingsan di sekolah dan langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh Minnie dan Chunnie. Namun, hasil pemeriksaan sungguh mengejutkan. Aku divonis hamil satu minggu.

Eomma... Kim eomma langsung bertanya padaku siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas segala yang terjadi, akhirnya aku mengaku kalau kau adalah namja yang menghamiliku. Kami akhirnya pergi ke rumah Jung eomma dan aku menceritakan semua termasuk memberikan suratmu Yun.

Jung eomma dan appa sungguh kaget. Kata Jung eomma memang awalnya sejak kejadian di rumah sakit saat kita tertabrak, kita sebenarnya akan dijodohkan namun kita malah melakukan hal itu dan hamil. Mereka kecewa dan punya ide untuk memberimu hukuman dengan cara... Ng... Kau tidak diperbolehkan pulang kesini sampai kau menyelesaikan tugasmu"

" Ji-jinjja?!"

" Hum! Ne... Aku pada bulan - bulan awal sanbat manja padamu. Kau ingatkan aku merengek menyuruhmu bernyanyi elepant song? Itu karena keinginan bayi kita Yun"

" Eh?"

Ingatanku langsung berputar tepat membayangkan tiga bulan setelah meninggalkan Joongie. Aku sangat ingat Jaejoong memintaku menyanyikan elepant song untuknya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu kau dia tengah hamil. Jinjja!

" Saat melahirkan aku sungguh ingin kau mendapingiku namun karena para orangtua yang melarang akhirnya aku melahirkan Binnie tanpamu"

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya kemudian turun menuju perutnya. Darimana dia mengeluarkan bayinya? Aku terus saja memandangi perut yang kelihatannya rata itu.

" Ya! Wae? Belum percaya? Jinjja! Lihat ini!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat kaos v necknya

Dan! Tampaklah perut yang ternyata memang rata namun ada sebuah garis horizontal. Seperti bekas jahitan? Omo! Aku langsung menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan kaget.

" Ne, dari perutku" Ucapnya seakan mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan kemudian dia kembali menurunkan kaosnya " Binnie selalu aku kenalkan padamu melalui foto yang selalu dikirimkan oleh Kang ahjusshi pada kami, namun tadi sepertinya dia tidak mengenalimu karena sudah tiga bulan ini aku tidak mencerikanmu padanya"

" Tunggu! Kang ahjusshi?!"

" Ne... Dia adalah orang kepercayaan appamu. Kau tahukan Kang ahjusshi selalu melaporkan semua kegiatanmu juga kelakuanmu di sana pada Jung appa"

" Ne, aku sudah menduganya.. Hah..."

" Saat kau mencari tahu tentangku melalui orang sewaanmu, appa mengatur semua agar kau hanya tahu aku baik - baik saja"

" Mwo?! Jadi appa juga? Aish! Jinjja!" Ucapku kesal

" Ne... Semua appa yang atur karena kau mengacaukan rencana perjodohan kita Yun. Dia sungguh kesal saat itu sehingga menghukummu seperti itu"

" Hah... Aku sungguh ingin mati saja saat appa melarangku menemuimu Boo" Ucapku memanggil nama kesayangannya " Lalu... Kemana kau tiga bulan ini? Kenapa ponselmu mati dan tidak mengabariku sama sekali?"

" Itu... Ng... Aku merengek pada appa agar kau cepat pulang, namun aku tidak mau jika aku yang harus memintamu untuk pulang, akhirnya appa menyuruhku untuk mematikan ponsel agar kau penasaran dan makin ingin pulang. Appa juga melonggarkan penjagaanmu"

" Mwo?! Appa benar - benar!"

" Makanya saat kau kabur kemarin bodyguardmu tidak mencari dan appa sudah memperingatkanku bahwa kau pasti sedang kabur menuju Korea. Namun, menurut perhitungan kau kesini malah terlambat. Kami kira kau akan tiba pagi ini. Tapi ternyata siang kau baru datang Yun, makanya semua kaget saat melihatmu Yun..."

" Ne, aku pergi ke rumahmu dulu. Namun yang aku temui orang lain Boo"

" Ne... Kim eomma dan appa pindah ke kampung halaman di Chungnam dua tahun yang lalu dan aku tinggal disini lagi" Jawab Joongie kemudian tersenyum lembut

Astaga! Aku menghadapkan tubuhku ke depan kembali. Ini sungguh mengejutkan untukku. Tiba - tiba diusiaku yang baru dua puluh dua aku sudah memiliki anak seusia Moonbin, tiga tahun!

Astaga! Tapi...

" Boo..." Panggilku kemudian mengambil kedua tangannya lalu menggenggamnya

" Hmm? Waeyo Yun?"

" Apa kau tidak marah, kesal atau benci padaku karena meninggalkanmu saat hamil?" Tanyaku

" Kesal tentu saja! Apa lagi aku dengar kau digilai yeoja disana dan seorang yeoja bernama.. Unngg... Car... Ah! Caroline itu menyatakan cintanya padamu! Menyebalkan kau"

" Mwo? Kau juga tahu hal itu?"

" Tentu! Appa menempatkan mata - mata dimanapun kau berada Yun"

" Aish! Pantas saja aku merasa diperhatikan!"

" Hehehehehehe.."

" Tapi Boo..." Tanganku menuju pipinya dan menangkup pipi kirinya " Aku.. Aku merasa tidak berguna karena aku terkesan mengabaikanmu Boo... Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau hamil! Aku juga merasa bukan orangtua yang baik bagi Moonbin! Aku sungguh tidak tahu perkembangannya selama ini" Ucapku menatap matanya

" Aigo... Kau masih bisa menjadi orangtua yang baik sekarang! Soal perkembangan Binnie, aku sudah merekam beberapa videonya saat bayi. Juga mengambil fotonya agar kau tahu perkembangannya bear" Jaejoong menyentuh pipiku dan memandangku teduh " Kita masih bisa belajar menjadi orangtua yang baik pada Binnie"

Aku sungguh terharu mendengarnya. Terutama saat mendengar nama panggilannya untukku, bear...

Aku menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

" Gomawo Boo... Gomawo"

" Ne, cheonma" Jaejoong mengelus punggungku

Aku melepaskan pelukanku kemudian menangkup pipinya.

**Cup**

Dengan segera mengecup bibirnya dan memandangnya yang sepertinya kaget karena kelakuanku.

" Saranghae Boo... Saranghae!"

**Tes**

Aku melihatnya, airmata itu tiba - tiba keluar dan mengalir pada kedua pipinya. Apa? Apa yang aku lakukan!

" Mianhae Boo! Jangan menangis" Ucapku panik kemudian menghapus airmatanya

" Aniya... Aku bahagia Yun! Sungguh! Gomawo... Nado bear... Nado saranghae"

Aku memeluknya kembali. Dadaku berdetak dengan cepat, sungguh! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakannya.

" Eeooommmmaaaaaaaaa!"

Suara seorang namja cilik membuat kami memisahkan diri. Aku menoleh dan dia berdiri didepan kami.

" Waeyo baby?"

" Binnie... Uungg... Binnie ingat ciapa juchi ini!" Ucap Moonbin menunjukku

" Nugu? Memangnya ahjusshi ini siapa?" Tanya Joongie kemudian melirikku dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya

" Dia ini juchi yang potonya ada dikamal eomma kan?" Ucap Moonbin, aku menatapnya gemas

" Lalu?"

" Juchi ini yang celing eomma celitakan kan? Dia appa Binnie kan? Iya kan!" Ucapnya kemudian melonjak - lonjak dengan gembira

" Ne... Baby... Panggil appa..."

**Grep**

Binnie menubruk lututku dan memelukku, aku mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan dia dipangkuanku.

" Appaaaaa!"

" Ne... Aku adalah appamu Binnie!" Ucapku, aku harus membiasakan diri dengan memanggilnya seperti Jaejoong memanggilnya, Binnie...

" Yaaayyyy... Appa ga pelnah tengok Binnie dicini! Binnie kan pengen celalu ketemu cama appa"

" Ne... Mian baby.. Sekarang appa tidak akan jauh - jauh dari Binnie"

" Jinjja? Yakcok?" Tanyanya lalu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya

Aku mengaitkan kelingkingku pada jari mungilnya.

" Yaksok baby!"

Aku tersenyum kemudian memeluknya dan mengecupi puncak kepalanya.

" Aigoo... Sepertinya ada yang melupakan eomma eoh?"

Aku menoleh kemudian tersenyum dan menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Aku sungguh bahagia bisa mendapatkan semua ini! Astaga...

.

.

.

.

.

" Boo, bagaimana dengan Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun?" Tanyaku

Saat ini kami sudah bersiap tidur. Setelah adara makan malam, dengan paksaan Moonbin aku yang tadinya akan tidur dikamar tamu akhirnya ditarik dan mwnemaninya tidur dikamarku yang sejak dua tahun lalu ditempati oleh Jaejoong. Lihat saja bagaimana dia mengatur ulang kamar tidurku, banyak sekali boneka gajah, beruang dan hello kitty yang bertebaran di seluruh sudut rumahku.

Aku menepuk pelan punggung Moonbin yang baru saja bergerak tidak nyaman. Sedangkan Joongie karena berkeringat dia mandi dan sekarang baru saja keluar menggunakan piyama berwarna merah muda.

" Yoochun?" Jaejoong yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya menoleh ke arahku " Dia tinggal dengan orangtuanya sekarang"

" Park ahjusshi dan ahjumma rujuk kembali?"

" Aniya, Yoochun tinggal secara bergntian dirumah appa dan eommanya. Senin sampai kamis dirumah appanya dan sisanya dia habiskan dirumah eommanya. Tiga tahun lalu perusahaan Park ahjusshi hampir bangkrut dan dia mendatangi Park ahjumma untuk meminta Yoochun kembali. Tentu saja Yoochun menolak awalnya karena ingin bersama sang eomma. Namun, saat appanya ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri, Yoochun memikirkan appanya dan Park ahjusshi sudah tidak mempermasalahkanku kok. Dia baik sekarang dan lebih lembut. Mungkin supaya eomma Chunnie mau menerimanya kembali"

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya disamping Binnie dan mengecupnya, dia pun duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

" Oh? Kehidupan tuan Park sangat mengenaskan san penuh penyeaalan ne?" Tanyaku

" Ne... Tapi dia sudah membayarnya kok"

" Arra... Lalu Changmin?"

" Tidak ada yang spesial dari mereka berdua, selain sikap evilnya yang menjadi mereka akan melangsungkan penikahan setelah kau pulang dan Junsu akan bertunangan setelah kau pulang. Kami menunggumu Yun... Tapi, sepertinya kau betah sekali disana! Bahkan aku tiga bulan tidak menghubungimu pun kau tidak khawatir!" Jaejoong terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya

" Kau tidak tahu bagaimana gelisah dan khawatirnya aku disana Boo... Aku juga tidak tahu semua ini direncanakan appa. Hah..." Aku menghadap kearah Joongie dan mengusap perlahan pipinya dan turun menuju bibirnya " Kau semakin cantik Boo..." Ucapku pelan

" Ya! Aku tampan!"

" Hey... Jangan berteriak, Binnie nanti bangun..."

" Habis kau menggodaku!" Ucapnya mempoutkan bibirnya kembali

" Ck... Jangan menggodaku Jung Jaejoong"

" Eoh? Siapa yang menggodamu? Aku Kim Jaejoong!"

" Yeah... Satu bulan lagi aku pastikan margamu dan Binnie menjadi Jung!" Ucapku pasti

**Blush**

Terlihat sekali rona merah menjalar ke pipinya. Aku sungguh tidak tahan! Aku segera menyerang bibir bawahnya. Mengulum dan menghisapnya. Joongie yang tidak siap mencengkram piyama depanku dan membulatkan matanya.

Aku tersenyum dalam ciumanku dan mulai mengatur irama ciuman kami. Jaejoong terlihat memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati semua yang aku lakukan padanya.

Tanganku perlahan menyentuh lehernya dan turun menuju pundaknya, sudah lama rasanya aku tidak merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Sungguh, aku menyukai semua ini. Bibirnya sejak malam itu selaku aku rindukan. Tatapan matanya selalu membayangiku.

Tanganku turun menuju depan piyamanya dan mengusap dadanya, namun gerakanku terhenti saat dia menahan tanganku.

" Ngghh... Eomm...maaa..."

**BRUKKK**

Joongie mendorongku menjauh dan aku menepuk keningku kencang! Aku lupa ada Binnie ditengah kami.

" Sssttt... Eomma disini baby... Tidurlah..." Joongie mengelus punggung Binnie yang sepertinya tadi sedang mengigau

Setelahnya dia menatapku tajam. Apa?

" Jangan pernah bisa berpikir kau bisa melakukannya denganku!" Ucapnya

" Eh? Wae?"

" Aku tidak mau hamil untuk kedua kalinya tanpa ada ikatan Jung pabbo!"

" Hehehehehehe"

Aku tersenyum gaje dan menggaruk tengkukku.

" Tidurlah"

" Ne"

Kami akhirnya tidur dipisahkan oleh Binnie. Aku menghadapkan tubuhku ke arah Binnie dan memegang tangan Jaejoong yang sedang mengusap - usap punggung Binnie.

" Terima kasih atas semuanya Boo... Kau sungguh luar biasa.."

" Ne ne ne ne... Aku tahu... Sudahlah, kita tidur"

" Saranghae Boo..."

" Nado..."

Joongie terlihat menutup matanya dan tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus terdengar. Walaupun begitu mendadak, aku sungguh merasa bahagia orang yang aku cintai tidak pergi meninggalkanku bahkan dia malah memberikanku seorang malaikat kehidupan kami akan bahagia kedepannya. Aku akan menjaga Joongie dan Binnie dengan baik.

Saranghae Boo...

.

.

.

**~ Yunho's Epilog End ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ne ne ne ne..

Cho tau ga sesuai harapan kalian tapi ini epilognya. hehehehe... Jadi, batu yang buat timpukin Cho ganti sama bunga ne?

Udah Cho update kan epilog na ne? Jadi jadi jadi, karena Cho udah update epilognya Cho dapet apa? #puppyeyesyanggagal

Buat yang nagih **LOVE,** seperti yang Cho bilang di Nerdy ChangKyu, Cho nyelesai in Our Life dulu baru ke LOVE. Pokoknya sebelum Juni ff Cho kelar semua dan Cho ga punya utang. Heheheheheheheh (kejar setoran) ^o^

Hmm... Minta pendapat boleh? Changmin x Junsu? apa pendapat chingu sekalian? Cho sebenarnya suka couple itu, suka banget malah. Tapi, Cho juga suka ChangKyu. So? ChangKyu or MinSu? Mohon pendapat dan pencerahannya ^^

.

**ilma** : wes Cho uptade epilognya ne?

**Rly. C. JaeKyu** : ne... pergi untuk kembali ^^

**Nichan** : Udah Cho update ne? ^^

**akiramia44** : yup... janji harus ditepatin! ^^ ff sebelah segera update... Soon, tunggu besok ne?

**YumiChangmin** : udah Cho update ne epilognya ^^

**4shizun** : mereka sudah berjumpa tuh ^^

**Sweet-Morning** : Udah ni ^^

**Noona :** emank chap kemaren dibikin gantung kok... kkkkk... abis... Mas Kris bikin Cho deg deg deg aja deh ToT

**yunjae heart** : iaa, pencerahan buat ide cerita selanjutnya. kkkk... kurang feel na ya? Cho bikin angst ne kapan - kapan?

**de** : ia, udah Cho up epilog na ^^

**iche. cassiopeiajaejoong** : wes Cho satuin ntuuhh...

**lee sunri hyung** : ne... wes Cho lanjutin ^^

**shanzec** : wkwkwkw... sekarang timpuk Cho pake bunga ne?

**narayejae** : happy kok... Yunjae selalu happy end deh ^^

**joongmax** : ne... epilog sudah di up! kkk...

**diahmiftachulningtyas :** ia ia, epilog wes Cho up ^^

**Boo Bear Love Chwang** : eeeiii... udah bersatu tuh... jangan demo Cho ne? #puppyeyesgagal

**AnissCassie :** Aish... jaat benerd ah Cho dikejar - kejar? emank disini ceritanya gantung tapi happy end kok... kkkkkk... ^^

**gothiclolita89** : ia, epilog dataaanggg ^^

**littlecupcake noona** : Ituuu lhooo eon... Kris na mau keluar dari EXO! Cho ga terima ToT huuwwwaaaa.. Ottokeeeeee? Epilog udah Cho up! ^^

**Clein cassie** : ia ia epilognya Yunpa udah balik ntu... kkk...

**Lee Yoo** : udah Cho up epilog na ne? ^^

**kimRyan2124** : Neeee... udah Cho up! ^^

**Guest** : ia, udah Cho update epilognya. kkkk...

**leeChunnie** : omo omo omonaaa! amppuunn... epilog wes Cho up! Jadi Cho minta timpuk pake duit Won boleh? :p

**Guest :** Love na cooming soon ne?

.

Naaahhhh... Udah selesai ne?

See u next ff

Chuuu~~~


	13. EPILOG II

**Our Life ( Yunjae )**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Mereka milik Tuhan, tapi... seperti biasa Changmin oppa milik Cho seorang. Hehehehehehe...

Pairing : Yunjae, Yoosu, ChangKyu

Rate **T**

YAOI, Typos, membosankan, alurnya kadang tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

.

**~ EPILOG II ~**

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

**.**

Annyeong yerobum! Kembali lagi dengan namja tinggi nan tampan Changmin! Hahahahahaha...

Ini sudah dua minggu semenjak kepulangan Yunho hyung ke Korea dan disambut gembira oleh kami walaupun aku, Kyu, Chunnie hyung dan Suie hyung tidak tahu dia akan pulang hari itu. Hanya Jung ahjumma, ahjusshi dan Jae hyung yang tahu tentang kepulangannya.

Dan sekarang, aku sedang berada di rumah Kyu karena aku akan melakukan fitting tuksedo bersama Kyu. Fitting? Ne... Bulan depan kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan! Desainernya merupakan teman dari Cho ahjumma sekaligus eomma dari Chunnie hyung. Tiga tahun lalu Leeteuk ahjumma memulai karirnya dengan menjadi desainer dan dia sungguh terkenal sekarang.

" Menunggu lama Cwang?"

Aku menoleh dan berdiri, tunanganku itu turun dari tangga dan langsung menyambutku dengan senyuman. Aku menghampirinya dengan toples keripik masih ada ditanganku.

**Cup**

" Ya! Aish! Bumbu keripiknya menempel!"

" Aigoo... Sedikit saja"

" Ish!"

" Hey, kalian ini ribut sekali eoh?"

Kami menengok, dari arah dapur Cho eomma datang dan langsung menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kami.

" Ini eomma! Cwang pabbo ini benar - benar deh! Yah! Lepaskan toples itu dan bersihkan tanganmu! Park ahjumma akan segera datang!"

Tanpa izinku, Kyu mengambil toples yang ku pegang dengan erat dan mengambil tisu untuk mengelap bibirku kemudian mengambil tisu basah untuk membersihkan tanganku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, dia sungguh memperhatikanku. Sungguh, aku tidak pernah menyesal memilihnya.

" Wae? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

" Galak sekali sihh...! Eoommmaaaa..." Aku berjalan dan memeluk Cho eomma dari belakang " Lihat... Dia akan menikah denganku tapi kelakuannya seperti itu dan kenapa dia tidak memiliki sifat lembut seperti eomma eoh? Dia anak eomma kan?" Ucapku membuat Kyu membulatkan mata dan mendatangkan kekehan dari Cho eomma

" Aigoo.. Kalian ini kekanakan sekali eoh? Padahal bulan depan kalian akan menikah. Sudah, kalian duduk saja. Teuki pasti sebentar lagi datang"

" Ne eomma"

Akhirnya aku menarik Kyu duduk disampingku dan menonton televisi. Aku merebahkan tubuhku pada pangkuannya.

" Manja!"

" Ish! Dengan tunangan sendiri tidak apa kan?!"

Minggu depan Chunnie hyung dan Suie hyung akan bertunangan. Hampir saja mereka putus karena kesalahpahaman. Saat itu kami sedang membantu Jung ahjumma dan Jae hyung membereskan rumah. Suie hyung akan terjatuh dan aku membantunya. Junsu hyung jatuh menindihku, hal itu tidak mengapa tapi bibirnya menempel pada bibirku.

Dan! Kalian tahu? Saat itu Yoochun hyung datang bersama Kyu baby dan menyaksikannya. Akhirnya Chunnie hyung marah padaku dan Suie hyung. Sedangkan Kyu? Dia bisa mengerti bahwa itu hanya kesalahpahaman setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya.

Esoknya Suie hyung bilang Chunnie hyung memintanya untuk putus. Aku sungguh marah saat itu. Tiga hari Chunnie hyung menghindari kami sampai akhirnya aku kesal dan masuk ke dalam kelas kuliahnya dan langsung memukulnya meski pelajaran baru saja usai.

Aku memaki, memukul menamparnya yang meremehkan persahabatan yang telah kami jalin selama ini. Akhirnya kami dipisahkan oleh Kyu dan Suie hyung kemudian beranjak dari kelas yang menonton kami dengan sangat ngeri.

Di rumah Jung ahjumma aku dan Suie hyung menjelaskan yang terjadi. Aku dan Suie hyung memang berciuman namun itu semua sungguh tidak disengaja, Jae hyung juga membantuku untuk menjelaskannya. Dan akhirnya kesalahpahaman itu pun berakhir dan Chunnie hyung meminta Suie hyung kembali padanya.

Aku memegang bibirku. Bohong saja kalau aku mengatakan tidak merasakan debaran aneh saat Suie hyung tidak sengaja menciumku. Sadar atau tidak aku tersenyum saat mengetahui Suie hyung menyukaiku. Namun, entah kenapa hati ini tidak berpaling dari Kyu.

Ne, hanya wajahnya yang terus membayangiku. Hatiku sudah tertancap dalam hanya mencintainya.

Dan dua minggu lagi kami akan menghadiri pernikahan Jae hyung dan Yunho hyung. Yunho hyung memaksa untuk menikahi Jae hyung satu bulan setelah kepulangannya. Dan aku akan menikah bulan depan dengan tunanganku yang manis namun sekarang galak ini.

" Annyeong"

Aku bangkit dari tidur malasku dan menoleh ke belakang. Park ahjumma datang dan aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

" Aigoooo... Minnie masih saja manja eoh?" Ucap park ahjumma

" Hehehehehe... Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu ahjumma! Tentu saja aku merundukanmu"

" Kau ini" Park ahjumma mengacak rambutku kemudian tersenyum

" Kyyuuuunniieeee...~~~"

" Eoh? Kau ikut kesini Suie hyung?" Tanyaku saat melihat Suie hyung memeluk Kyu

" Ne, aku datang bersama Chunnie juga. Aku merindukan Park eomma dan ternyata dia akan kerumahmu jadi aku ikut saja bersama Chunnie"

" Ohhh..."

Tak lama Chunnie hyung datang dan kami memulai fitting tuksedo kami. Sebenarnya ingin sih melihat Kyu babyku memakai gaun hanya saja melihat auranya saat aku menyebutkan gaun padanya sungguh menyeramkan.

.

.

" Selesai juga" Ucap Kyu kemudian duduk disampingku

Setelah dua jam memilih model dan mengukur tubuh, kami pun selesai dan duduk di ruang tengah bersama yang lain.

" Ng... Ngomong - ngomong Jae hyung kemana ya?" Tanyaku

" Kau tahu kan semenjak pulang ke Korea Yunho memonopoli Jaejoong... Hari ini mereka pergi ke kebun binatang karena keinginan Binnie dan Yunho" Jawab Chunnie hyung

Ck...

Aku sungguh melupakannya, sejak pulang ke Korea Yunho hyung sungguh memonopoli Jae hyung. Bahkan kami hanya bertemu dua kali sejak dua minggu lalu. Yunho hyung juga tidak mau kembali ke Kanada sebelum menikahi Jae hyung, maka dari itu semua setuju untuk menikahkan mereka dua minggu lagi daripada perusahaan di sana hancur karena Yunho hyung tidak mau pergi kesana?

" Bagaimana persiapan kalian hyung?" Tanya Kyu pada Suie hyung

" Sudah beres semua... Kalian jangan telat eoh!" Ancam Suie hyung

" Ne... Arra"

.

.

.

Setelah acara itu selesai, mereka pamit pulang. Aku menemani Kyu dikamarnya, dia mulai bersikap manja kembali namun aku menyukainya.

Saat ini aku berdiri dibalkon kamarnya sedangkan Kyu sedang berada di kamar mandi. Hah... Ingin sekali aku mendobrak pintu itu dan menyerangnya... Hehehehe

Aku pernah melakukannya dan Kyu segera melemparkan botol shampoo ke arahku dan mengenai kening seksiku. Sungguh, kadang aku tergoda untuk mencicipi tubuh tunanganku itu walaupun pada akhirnya aku hanya dapat membuat tanda dilehernya saja.

**Grep**

" Eoh?"

Aku menoleh kebawah, sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangku. Aku tersenyum dan menepuk - nepuk tangannya. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhku.

" Wae?"

" Aniya"

Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan sekarang tangannya melingkar pada leherku dan hal itu membuatku terkekeh.

" Waeyo hmm?" Tanyaku dan melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya dan menariknya agar lebih menempel pada tubuhku

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

" _Hey hey hey stop it_ Kyu! Atau aku akan kelepasan" Ucapku cepat sebelum aku benar - benar kelepasan karena dia terus mengecupi bibirku

Kyu mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Aku ingin game baru yang kemarin Cwang"

" Aigo... Bukankah kau sudah membeli banyak kaset game bulan ini?"

" Itu _limmited edition_ Cwang! Aku ingin memainkannya bersama Suie hyung"

" Ck... Kalau kalian sudah bermain pasti aku akan menjadi selingkuhan Chunnie hyung lagi"

" Ne? Ne?" Dia menatapku dengan puppy eyes. Aku tahu dia belajar dari Jae hyung

" Aish... Ne..." Aku sungguh tidak berdaya jika dia sudah menampakkan wajah sendu dan puppy eyesnya itu

" Yaaayyyy... Kau yang terbaik Cwang"

" Kalau aku yang terbaik, aku minta hadiahku" Ucapku kemudian memajuman bibirku

" Aish"

Kyu menempelkan bibirnya sebelum dia melepaskannya aku menahan tengkuknya dan menciumnya dengan ganas. Tanganku mengusap punggungnya kemudian turun kebawah. Omo! Aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya melepaskan pelukanku darinya kemudian menatap kebawah.

" Ya! Kenapa hanya memakai kemeja saja eoh! Kau tahu batasannya bukan?!"

" Habis aku kira aku akan susah merayumu sehingga aku berpenampilan seperti ini" Ucap Kyu kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya kembali

**Cup**

Aku mengecupnya.

" Jangan berpakaian seperti ini jika kau tidak ingin aku serang baby ah"

" Ne" Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum, namun aku amat snagat mengetahui arti senyuman ani ani ani! Seringaian ini

**Greepp**

**Sreeetttt**

Dengan mudah dia melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggangku secara reflek tanganku langsung memegangi kedua bokongnya karena takut terjatuh.

" Manis sekali tunanganku ini hmmm?"

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti

**Cup**

Aku membelalakan mata. Tanpa aba - aba dia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku dan aku sungguh kaget dengan kelakukannya. Memang dia terbiasa memberikan kejutan seperti ini. Namun, ini beda! Dia yang menyerangku terlebih dahulu! Dia bahkan hanya menggunakan kemeja saja!

Tak lama aku membalas ciumannya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya kemudian membaringkannya.

" Sabarlah... Sebulan lagi kau akan aku miliki SE. PE. NUH. NYA" Ucapku menekankan kata sepenuhnya

" Ya! Kata - katamu terdengar mengerikan!" Kyu mempoutkan bibirnya

**Cup**

" Aku akan menemanimu sampai tidur. Jja..."

Akhirnya kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berciuman panas sebelum akhirnya Kyu tertidur dalam dekapanku.

" Saranghae Kyu..." Lirihku memainkan rambutnya

Ne, hanya dia yang aku butuhkan dan aku sungguh bersyukur bisa mengenal bahkan aku akan menikahinya sebulan lagi. Semoga aku bisa terus bersamanya hingga kami berada disurga nanti.

Saranghae Baby Kyu~~

.

**~ Changmin POV End ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

" Park Yoochunieeee! Ya! Bangun!"

Aku menggoyangkan tubuh namja yang ada ditepat tidur miliknya. Dia sudah aku bangunkan seperti apapun tetap saja tidak mau bangun! Ish!

" Bangun Chunniiiieee!"

" Ngghh.. Lima menit lagi baby, aku tidur pukul lima pagi tadi" Lirihnya kemudian memeluk bantal gulingnya

" Wae? Kenapa kau tidur sepagi itu?"

" Hhooooaaaammmm..."

Chunnie mengusap kelopak matanya dan kemudian bangkit untuk duduk dan menatapku dengan mata sayunya.

**Grep**

" Aku sungguh gugup untuk nanti malam baby ah" Ucapnya sembari memelukku yang sedang duduk dihadapannya dengan erat

" Mwo? Pffftttt..."

" Jangan tertawa! Nanti malam adalah hal besar baby... Aku sungguh gugup!"

" Kka, mandilah sudah pukul sebelas! Kita harus siap - siap bukan? Aku akan merapikan tenpat tidurmu yang berantakan ini"

" Aish..."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memberi kecupan pada bibirku sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan boxernya saja.

Hah... Kebiasaannya tidur itu kerap kali membuat wajahku memerah. Dia hanya tidur menggunakan boxer.

Aku bangkit dan kemudian membereskan tempat tidurnya yang sangat berantakan. Aku tersenyum geli saat dia mengatakan sangat gugup karena acara nanti malam.

Ya, nanti malam adalah malam penting untuk kami. Kami akan bertunangan nanti malam dan sekarang aku berada dirumah Park eomma karena Park eomma ingin makan masakanku tadi pagi.

Kata Park eomma aku disini saja sampai malam acara. Kami akan berangkat bersama menuju tempat acara berlangsung yaitu salah satu hotel milik Jung ahjusshi.

Hah...

Akhirnya aku bisa juga menjalin hubungan serius dengan namja jidat lebar itu! Sebenarnya... Dulu aku pernah hampir putus dengan Chunnie karena ulahku.

Saat membantu Joongie hyung dan Jung ahjumma membereskan rumah, Chunnie dan Kyunie melihatku menindih Minnie dan bibir kami saling menempel. Hingga tiga Chunnie mendiamkanku dan menghindariku tapi setelah Kyunie dan Minnie menjelaskan semuanya, Chunnie meminta maaf dan memintaku kembali.

Kejadian sebenarnya, saat itu aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku pernah menyukainya dan memang saat itu aku ingin memberikan ciuman di pipinya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Namun... Saat itu aku malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menindihnya bahkan bibirku menyentuh bibirnya. Dan, saat itu jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Jujur saja, dia adalah cinta pertamaku jadi saat bibir kami saling bertemu jantungku merespon dengan baik dengan sentuhan itu.

Hah...

Aku menyentuh bibirku. Rasa mint itu masih terasa dan berbekas di hatiku. Tapi, setiap mengingat hal itu aku mengingat kembali namja yang sekarang sudah aku cintai sepenuhnya. Wajahnya sekarang selalu terbayang - bayang dalam otakku. Hah... Jidat lebat iru punya sihir apa sih sampai aku seperti ini?

**Greeeppp**

" Ya! Lepas pabbo Chunnie dan pakai bajumu dulu!"

Aku merasakan sedikit basah pada bagian tubuh belakangku. Dia pasti hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililit pada pinggangnya!

" Hehehehhee... Aku tergoda melihatmu dari belakang chagi"

" Ya! Pervert! Lepas eoh?!"

" Sebentar baby..."

Chunnie mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Akhirnya aku mengalah karena merasakan debaran yang cepat pada jantungku dan itu semua karena namja yang ada dibelakangku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku setalah sebelumnya menghela nafas dan melingkarkan kedua lenganku pada leher Chunnie.

**Cup**

" Pakai bajumu sana! Eomma ada di bawah"

" Aigoo... Kau manis sekali eoh?"

**Cup**

Kali ini Chunnie yang mengecupku.

" Aish! Sudah sudah! Aku tidak mau kau kelepasan dan menyerangku Park Yoochun! Aku tunggu dibawah bersama eomma ne?"

Chunnie tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Aku akhirnya keluar dari kamar Chunnie dan turun menuju ruang tamu dimana eommanya menungguku. Park eomma tinggal bersama asisten rumah tangganya disini. Dia tidak kembali rujuk dengan Park appa karena masih merasa sakit hati katanya.

Namun, aku masih bisa melihat binar cinta diantara keduanya. Keri duan itu masih terpancar walaupun hanya saling memandang.

" Chagi? Chunnie eodie?"

" Sedang pakai baju eomma!"

" Jinjja! Anak itu benar - benar pemalas!"

" Betul eomma!"

.

.

.

Aku mengambil sepotong kue coklak didepanku. Acara pertunanganku berjalan dengan lancar walaupun Chunnie benar - benar terlihat gugup dan tampangnya sungguh lucu!

Aku melihat Joongie hyung sedang membersihkan bibir Binnie yang ada didalam gendongan Yunho hyung. Aigo... Mereka sungguh leluarga harmonis walaupun belum menikah.

Aku juga melihat Kyunie sedang mengobrol dengan Chunnie, aku mengedarkan pandangan dan arah matamu menuju balkon. Di sana aku melihat Minnie berdiri menghadap keluar. Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

" Sedang apa Min?"

" Eoh hyung" Minnie menghadap ke arahku

" Ck... Tanganmu Min! Tidak bisakah menjauh dari selingkuhanmu?"

" Eoh?" Minnie melihat tangannya " Aku hanya memegang cake hyung"

" Aigooo..."

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi, aku dan Minnie menghadapkan tubuh kami ke arah luar memandang pemandangan malam dari balkon.

" Minnie ah..."

" Hmm?"

" Kau pasti tahu bahwa dulu aku mencintaimu kan?"

" Hyung ah..." Lirih Minnie

" Ck... Tidak usah mengasihaniku! Gwaenchana... Aku sudah sepenuhnya mencintai Chunnie sekarang"

" Arra.."

**Grep**

Aku mendekat dan memeluk Minnie.

" Hy-hyung..."

" Gomawo ne?"

" Ne"

Aku merasakan elusan pelan pada punggungku.

" Min..." Aku tersenyum dalam pelukannya

" Wae?"

" Kau ingat saat kita tak sengaja berciuman di rumah Jung ahjumma?"

"N-ne hyung"

" Aku sengaja melakukannya"

" Mwo?!"

Minnie hendak melepaskan pelukannya namun aku menahannya sehingga dia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukanku.

" Hy-hyung..."

" Ck... Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah menjadi cinta pertamaku. Namun sekarang aku sudah mencintai Chunnie..."

" Hah... Ne hyungie... Jja... Lepaskan sebel..."

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Aku mendengar suara penuh posesif, hanya satu orang yang memiliki suara seksi seperti itu. Aku perlahan melepaskan pelukanku pada Minnie.

" Hanya memeluk Minnie dan mengucapkan beberapa kata padanya" Ucapku tersenyum pada namja didepanku

Chunnie berdiri disana dengan Kyunie. Aku berjalan menghampiri Kyunie.

" Jangan salah paham ne? Gomawo sudah mengizinkanku bicara padanya"

" Cheonma hyung"

Kyunie memang tahu bahwa aku akan mengatakan beberapa kata pada Minnie makanya dia mengajak Chunnie mengobrol tadi.

" Baby..." Minnie memanggil Kyunie

" Arra Cwang... Kajja, kita ke dalam? Joongie hyung mencarimu"

" Ne"

Kyunie menghampiri Minnie kemudian menggandengnya dan tersenyum saat melewatiku. Sekarang aku menatap Chunnie yang sepertinya sedang merajuk.

" Waeyo?" Aku mendekat dan mengelus pipinya yang chubby

" Hah... Terserah"

" Aigoo... Tuan posesif ini sedang cemburu eoh?"

" Siapa yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya berpelukan dengan **cinta pertama**nya?" Ucap Chunnie menekankan kata cinta pertama

" Ckckckck... Dia itu memang cinta pertamaku tapi kau cibta sejatiku Chunnie yaa... Saranghae?" Aku menatapnya dengan puppy eyes yang diajarkan oleh Joongie hyung

" Ck... Jangan membuat matamu menjadi seperti itu! Aku tahu kau mempelajarinya dari Jae"

" Hehehehehe... Saranghae?"

Tangan Chunnie bersedekap di depan dadanya.

" Hmm..."

" Aigooo..."

Aku segera mendekatkan bibirku menuju bibirnya dan kami akhirnya menghabiskan waktu kami dengan ciuman panas dibalkon hotel.

" Saranghae Suie... Jangan pernah berpikir bisa meninggalkanku" Lirihnya

" Hosh... Ne Chunnie... Hosh... Hosh... Arraso... Nado saranghae"

Dan kami kembali berciuman.

Aku sungguh mencintainya, walau dulu rintangan menghadang dan ke depannya kami tidak tahu seperti apa. Semoga saja aku bisa terus bersamanya sampai maut memisahkan kami nanti.

.

.

.

**~ EPILOG II END ~**

.

.

.

Yaa! Semua happy end...

Besok - besok Cho bikin yang sad end ah? kayaknya seru? :P

Thanks banget buat yang selalu ngedukung Cho...! Nah... sesuai Janji Cho, ChangKu udah end... Our Life udah end... Selanjutnya tau kan yang bakal Cho lanjutin? Ya udah, pokonya ff Cho selesai sebelum Juni ^^

Annyeong chingu CHU~~~


End file.
